Healing Hearts (Sequel)
by Caskettastic
Summary: Castle and Kate are faced with a tragic obstacle in building their family. How do they cope? read on to find out. The story maybe a little too dark in the beginning, but I promise a happy ending for the family :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you haven't read Healing Hearts before this, I suggest you read that one first and then get to this, cause this one's a sequel :) trust me, that's a good read too :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rick Castle walked around the kitchen island to where his wife was cooking up a few omelettes, he put his arms around her and kissed her cheek softly saying "Good morning Mrs. Castle!"  
She placed two omelettes on two plates in front of her and the turned her head a bit to kiss those talented lips.

"Mmm" she hummed "Good morning"  
he kissed her some more and his hand wandered down to her pregnant belly, she was now 6 month's pregnant and she was glowing. Her beauty only seemed to increase with each day. She turned in his arms to face him, and he kissed her some more

"did she wake you this morning?" he asked.

Kate laughed. "Yea, she beat you to it."

The past few weeks, it wasn't rare that their little girl in Kate's womb would kick against Kate's tummy early in the morning and wake her up. And Kate would try to calm her down by humming a soft lullaby.

"I think I'm getting old"

Kate laughed again "No, you were tired. I gave you a hard time yesterday, didn't I?"

He looked at her

"I'm sorry"

* * *

The earlier evening, she had kept castle on his toes. They had hardly reached home after a long tiring day at the precinct and Kate was hungry as hell. Castle quickly cooked up something he knew she'd like, but by the time it was ready, Kate had a craving for Chinese take-out.

And castle was never one to deny her something. The only task was that the place she wanted to eat from, didn't deliver and so he had to go pick the food up himself. When he came back, Kate was in the kitchen, eating some of the food he had cooked up for her earlier.

"Sorry, I got really hungry"  
she said to him with a smile. He smiled back. He knew she'd still eat the Chinese. She was eating for two.

"That's alright; you want to eat the Chinese now? Or later?"

"I think I'll eat later"

she was already in her PJs completely comfortable and at home. He kept the food in the kitchen and then went to their room to change and get into something comfortable too. When he came back out, Kate was on the couch, struggling to adjust the pillows behind her back. He walked up to her and said

"let me" she smiled and he set them just the way she needed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, it's just my feet are killing me"

"here, let me give them a massage, you'll feel better" he sat at the other end of the couch and took her feet on his lap

"Castle, don't you want to eat, aren't you hungry?"

"I'm alright, I can eat later. You just relax"

Kate looked at him with eyes of love. He was undoubtedly the best husband any pregnant woman could have. And he was all hers.

When his thumbs pressed into her heal, she let her head fall back; her eyes close and a soft relieved moan left her lips. He concentrated more on pressing that part of her foot then.

"You should really apply for that leave now Kate. I can see you need it"

she looked up at him "I'm alright Castle. I won't need that leave until maybe another few weeks"

"No Kate, why can't you understand, all this strain can't be good for you or her"

Kate's face changed then, she sat up straighter, pulled her feet away from his hands and put them down and said

"I'm alright, thanks." She then got up and went through his study and into their bedroom. And Castle knew he had upset her again. This topic had been a very sensitive one. Every time he tried to bring it up, tried to tell her to apply for leave, she'd argue that it wasn't time yet, and then if he tried to refute some more, she'd get upset with him.

He ran a hand down his face. He had no intention of upsetting her, really. He got up and walked in behind her. He was really tired and his body ached for sleep.

"Kate..." he called out just before entering the room. She was seated in their bed, reading a book. She looked up at him.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Rick, what time did Avril say she'll be home?"

He looked at his watch, it was almost 10pm. Just then he heard the front door open and close.

"Mom, Dad?" I'm home!"

"In here, Avril" he called out and then turned back to Kate.

"She's home"

Avril came to his side and hugged him and said "Alexis called me, said she couldn't get through to you, said she'll be at the morgue another hour and to not wait up for her."

"Oh okay." He kissed her head and then she ran to go sit beside her mom.

Kate kept her book away and Avril plopped herself beside her "So, how was your little study date"

"was good. How was your day? Did you guys catch him?"

"He's behind bars"

"was it you? Or dad?"

"Your dad found the missing puzzle piece this time"

"Awesome" she said with that proud gleam in her eyes.

Castle then walked towards the bathroom. He needed to take a shower. So he gave mother and daughter some alone time.

When he got done, he came out to find their bed empty and he could hear laughter from the living room. He walked out to find them on the couch watching a movie together.

He joined them then with his plate and two other plates for them served with the Chinese take-out he had bought. But even before he could take his first bite, Kate said "I'm not feeling too hungry yet Castle."

"OH… okay..." he kept his plate down on the table and took hers back to the kitchen. They spent the next half hour watching the movie together, until Avril yawned and said she had to get to bed, she kissed them both goodnight, and went up to her room to sleep.

Castle turned to Kate and said "Are you feeling hungry now honey?"

"Rick, why are you forcing me to do things I don't want to?" she snapped.

He was startled with her sudden outburst "No, I'm not... I mean... I just…"

"I'm alright. Just stop being so paranoid" she said firmly to him.

Why did her moods swing only with him? He wondered.

She then got up and held her back. He wanted to ask her if she's in any pain, but he knew it would make things worse if he spoke. So he just kept watching her. She stood for a moment and then said

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight"

she walked off. Castle sighed. He then went into the kitchen, cleared up the place and finally entered their bedroom. Kate was lying down, Facing the other way. He got in bed with her and said "Kate?"

She turned to him and he said "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you"

immediately, without even a word, she scooted closer to him and snuggled up to him. "I'm really tired"

"I know... sleep baby. I love you. I love you both"

And he felt her smile against him as she drifted off to sleep.

He was suddenly roused from his sleep when he felt movement in the bed. He opened his eyes, and squinted in the darkness to find Kate getting out of bed. Immediately he sat up, panic growing within him "Kate?"

She turned to find him awake "Go back to sleep castle. I'm fine" she said with a smile. And he breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I'm just... hungry"

"Wait, don't get up"  
he quickly got out of bed and said "I'll get you something. You just stay put."

She didn't argue with him. He came back with a plate of food for her, and insisted that he feed her. She saw the tiredness in his eyes and she really felt bad now for the way she'd been treating him all evening.

Here he was, feeding her dinner in the middle of the night. Doing things for her she could really do herself just because he didn't want her to upset her rest. But what about his? Why does he keep sacrificing his comfort for her? Right, he was Richard Castle. The sweetest husband in the world.

When he returned back after washing the plate and keeping everything back in place, he said "Alexis is fast asleep. I went to check on her before coming back in here"

"I was wondering what time she'd get home." Kate said.

He crawled back into bed then and she wasted no time in showing him just how much she appreciates him. She leaned in a little over him and kissed him with passion. And he responded with just as much love as she poured out. And they made love until sleep took over them again.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: we're back in the present now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry" she said now to him, with those eyes that he couldn't ever be angry with.

"I admit I was really tired last night, but everything I did for you was with pleasure"

she smiled. "You don't have to lie Castle. I know you probably wanted to yell at me when I snapped at you"

"No, I would never."

she kissed him again then, to show him just how much she appreciated everything he was doing for her and their little baby girl.

"I'll try to keep my mood swings in check"

he chuckled. Just then Avril came running downstairs and Plopped herself on a stool at the kitchen counter.

"Good morning" she chirped.

Their attention moved to her and they greeted her too. Kate served her breakfast and then started the coffee for Castle. He sat down beside Avril and said "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Well, school's going to re-open soon, and I'm running out of clothes to wear. I think I'm going to go shopping today"

"ooo, can I come along?"

"What? Dad! No!"

"Why not?" he whined. Kate chuckled to herself.

"Because… well, I'm going with my friends"

"Ahem... You mean friend" Kate interrupted

Castle's eye's widened  
"Ahhh... so there's a boy"

"What? Who said anything about a boy?" she began to panic and she gave her mom a look. And Kate smiled that mischievous smile.

"Oh come on... you can tell me if you have a boyfriend Avril"

"No, I will not."

"You told Kate"

"No I didn't"

she was in complete denial. Just then Alexis ran downstairs and kissed her dad good morning.  
She went to Kate's side and kissed her cheek too and said "Good morning Kate. I'm sorry; I got in so late last night. There was some work I told I'd complete before leaving"

"Lanie would never hold it against you if you had to leave it for today" castle explained.

"Yea, I know. But I wanted to complete it"

Suddenly Kate felt a kick again, and her hand immediately went to her tummy. Castle, who always had Kate in his periphery vision, noticed her hand fly to her tummy at once.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, she's just kicking again"

"Can I feel?" Alexis asked from beside Kate.

Kate smiled "off course honey"

she placed her hand on her belly and Alexis suddenly felt a nudge and she burst out into gasps of laughter. "Wow!"

Castle was watching the smile on Kate's face. He could never get enough of her. She was beautiful. And she was his. These two young teenagers, they were his girls too. And the unborn one too, all his. He felt proud.

He was sipping on his coffee when Alexis just got done with her breakfast and stood up and said "Okay, I'm off. Got any early start at the morgue today"

"Alexis, don't you think you're working yourself too much for this internship. Sit down, I'll make you another omelette" Kate insisted.

"No, really, I'm stuffed. Thanks. I better get going" she said good bye to them and then tapped Avril on the shoulder. "Call me when you guys are done okay"

Castle looked at Avril suspiciously after Alexis had left.  
"What? We're meeting Alexis for lunch" Avril explained to her dad.

"So Alexis gets too meet your boyfriend, but you won't tell me anything?"

Kate was finding all of this very entertaining.

"Mom!" she whined.

"Let her be Castle, she'll tell us soon enough"

Castle faked disappointment. Avril finished her glass of orange juice, stood up and planted a noisy wet kiss on her father's cheek and said "Don't look so sad, it doesn't suit you"

he smiled. "Tell your mom that. She insists that she doesn't need a leave yet and that makes me sad"

Kate gave him a look. And he knew he had to keep his mouth shut.

"If there's one thing you should have learned about my mom by now, is that she is stubborn. And she's married to her job. You're just an affair" she teased and Kate laughed.

"Where did you come up with that one?" she asked her daughter.

"Well, then Mrs. 12th precinct. You're in big trouble" he sipped on his coffee.

"Why so?" she asked.

"Cause your affair, knocked you up. Now you should have no face to show the precinct."

"Anything to stop me from going to work ha?" she spoke with a smile.

"Okay, you guys can continue this after I'm gone." She went around to Kate's side and said "Mom, could you give me some extra cash?"

Rick heard her and put his coffee mug down.

"Uhhh... yea..." Kate though for a moment. She had used up her liquid cash last evening when they had stopped at the ice-cream store before coming home. She needed to withdraw some from the bank today or go to the ATM before going to the precinct.

"Why don't you take my ATM card and…"

"No. no... Wait." Rick said. "What is it? You need cash?"

"Yea, I would have given some to her, but I'm going to need to withdraw some today."

"No, there's no need for that... here. Come here."

Avril walked up to him and he opened his wallet and removed his credit card and said "here, take this. You can use this today, and I'll call my bank today and tell them to issues another credit card in my name for you"

"Rick…"

"No, Kate, don't tell me I don't have to do this. In fact, I'm surprised I haven't already given you a card"

"castle, she shouldn't have a credit card yet."

"Why not, she's old enough to spend responsibly now"

Avril kept looking on from her mom to her dad. But with a huge smile on her face. Because she knew her dad was winning and she was getting a credit card.

"No, I insist she keeps one with her at all times. Alexis has a card too. I just don't want her to ever fall short of cash if she really needs it."

"Okay." Kate agreed. She then looked at Avril. "Behave. I don't want you spending irresponsibly."

"I won't I promise." She turned back to Castle then and said "Thanks dad" and ran out the door.  
Kate walked up to castle, and he turned his bar stool to face her. He took her hands and pulled her closer to stand between his knees.

"You're a good father you know that" he smiled and she leaned down to kiss him." he stood up when she pulled away and said "I know. But I love when you remind me"

"Alexis, Avril, they're both lucky to have you"

"You're forgetting this little one here"  
he said and placed his hand at the side of her belly. And as if on cue, she kicked.

Kate laughed and said "I didn't forget her. She's ours."

He knew all too well why she stressed on the word "ours".

Biologically, Alexis was his and his ex-wife's daughter and Avril was Kate's and her ex-husband's daughter. Nevertheless, they both loved the two young girls to the moon and back equally.

But this little unborn child was a fruit of their love for each other. She was proof that they will always love each other no matter what. Rick couldn't wait for the day he could hold this little baby girl in his arms.

He kissed her again, this time; he pulled her closer to him and sought entrance between her lips with his tongue. She opened up for him willingly and he kissed her like he did on their first night together. It felt that way to her too.

Every time he kissed her, it felt new, refreshing; it awakened something in her that only he had power over. She was currently melting in his arms and she never wanted this feeling to ever go away.

* * *

**well, what do you think? :) let me know in a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 3

Her phone had to be the one to interrupt her though. She lightly tugged at his t-shirt and he pulled away.

"Kate, don't get upset with me... just hear me out. Apply for that leave please…"  
she looked down and then back at him.

"Castle, I can feel her in me, I know what she's feeling at all times. I know it when she's upset; I know when she's glad. I will know it when she's had enough of anything, including my time at work."

"And what about you? You're not thinking about the rest you need. Everything you go through, she goes through too."

She looked into his eyes with care now, held his face in her hands and said "She's our baby Castle; I care about her just as much as you do, perhaps even more because she's in me. Now, I know I'm fine. And she's safe. I promise you, I will not let anything happen to her or me"

Rick looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "Okay. Just... keep that promise."

"You know I will." she kissed him once more and then went about getting ready to leave for the precinct. Castle would go to the bank first, get everything sorted and then meet her there.

The topic never arose again, until a few weeks later.

* * *

Alexis and Avril were both sitting on the couch. Alexis was reading a novel and Avril was watching something on TV. They heard their parents' voices from outside the loft and knew they were home. The door then opened and they walked in, and that's when the young girls realized they were having a heated argument about something.

"I don't get it Castle, Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Why am 'I' making a big deal? Because, well, if you haven't noticed, I'm the father Kate!"

"I know what I'm doing Castle! Just stop!"

"No. I'm not ending this here. Not until you agree to call captain gates up and take that leave."

"Castle! I'll take my leave next week!" her anger now, very evident in her body language.

"No Kate. You're going to apply for it first thing tomorrow morning. If you don't I'm going to ask captain gates to put you on desk duty straight away…" and even before he finished

"Castle!" she snapped.  
She spoke then at the loudest volume they had ever heard her  
"Stop! Just stop! You are not going to do anything of the sort! This is my life; I know what I'm doing"

"What are you trying to prove Kate? And to who?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything!"

"Then why are you trying to be this 'supermom'. Putting your life at risk every single day along with hers?"

"I'm not trying to be anyone…"

"Kate…"

"RICK! I don't want to hear anymore. That's it. I'm tired and I really don't want to talk about this!"

"But I want to."

"Then I won't talk to you!" she said bitterly and walked on into their room.

Castle wiped his hand down his face.

"Dad, her blood pressure…" Alexis reminded him.

"I know…"

"Both of you need to cool down." Alexis said.

He came and sat between them on the couch. "She's not going to talk to me tonight" he said.

He began pressing his temples. His head was aching too. He was beginning to worry too much about her and their baby girl. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Sweetie, could you take a glass of water to her, and see that she calms down."

"On it."

Alexis said and got up to tend to Kate. After she was out of sight, Rick felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Avril.

"Can I get you anything? You look really worn out"

he smiled. "I am… I'm... Avril, I'm really worried for Kate. She's being so stubborn; she just won't listen to me..."

"I know, it worries me too..." he put his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace.

"I'll talk to her. Maybe she'll listen to me" she said.

"Thank you"

"I love you dad. She doesn't see how much you care for her"

"it's not that. She sees it. She got used to doing it all on her own when she had you. That's why it's hard for her to listen to me this time around"

"I'm sorry"

"no one's to blame honey" he kissed her on the head.

Alexis came back out and said "She's alright for now dad. Don't worry. Why don't you go freshen up? I'll serve you guys dinner"

When he went back into the room, Kate wasn't in bed. But he heard the noise of the shower and knew she was in. He changed into more comfortable clothing and then sat there, waiting for her to come out.

She walked out 10 minutes later in her slacks and her oversized t-shirt, wiping her hair with a towel.  
"Shall I bring your dinner in here? Or you want to go out and eat?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry" he expected it.

"Kate…" he tried to talk her into eating something.

"Please don't…"

He got up then and walked out.  
Alexis was serving two plates when he stopped her and said, "Just serve one plate honey."

she didn't question him, she did as she was told.

"Thank you" he said and she kissed him on the cheek and said "Goodnight dad. Don't stress so much, she'll come around"

"Thank you sweet heart"

* * *

Kate sat on her bed. She closed her eyes. 'Breathe in- breathe out' she repeated in her head. She knew it wasn't good for her to get so excited and hyper. It could lead to so many complications.  
She softly rubbed her hand over her tummy.

"Mommy's sorry baby. I didn't mean to upset you in there." She really didn't mean for this to escalate so badly. She hated fighting Castle about this. She knew he only meant well and she was being stubborn about this. She just felt strongly that she can handle work along with being pregnant.

She wasn't weak and neither was she disabled. Being pregnant never stopped her from leading a normal life before then why now. And she hated that this was such an issue between them. Deep down she knew he was right. But why was she finding it so hard to just admit it.

She knew how much it hurt Castle every time she snapped at him, and she also knew how much it would upset their child. This was something she had realized in these past few months, their little girl was just as in sync with her father as she was with her mother. It was beyond Kate how that worked. But if Castle was upset with her, their baby knew.

"Mommy didn't mean to snap at daddy either. We both love you."

Just then she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to find Alexis and Avril there.

"Hey…"

"Hey girls, come in..." they walked in and Avril climbed into the bed to sit beside Kate, while Alexis took a seat near Kate's knees. She had a plate in her hand, covered with another plate. She placed it on the table beside the bed.

Kate watched her "Did your dad send you two in here?"

"No, we actually came to say goodnight" Avril said.

Kate kissed her forehead and said "I love you both."

"we love you too Kate." Alexis said with a smile and reached for Kate's hand.

"I'm sorry about.. well, we made quite an entry" she smiled sadly.

"You did, but.. it's alright, we get it"

"Where's your dad now?" Kate asked.

"He's sitting at the dining table"

"He's having dinner?" she asked.

"No. he said he isn't hungry" Alexis said.

He wasn't eating and that made Kate feel horrible.

Kate looked down. "Is he alright?" she asked without actually looking up at any of them.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Avril told her.

She looked toward the window now, not wanting the girls to see the tears moistening her eyes, threatening to fall. She knew she was giving him a hard time. And he was being nothing but caring. Even now, he was keeping space between them just for her. Subconsciously, she wanted him near.

"I think we should let you sleep. Goodnight Kate" Alexis said softly.

She hugged her and stood up. And then Avril put her head on her mom's shoulder and said "You always tell me he's the best thing that's ever happened to you, don't push him out mom. He cares for you so much."

At that a tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away real quick.

Avril kissed her and then the two young girls left the room. Kate looked at the plate beside her and thought for a moment. She was hungry and so was their baby.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 4

When Castle entered their bedroom, he found Kate eating the last spoon of food from her plate. She hadn't noticed him at the door. He watched her swallow the last bite and then have a glass of water from the bedside table. She spotted him when she put the glass back down.

He didn't say a word. Instead he walked to his side of the bed and sat down. He opened a drawer and began rummaging through it, searching for something. She watched him. He didn't find what he was searching for. He got up and went into the bathroom, and she could hear him looking through the cabinet there where they kept the pills. She couldn't help but wonder what's wrong.

"What are you searching for?" she asked when he was back out.

"I need a pain killer"

she opened the drawer beside her and took out a small bottle of pills and held it out to him.

"What hurts?" she asked with too much concern

he wanted to laugh at that statement. What doesn't hurt right now would be an apt question. But he didn't say anything.

"It's nothing, don't worry"

"Please tell me..."

'What happened to the 'please don't' he thought. But didn't voice it out.

He said nothing. He took the bottle of pills from her. Popped two into his mouth and she handed him a glass of water. He drank from it quietly. He then took his shirt off and kept it on the chair at the corner of the room; he walked back into the bathroom, splashed some water on his face and head and came out towelling his hair, wearing only his boxers.

"Rick..."

"It's nothing... my head hurts"

"you didn't have dinner"

"I wasn't hungry"

she couldn't say another word to him. He was giving back to her what she gave to him: stubbornness.

And it hurt her that he wasn't eating. She knew there was no possible way he wasn't hungry after such a long tiring day. He got into bed and pulled the covers over himself, the only thing he said to her then was "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to wake me up please. If not for you, at least for her."

And it stung. It stung so bad she wanted to cry. She wanted to cuddle into his arms and tell him she was sorry for being so stubborn, for fighting him. She wanted to tell him that she'll take that leave.

For her, for their daughter and for him. She hated that he was in pain, and only cause of her. He was facing the other way. So she slid down in bed, lying on her back.

"Babe… Rick..?"

"hmmm?" he asked.

"She wants her daddy."

He turned around then and placed his hand on her tummy. And spoke to no one in particular and said "daddy's right here"

He wasn't touching her. He was touching their baby. And she understood why he was keeping that distance. She had asked for it.  
He leaned in over her then and placed a soft kiss on her tummy and Kate couldn't resist running her fingers through his soft hair, appreciating his small gesture.

He was fast asleep now. And she was watching his sleeping form. She loved this man more than anything in her life and she hated that she was giving him such a hard time. She fell asleep watching the slow rise and fall of his chest.  
And when she awoke in the morning, he was gone.

There was a note on his pillow that read. "Needed a run. Will be back soon."

She got up from her bed and quickly showered and brushed. She dressed for work and then went downstairs to get breakfast started.

"Where's dad?" Avril asked when she and Alexis came downstairs for breakfast.

"He went for a run. Said he'll be back soon" she said. Not looking at either of them directly.

"You're going to work today?" Alexis asked carefully between sips of her orange juice. And Avril looked up to hear her mom's answer too.

Kate looked at both of them for a moment then and said "Yea. I'm going today and..."

"And?" Avril urged.

"And I'm going to apply for leave, effective tomorrow"

they smiled. "Did you tell dad?" Avril asked excitedly.

"I didn't get the chance..." she spoke softly. She looked at her watch, she had to get to the precinct in time, and Castle wasn't home yet. She was beginning to worry. She tried calling him, but he wasn't picking up. Finally, he walked in through the door when she was putting her shoes on

"Rick, Where were you, why weren't you answering my calls?" she said to him as soon as he turned to face her after closing the door.

The smile that he had on his face vanished and she immediately regretted that she was still using that tone of voice with him this morning.

He had two huge bags in his hands. "I stopped to get these on my way back, and I couldn't reach for my phone with these in hand"

he walked into the loft and kissed his daughters good morning... he placed the two bags down, and Kate could see the contents inside, they were stuffed toys and baby clothes and things that he loved buying for their little unborn baby girl.

He looked at his watch and his eye's widened. "You're late!" he said.

"Castle, we need to talk" she wanted to tell him about her decision to finally take that leave from work.

"You know what, why don't you go ahead to the precinct, I'll freshen up and meet you there in a bit." He said, completely dancing around her "need to talk" bit.

"Okay" she half whispered.

She opened the front door and stopped in her tracks. She turned back around with the hope that maybe he'd come to kiss her goodbye, but no. He was already walking into his study. Who was she kidding? He was probably still very upset with her behaviour, and she wouldn't blame him.

She took a cab to the precinct and the first thing she did was ask captain gate's for the paperwork she had to fill in for maternity leave. She thought of taking a picture of the header on the form and sending it to her husband. It might actually put a huge smile on his face.

But as she thought of it, she realized she'd feel better if she saw that smile in person. Her phone beeped with a message from Castle just when she filled out the last of the papers.  
"Where are you? At the precinct?" was the text.

And she heard Ryan call out to her and Esposito saying that the suspect to the case they're working was just spotted entering a café at 23rd street. So she quickly texted him the address and told him to meet her there.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Do you like this story so far? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 5

Castle stopped by at a café before taking a cab to the address Kate had texted him. He bought coffee for her, De-cafe of course. She was in such a hurry this morning, he knew she must have not gotten a chance to grab a sip of anything.

When he reached the address, he saw her car parked out there in the street, along with Ryan and Espo's vehicle and another cop car. He thought it would be better if he waited outside for them. So he leaned back against her car and waited. 15 minutes later, he saw them walking out of the building.

"What's wrong, did you get him?"

Espo came up to him and said "No no, he disappeared"  
Castle noticed his frustration.

"That's strange, I didn't see anyone leaving the building, and this is the only exit."

Ryan and Kate had now reached them too.  
"Castle, how long have you been standing here?" Ryan asked.

"A good 15-20 minutes"

"And you're sure you didn't see anyone leave the building?"

"I've had my eye on that exit ever since I got here, there's no way I would have missed him"

"guys, have uniforms go through the building once again. He's got to still be in there somewhere" Kate said and she stepped forward, closer to Castle.

The two of them nodded and went about to instruct the other uniforms.

"Castle, thank god you're here. We need to talk"

"Kate, it's alright, you're in the middle of a case, we can talk later."

"No, I don't want to put this off any longer. Rick... I've been acting so irrational, fighting you every time you suggested…"

And that's when something caught Castle's eye. A tiny spark in his periphery vision. Bile rose in his throat as he looked straight at the source, and without thinking he knew what he had to do. And his next move was so swift and everything happened so fast.

Kate saw it, the moment Castle's body went stiff, the moment his eyes widened and panic filled him, and he yelled "Kate!"

And the next thing she knew, she was pushed down to the ground by his hands. She fell on her side and a shock of pain went up her body, originating from her pregnant belly. But that was the least of her worries, because what she saw next was two bullets go through her husband's chest, and he fell back against her car and down to the ground beside her.

"Castle!" she screamed. Her pain taking over her entire body. And even that pain was numbed by the sight of her husband, bleeding out before her.

Immediately, there was chaos around her, Esposito and Ryan were the closest, both on their phones, calling an ambulance, calling cops, she didn't care who, she had dragged herself closer to him, she put her hand on his bleeding wound, the tears from her eyes wouldn't stop falling. He was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"No!" she cried out and then a shrill scream sounded out of her, the pain in her womb getting unbearable.

She held on to his shirt "no… don't..." she was struggling to fight through her own pain. He was looking at her, a tear rolled out of his eye when he blinked and he didn't open his eyes again.

Suddenly there were paramedics around them. Someone was telling her to breathe deeply, to calm down.  
She wanted to punch him. She was in pain, her husband was dying and her baby might be too, why would she be calm!?

They lifted her onto a gurney and she cried out loud. She didn't want to leave his side, but the last thing she saw was them putting him into another ambulance. And his name was the only thing her lips could manage to say... like a prayer that she kept repeating to herself.

All of this, this was a nightmare. 'This can't be real' she tried convincing herself, oh but the blood on her hand told a different story.

She closed her eyes again and screamed. Her baby was in pain. And her Rick was in pain too. And both of them, her lifelines, were now facing death… all because of her, and she knew now, this was not a nightmare she could wake up from.

The paramedics around her were saying something to her, but she couldn't hear. Her ears felt blocked, and suddenly, her vision began to blur too. And she shut her eyes tight. The excruciating pain, becoming more and more unbearable.

And the last thing she saw behind her eye lids before entering a state of unconsciousness was the image of Castle and their little baby girl, pale, and not breathing.

* * *

Everything was dark around her. And that bitter smell of blood filled her nostrils. She began to shiver; it was cold, freezing cold. And that's when she felt it. Rather, didn't feel it. It was emptiness. She felt empty.

Like some part of her was missing. And that's when she moved her hand down to her waist, she couldn't see anything, everything was so dark. But she could feel it. Her stomach. It was flat. Her baby? And even before she could think it, she heard a voice whisper to her

"Murder" it said.

And she shut her eyes tight at the sound of the word

"my baby..." she whispered.

And that voice spoke again. A little louder this time.

"Murderer" it said.

"No…" she cried. A tear rolled down her skin as she tried to fight the voice at her ear, calling her a murderer.

Then there was light somewhere and she squinted her eyes to look at it. It was too bright. And she saw an outline of someone. It was Castle. But she couldn't be sure.

"Murderer" he said. That was his voice. She was sure then, that was him. But he was calling her a …

"Castle… our baby…" she cried out to him.

"You killed her Kate, you killed me too"

"NOOO..." she cried out. "Nooo... please..."

Castle disappeared and now she saw an outline of a crowd before her. Why was everything so bright? She thought.

And then all of their voices resounded in her ears "You're a killer, a murderer" and she cried bitterly.  
What had she done! Her baby, her love. She closed her eyes and tried to hold her breath, she didn't want to live this life, she had killed them. She deserved death too. She deserved pain, the same pain she had put them through.

She held her breath until her lungs ached and tired and she allowed herself to drift into the darkness too.

* * *

**Leave me a review maybe? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 6

Esposito and Ryan were pacing the hospital corridor. Both Rick and Kate were in the operation theatres. Rick's condition was critical. The doctors had said so when they were taking him in.

Lanie had made it there just a few minutes after them. They had called Martha and she was on a plane back from her retreat.

They rang Alexis up, and told her that they had sent uniforms to come pick Avril and her up from the loft.

"Lanie!"

Lanie suddenly looked up at the sound of Alexis's voice. The girl was red in the face, already having cried the entire way here, and beside her, was young Avril, looking just as scared as her elder step-sister.

"Oh, girls, come here" she stood up and they ran to her.

Avril burst out crying in her arms, Alexis tried to keep her calm, but she too was on the edge of a break down.

"What happened? How..?"

"Sit down, both of you" they did as she said, and Avril wiped the tears off her face, needing to hear exactly what was wrong.

"Your mom and the boys had gone to chase down a suspect. They knew he was in that building. But when they couldn't find him, they fell back. But your dad was sure he was inside, so the rest of them went back in, while your mom and dad were talking outside near her car…"

"Oh my God..." Avril began crying again.

Lanie took her hand in hers and squeezed it and said,

"He shot from the first floor... He had his gun aimed at Kate. And well, your dad saw him just before he shot and..."

"He took the bullet..." Alexis completed. Knowing all too well that her dad would have done just that.

"Yes... two bullets. One to his chest, the other to his stomach"

The girl's held each other and cried.

"He pushed your mom out of the way, and Kate fell down to the side. She landed on her side, and well, there was bleeding. That means something went wrong with the baby..."

"Oh gosh! Mom!" Avril exclaimed in complete fear for her mother.

"Now you two have got to be brave okay. They're both undergoing operation right now and the doctors have only said that your dad's critical."

They nodded their heads.

"We're here for you two... don't worry."

She hugged them tight again. She couldn't help but feel for them, there was no way she'd ever know the fear they had in them right now. Two young girls. And they could lose everything at once if these operations didn't go well.

"we're all here for you"

* * *

Half an hour later, and many silent prayers later, a doctor came out of Kate's OT and spoke to them

"we had to prematurely deliver the baby. She had been suffocating after the fall and that was causing trauma to both her and the mother."

"Are they okay now?"

"Both mother and daughter are breathing normally now. The mother is unconscious and the baby is in an incubator. But we can't let any of you see them for another few hours; until we're sure they're both okay and we can move them to another room."

Lanie breathed a sigh of relief. They were okay.

"what did he say?" Avril asked.

"Your mom's doing fine. She's going to be okay." Lanie assured.

"And the baby?"

"They delivered the baby."

"What? They can do that?"

"She's a 6 month- old pre-mature baby and she'll need a lot of extra care over the next three months. They've kept her in an incubator for now"

"Oh thank god" Avril exclaimed.

Lanie smiled. "I need to warn you both though, it's not going to be easy to see your baby sister with those tube's around her."

"As long as she's alive and breathing, I'm grateful"

Lanie hugged Avril, and she looked to find Alexis walking back to her seat. She knew at once what the girl was thinking. She took Avril by the hand and they went to sit beside Alexis.

"Your dad's a strong man, he's not going to leave you four alone"

Esposito chimed in then "Yea, Castle's been so excited for this little one. I can't wait to see his face when we tell him she's arrived three month's early" he tried to lighten the mood.

But Alexis snapped "Stop it; stop trying to make me feel better about this. None of this is helping. My dad's dying and we can do nothing about it, and I just… I just…" She burst out crying.

"What if he never gets to see his baby girl at all, what if he never gets to see any of us. What if he never gets to see me again?"

Just then they heard the one voice they knew was the only one to be able to comfort the crying teen.

"Alexis…"

"She looked up "Grams…" she quickly got up and hugged her. And she cried her heart out.

"It's alright sweetheart, he'll be okay…" and Martha nodded to Lanie and Avril, telling them not to worry, she got this.

* * *

Almost an hour later,  
the doctors came out from Castle's OT.

Alexis and Lanie rushed to him when he walked out.

"Is he alright? Oh doctor please tell me you could do something…" Alexis pleaded.

"Calm down young lady. Is he your father?"

"Yes"

"He fought well, he's going to make it"

the smile that broke out onto the girl's face was heavenly, without thinking she hugged the doctor and she whispered "Oh thank you, thank you so much."

The doctor laughed.

She was a little embarrassed when she pulled away, but he smiled warmly. He understood.

"We had a few complications, but we managed to get both the bullets out and he's stable now. He's in an induced coma. That means he'll be unconscious for the next few days. And we'll have to keep a close watch on him at all times.

We'll move him into another room soon and then you can go see him."

Avril walked up to Alexis and hugged her tight.

"They made it. They all did" and tears of happiness rolled down their cheeks. It was unbelievable.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Kate?"

That voice. That sweet voice. She'd never forget it.

"Katie, wake up baby"

Mom.

"Mom? Is that you" she asked.

She opened her eyes and that sea of darkness threatened to eat her whole. She wanted to close her eyes again.

"Yes honey, it's me"

"Am I in heaven?"

"No silly"

"what? Then where am I?"

"That doesn't matter"

"I should be in hell."

"the only place you should be, is at home. With your husband and children"

"mom, I made a huge mistake"

"wake up baby"

"mom… I can't... I don't want to…"

and even before she could protest, she felt like she was being pulled out of the darkness, something loud was screeching in her ear, and suddenly, opening her eye's seemed really difficult. But she tried nevertheless.

It was blurry at first, but then it turned clear. And then she took a deep breath. The room she was in was sterile. But there was no smell of blood now. But what was that scent, that very homely scent. With a little effort, she turned a bit to look beside her and she saw Alexis there fast asleep in a chair.

She tried to move her hand towards her a bit... and she lightly touched her daughter's hand.  
Alexis woke up with a start

"Mom?"

Suddenly Kate began to pull at the tube attached to her wrist.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

Alexis began calling out to a nurse.

"Don't…" Kate struggled to speak.

"Mom stop! What are you doing! you'll hurt yourself!" a nurse rushed in and tried to put the tube back in its place.

"Mrs. Castle, you have to relax."

A tear rolled down her cheek and Alexis wiped at it. "Mom, you're okay... you're gonna be alright."

The nurse then helped her sit up and gave her a glass of water to sip from, to clear her dry throat. She felt weak. And empty.  
Empty.

Her hand automatically went to her tummy. Her flat abdomen. And she closed her eyes as more tears began to fall.

She felt Alexis' hand on hers.

"Mom, open your eyes,"

she sounded so worried.

"what's wrong…?"

"I killed her"

"what!? No! Mom!"

She finally opened her eyes and looked at the teen.

"Mom, she's right there." Alexis pointed out to the baby incubator at the other end of the room.

Kate looked over to where Alexis pointed out, and utter confusion took over her. Just then Avril entered the room.

"MOM! You're awake" she ran to her mom's side and kissed her cheek.

Kate still couldn't process anything. Her head ached and she was getting dizzy.

"What? My baby…?"

"she's alright... they had to deliver her prematurely. Oh my god, mom, she's so tiny and so beautiful… you have to see her"

Avril blabbered. But Kate stared endlessly at the incubator. She couldn't see inside from where she was. She couldn't believe her ears either.

Her baby was alive. Her little girl was breathing. She may have been taken out of her womb a little early, but at least now she was safe.

And Kate closed her eyes and an after-thought haunted her conscious mind. At least now she was safe, the little one wasn't in this monstrous body any longer.  
A body that couldn't keep her safe, that put her life at danger and almost killed her.

She had almost killed her own baby.

"Mom, why are you still crying?" Avril asked. And Alexis took her mother's hand in hers.

She shook her head and said "I can't... I'm a horrible mother Avril."

Both Alexis and Avril looked at her in confusion.

"No mom! Why are you saying that?"

Then a sudden thought took over her mind and she said "Rick! Where is he?!"

and panic filled her again. And the images of her husband, as life drained out of him on that road, began to cloud her mind.  
She was getting hysterical.

"Mom, calm down, Dad's in the ICU. He's going to be okay. They saved him. Calm down, please..."

And the dizziness over took her as she fell asleep again.

* * *

They were finally allowed to go see their father.

Alexis kissed him on the forehead.

"Wake up soon dad. We miss you" she ran a hand through his hair and said.  
"Mom needs you. She's finding it really hard doing this alone. And I'm sure you need her too..."  
"She thought she killed her baby, she was so scared. You saved her dad, now you need to wake up and see the lives you've saved..."

she paused for a while then. Just sitting and staring at his face. She lightly traced his cheek then and said "I wasn't surprised you took that bullet for her. You would have done it for me or Avril too, I'm sure. Just, next time, when you're pushing someone out of the way of a bullet, fall with them please."

She paused again and looked around, at the monitors and the wires and tubes, and the entire room. And then she smiled and said

"she's beautiful you know, she's got just the right mix of both your looks. And she's so tiny and fragile right now. I mean even after three months, I'd be afraid to hold her. She sleeps all day, but she's the prettiest little angel there is. Wake up soon dad. She wants to see you. We all do"

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? :) leave me a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kate awoke again. But this time, her eyes landed directly on the incubator at the other end of the room.

Lanie and Ryan were by her side.

"Do you want to see her?" Lanie asked with a smile.

Kate turned to look at both of them.

"No, where's Rick... I need to see him..."

she tried to sit up.

"No Kate, don't get up. You need to rest. You're body's been through a lot!"

"You don't understand, Lanie…"

"I understand."

Tears came to her eyes again  
"No you don't... he took those bullets for me. And for this little girl. And now he's fighting for his life. All because of my foolishness"

Lanie gently put her arms around her and shushed her.

"He's already fought Kate. And he won. He's healing"

"I need to see him Lanie! Please"

"Okay. I'll see if the nurses can arrange something okay… why don't you just relax for now."

Ryan walked out soon after to talk to the doctors.

* * *

Kate watched as now and then, nurses would enter the room, check on her, and then walk over to the incubator to check on the baby. They'd all ask her if she was ready to see her baby, but she'd refuse. And they'd give her a look. Because they couldn't understand why a mother would not want to see her baby.

She'd hear a soft cry now and then and her heart would ache for her baby. Once or twice she had even asked the nurse

"is she in pain? Please be honest with me."

and the nurse would tell her the truth  
"a little bit. But she's doing well. Everything's moving in the right direction."

She'd shut her eyes tight and try to stop the voices in her head that kept blaming herself. 'Your baby's in pain. Because of you. That tiny little human, your baby, is suffering because of you, and she would have suffered more, had it not been for your husband'

she was pressing her temples and the nurse then hesitantly asked her 'we're all curious.. Why won't you see her… don't you want to?"

And she looked up and said 'You won't understand. I could hurt her again'

"why do you feel so? You're her mother"

"I couldn't be a good mother while she was in me. I doubt I can be a good mother now."

Martha Rogers was standing at the doorway and she heard it all. When the nurse left she sat down beside Kate and took her hand and said

"You're punishing yourself."

"I deserve it Martha"

"you don't deserve this pain that you're putting yourself through"

"I put her through so much pain. I'm a monster."

"She holds nothing against you"

"She should be hating me."

"She's your baby. She wants her mother."

Kate didn't say anything.

"Katherine, That little girl will always want her mother. No matter what. Even now, I know for a fact, she's waiting to see you."

"You don't get it, none of you do"

"You're beating yourself up"

"I made mistakes Martha."

"We all do Katherine. We all do. Hell! I made so many mistakes while raising Rick. But look where he's come. He's saving lives. Although I wish he had a better method" she meant to lighten the atmosphere. But it didn't work.

"I'm sorry"

"Now now sweetheart… You made mistakes, and you faced the consequences. And you've survived. Now stop depriving your baby of the mother's love she needs and go see her"

"I'm not ready Martha. Please."

"When will you be ready?"

Kate paused for a while and then said

"I need to see Rick…"

and Martha nodded. She understood. She hugged her and said "He'll need you to take care of both, him and your baby when he wakes up, you're going to have to be ready then honey"

"I know" but she didn't know how.

* * *

A few hours later, they were helping Kate into a wheel chair. They were taking her to her husband. And while exiting the room, she caught a glimpse of her little baby. And tears welled up in her eyes, when she realized the number of tubes attached to the little girl. It hindered a proper view of the tiny babe.

As they rolled her through the corridor towards the ICU, Kate didn't know what to expect. She was afraid of what she might see.

Right enough, when the door opened and her eye's fell on her sleeping husband, she gasped in pain. Her hand went to her mouth, to muffle her sobs. It pained her so much to see the damage she had caused. He was fixed up alright, but she knew something was broken between them. He must hate her for this.

He must hate her, for putting him into this life or death situation. For making him chose between her life and his unborn child's or his life. And his decision was selfless.

The young nurse who halted her wheelchair just next to Rick's sleeping form asked her "will you be alright here Mrs Castle?"

"Yes, thank you" she said to her softly and the young girl left her alone with her husband.

Kate spent every moment she could by his side. The doctors insisted that she needed rest and so, from time to time she would be taken back to her room for a few hours of sleep. But the rest of the time she spent by his side. Holding his hand and whispering words of apology into his ear. She told him, how she had no courage to go near her own baby and how scared she was for her angel's life.

She told him how much she needed him to wake up and hold their baby girl because she needed a parent's love soon. Avril and Alexis would sit in with her too sometimes and they'd all talk. They felt it would make Rick feel a little more at home even if he was in an unconscious state.

* * *

It was an hour past midnight. Avril, Alexis and Martha had gone home for the night. Lanie was asleep in Kate's room. Ryan had gone home to check on jenny. And Espo was wide awake staring at Castle.

And he saw movement. He saw a small twitch of his finger and he sat up straighter. Wondering if it was just his sleepy mind playing games with him.

But then he saw another twitch.

"Castle, bro..."

And he heard a soft pained groan from him.

A huge smile donned Espo's face.

"It's me, Espo. You're in the hospital."

"Ka..."

"Just relax, let me call the nurse and let them know you're awake okay..."

Espo got up to get a nurse and Castle fell back asleep.

Two hours later he woke again. This time, he opened his eyes a bit. They felt so heavy. And he saw Espo and Lanie by his side

"Hey Castle" Lanie said with a soft smile.

"Hey" he softly spoke. He couldn't find any energy in him to speak.

"Lanie, where's..."

A nurse came in them and helped him sip on some cold water. And that made him feel a little better. But still, he found it was taking a lot of effort to get a few coherent words out of his mouth.

"Guys, Kate..."

"You saved her life Castle" she told him.

And that really was all he needed to know. He blinked, the darkness began to take over again, and he saw a worried look on Lanie's face before he gave in to it.

* * *

**That's all for today. :) leave me a review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: guys, thank you so much for all the alerts and reviews you've been leaving me :) really appreciate it :***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 9

"He really woke up?" Alexis' overjoyed voice woke Avril from her sleep and she saw her elder sister entering her room, talking on the phone, signalling her to wake up. She sat up and looked at her through squinted eyes. She mouthed the words "Dad woke up"

and Avril was on her feet and beside her sister in a jiffy, listening in on the conversation.

"Yea, we'll be right there"

she hit 'end call' and then looked at her younger sister.

"He woke up twice last night, and he'll probably be in a more conscious state today"

Avril hugged her tight.

"I can't wait till we can bring all three of them home"  
"I know" Alexis whispered with joy.

* * *

At the hospital,

Kate was being wheeled towards his room. He was awake they told her, as soon as she woke up. And she insisted that she be taken to his room. She needed to see him. And the minute she came in the doorway to his room, the crowd around his bed parted.

And there he was, awake and looking on at her. And a small smile donned his face. Contagious that it was, it reached her lips too, but along with it came tears. These little drops have been her best friends these past few days.

She saw his lips move and he whispered her name "Kate"

he was weak, he sounded weak, and he looked a little broken, but not in spirit. Because the love in his eyes was still there. Avril rushed out to bring her mom in. and the closer Kate got, the harder it became for her to speak.

"I think we should leave you two alone for a moment" said Martha, and all of them left the room soon after.

Kate reached out to touch him to caress his face. And the slight stubble that had grown on his jaw, poked her skin a little, but nothing would stop her from touching this man. This sweet man who saved her life by risking his own.

He slowly lifted his own hand to hold hers and he brought her wrist closer to his lips where he placed a soft chaste kiss against her skin. His eyes were closed.

"Rick..." she spoke on a sob.

"You're alive" he said to convince himself.

"Because of you…"

he kissed her hand again, atop her knuckles this time.  
And she pulled her hand back, confusion almost over took him, but he realized she was getting up from her chair

"Kate, be careful"

"I'm alright. I just don't think I can be so far from you any longer"

She slowly laid down beside him, snuggling into his side, being very careful not to upset any of his newly stitched wounds or make him feel uncomfortable.

He let his one arm wrap around her to pull her closer. And before she knew it, her tears were staining his hospital gown.

"Shhh" he said. "Why are you crying?"

"Why did you save me?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I owe my life to you Rick for what you did. But after everything I put you through that day, i never listened to your care's for our baby, I was so stubborn. Those bullets were for me, not for you. I deserved them"

"I couldn't imagine what I would have gone through, if I lost you and our baby" she felt his arm softly squeeze her upper arm.

"I figured you falling to the ground, would cause less damage to either of you, than if you took a bullet. I had no time to avoid the bullet myself though"

"Oh Rick…I'm so sorry" and she kissed the skin of his neck that was so close to her lips, he felt the warm tears roll down onto his skin.

"Kate, please don't cry. I'm alright"

he kissed her head softly, whispering re-assurances into her hair, that everything was okay now.

After a few minutes he asked with a huge smile on his face  
"Tell me what she's like Kate"

she looked at the tiny designs on his hospital gown and traced them with her finger. She knew what he was asking. She just wasn't sure how he'd react to her answer.

"I mean, they were all telling me about how cute she is, and how tiny she is and how she's got tiny blue eyes that resemble mine, and a little nose just like yours.."

"Rick..."

"Tell me Kate… cause I know, through a mother's eyes, you see her differently. You see her as something made from our love. I want to hear you describe her."

He sounded so joyful, it broke her heart. How was she supposed to tell him that she, the mother of his child, was so scared, too coward to go close to her own baby, that she felt more like a monster than a mother?

"Rick…"

"Hmmm" he waited excitedly. She could feel his excitement to hear what she had to say, she could feel it in the soft heart beat against her palm, she could feel it in his breath, softly washing against her forehead.

"Don't hate me" she whispered

"why would I hate you?"

She didn't answer. And he knew something was wrong

"Kate? What aren't you telling me?"

"Rick, I can't see her"

"What, why won't they let you see her, everyone else has. You don't have any illness that she can catch. Let me talk to the doctors"

"No Rick, it's not that"

"then what is it?"

She took a deep breath and finally spoke her heart out.

"I haven't been a good mother to her. I put her life on the line. I almost killed her. I can't find it in me to face her. I feel like I don't deserve her, like I've betrayed her. She was entrusted into my care and I let her down. My body proved so dangerous for her, she had to be taken out 3 months earlier…"

She was trembling, talking between sobs.  
"I don't deserve her… she's probably the most perfect looking child, but I can't find it in me to go close to her, I don't deserve to be a mother, I'm not fit to be a mother." The last words becoming more of a struggle to leave her lips.

Castle was silent for a moment. And then he spoke "So you don't want her?"

It took a second for his word's to register in her brain and when they did, she gasped and looked up at him  
"What?"

He looked at her with the most serious look she had ever seen.

"What? No! Rick! No!"

She sat up a bit, twisting a bit, to still be able to face him.

"No, no never. Rick she's my baby... our baby. Why would you think that?"

The look of panic in her eyes told him everything.

* * *

**read on :)  
or leave me a review for this chapter first, and then read on ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Come here" he said and she leaned back into his side

he kissed her head and said,  
"You love her. I can see it in your eyes when I just gave you the slightest hint that she'll be taken away"

"that's not enough"

"oh but your wrong. And don't fight me on this…"

she listened carefully.

"everything you need, to take care of our little girl will be born out of this love you have for her"

"you have more faith in me than I do"

"It's cause I know you better than you know yourself. I know what Avril means to you, I can see the way you look at Alexis with so much of love, even though she was not your daughter biologically.

What makes you think just cause of this incident, that you will not be a good mother to this little one?"

Kate finally saw it. And all this time, this was just what she needed. This assurance from her husband. And suddenly now, she had a hunger in her. A hunger to see her baby girl., the little life she'd been housing inside her for 6 months, the tiny human being that was a part of her, the angel who had taken over her life and filled her thoughts at every moment of the day and night.

That little blessing was sleeping a few doors down, thirsting for a mother's touch, for the kiss of her mother's lips, to reconnect with her mother once again, after coming out into this world. And she suddenly felt bad that she had denied her baby girl this love for all this while.

"You and I, we're both healing right now."

"What if I can't cure myself"

"it's not your job to cure yourself"

she looked at him, waiting to hear more.

"It's my job to heal you," he pointed at her heart, "and your job to heal me" he pointed at his own heart.

"And soon enough, we'll both be as good as new. our love will nurture her" he pointed in the direction of the room in which their baby girl was fast asleep.

She smiled. "You have such a way with words."

"You married a writer for a reason" he winked.

They shared a comfortable silence then and Kate couldn't stop thinking about her baby girl.

Castle read her mind.

"This evening, I'll ask them to bring her in here. And you and me, and Avril and Alexis, we're going to hold our new born baby for the first time."

Kate nodded against his side.

"And I promise you Kate, You're going to be the best mother there is, I'm all too sure of it."

A pause and then "You already are" he said with a chuckle.

And she looked up with a smile to admire his smiling face, and she realized he was looking toward the door of his room. And out there, stood both their teenage daughters, smiling giddily, holding a big bunch of balloons, a bouquet, and a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"What are they doing?"

"I'll tell them to postpone the party for the evening"

Kate laughed.

"For now, I just want you to lay with me longer"

"that's fine by me" she said with a wink and laid her head back down against his shoulders.

* * *

It was late evening now.

Kate had refused to leave his side the entire day. And he had no intention of letting her go either.

They were now sitting up. Kate had helped put enough of cushions behind rick's back to see that he's in no pin whatsoever. And he stretched his arm around her, needing her close at all times. Being awake with her near was keeping him sane. He feared going back to sleep.

Avril was seated cross legged at the end of the bed near their feet, munching away from the box of chocolates she and Alexis had brought in. and Alexis was seated beside the bed, close enough to them, holding her Dad's hand.

"They're just getting a few tubes taken off to bring her in here. She'll be in here any moment now." Alexis told them.

Kate unknowingly took a really deep breath and Castle could feel her nervousness. He kissed her cheek softly and said "you're beautiful"

she smiled and kissed his lips softly. "You're an amazing man, Richard Castle."

"Someone's here to see you" came a young nurse's voice from the door, and all their heads turn to look at the young lady holding a bundle of pink.

"She's here" Avril squealed in joy and clapped excitedly.

As the nurse moved closer. Kate found herself getting a little more eager to hold her baby. Her baby, who up until now had only ever been held by strange arms, none of those people had been as familiar to the little girl as her mother would be.

Kate found that she had her arms outstretched by the time the nurse had reached her side, and slowly she laid the little girl in her mother's arms.

Kate lost her breath, and she was sure she skipped a heartbeat too. For, the little girl wrapped in that little pink blanket was no ordinary baby. She was perfect, she was beautiful, she was angelic and she was Hers.

Castle watched as something in Kate changed at that very moment. Cause at that very moment he knew, Kate had taken on that role of a mother again. The role she took on so well when she had Avril, and the role she practiced too much with their two teenage daughters.

He watched, because right now, Kate couldn't take her eyes off their baby. Her eye's brimmed with tears of Joy and awe as she looked on at their bundle of joy in her arms.

Kate felt something shift in her the very second that her baby was laid in her arms. Cause now, she was looking at her own creation. She was looking at something beautiful created because of her love for her husband and his love for her.

The little girl was awake, but quiet as can be. Kate leaned closer and very gently, softly touched her lips to her tiny forehead.

Kate could feel every little soft breath she took. She could feel the rise and fall of her against her hands as her tiny lungs filled with air and emptied out every few seconds. She concentrated on that. That was what would keep her going.

She kissed her cheek then, those soft little cheeks that felt like cotton to her lips. She kissed her chest, feeling the thrum of her heartbeat against her lips, and a tear fell from her eye. Kate was grateful for that sound, for that movement of the tiny red muscle in her.

She felt a tiny little hand touch her cheek and Kate kissed it too. She then closed her eyes and cuddled her little baby closer.

* * *

The three other people in the room couldn't help but get a little sentimental themselves at the sight of this exchange between mother and daughter.

"She's so quiet" Alexis softly exclaimed

"this is unbelievable" Avril said with a sparkle in her eyes

"What's unbelievable?" Rick asked them, not willing to take his eyes off Kate and their baby girl.

"Dad, up until now, she's never been this quiet in the arms of anyone for this long. She'd usually start crying within a few seconds of us holding her"

Castle chuckled.

"That's the difference here. She knows Kate's touch, more than she knows any of yours"

* * *

Kate however couldn't care less about the conversation going on around her. She was too engrossed with the perfection in her arms. She was rocking her softly and whispering to her ears, and having her own little conversation with her baby.

She didn't care how many minutes had passed by that she was ignoring the world around her. Cause her attention now, was all for her child, her baby girl.

"I love you… I love you…" she repeated like a prayer into the tiny ears of her girl.

Her fingers played in the tiny silky strands of hair that had grown on her head. And her other arm held her close to her.

Kate felt one with her again, as if she was never taken out of her, as if she was still part of her. That familiar feeling of having her closest to only her.

She knew she owed something to this little girl and she was going to give it now. She brought her lips close to the girl's ear and whispered

"Mommy's sorry..." and she found it difficult to go on as her sobs threatened to re-surface. There was a storm of tears inside her that fought to overflow.

"Mommy's sorry baby, for not being able to take care of you. Mommy's sorry for almost killing you, for denying you this caress and love even after you survived your mommy's ignorance"

Kate felt Castle's arm wrap tighter around her.  
He knew what she was doing. And his touch, in some way, gave her strength.

"I promise you baby, I'll never do that again, I'll never put anything before your needs. I'll never stay away from you when you need me the most. I'm always going to be here for you"

Avril and Alexis had no clue what the new mother was whispering to their little sister, but from the sight before them, from the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, they knew what this was about.

The little baby started on at her mother, blinking now and then and her tiny hand reached up to her chin and then let go, and that was enough to tell Kate that this baby was finally glad to be re-connected with her mother. To be close to home.

* * *

She fell asleep in her mother's hold, and Kate kissed her some more. After knowing for sure that she was in deep sleep Kate finally looked up at her family. And they were smiling at her, with eyes of pride and love.

"You did it mom" Avril said

Kate nodded. She had been rendered speechless by this moment with her baby. She was finally reunited with a part of her, that had been temporarily taken away from her.

"I did" she said softly. And then she turned her head a bit to look at her husband and his proud smile, and she couldn't resist.

She leaned in close and clashed her lips against his, and they kissed. Their lips brushed beautifully against the other. The power he had over the kiss, left goosebumbs on her skin and told her just how much He loved her and the family they had built together.

And when they parted he whispered to her "I have a perfect wife, and three beautiful daughters. I can die now, and have no regrets"

"You're not going anywhere. And that's an order."

"I like it when you boss me around"

she kissed him again, more fervently. And Avril smiled at Alexis.

"Can I hold her now?" he asked when they pulled apart again.

And even before Kate could answer, Avril spoke in a panicked tone

"No wait dad, your stitches will hurt"

Kate hesitated. Then he said,

"I'll be alright. Don't worry"

she slowly laid their little pink bundle of joy in his arms, and he held her close to him. He was glued. His eyes transfixed on her. His little baby girl.

"Reminds me of the day you were born" he said as he looked on at Alexis with happiness gleaming in his eyes. He kissed his baby angel, and Kate kissed her too.

She then asked him "Do the stitches hurt?"

"And without taking his eyes off of his girl he said "more than anything"

and the three women in the room all panicked.  
"Castle!" Kate exclaimed

"dad, give her back to mom. Please…" they said to him.

"Don't worry. It's all worth it. The happiness overpowers the pain" he said to them. "it's almost like it heals"

* * *

**AN: What do you think of this story? :) Please leave me a review guys. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi guys, I'm sorry I took this long to update. I got a new job and it's been keeping me busy. well, I managed to get a few more chapters done, so I hope you enjoy. Would love to hear from you guys. :) So don't forget to leave me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 11

The nurses had informed Kate that for a few more weeks, her little girl would have to be fed intravenously. i.e. through her veins because she was still too young to be able to consume milk from her mother's breast. For a baby this young, it is difficult for her to co ordinate sucking, breathing and swallowing all at the same time.

And the doctors also suggested that she be kept in the incubator for most of the time that she was sleeping. The incubator had a temperature adjusted for the baby's needs so that her body doesn't burn calories in keeping warm, saving her energy to help her stay strong.

Within two more weeks, the doctors had said she was progressing beautifully, and she didn't have to be kept in the incubator any longer.

* * *

It was now 3 weeks since the incident, and all three of them had been doing great.  
Castle had arranged for Kate's bed to be brought into the same room as his. He didn't want them to be so far apart.

She had started breast feeding their baby girl too, and everything seemed to be getting better day by day.

"How's my little Kaylee doing today?" Lanie asked when she entered the room, and Kate and Rick both looked up from playing with their baby at her with huge smiles.

"Lanie, hey!"

She came and sat with them and took little baby Kaylee in her arms.

"Oh she's so pretty, I can't get over her"

"At least you're not threatening to eat her up" Rick joked. "There's one nurse here who's a little too fond of her"

Lanie and Kate both laughed.

"So, where are the girls?"

"They're gone off to buy some stuff, we're going home tomorrow" Kate said with a gleam in her eyes.

Lanie's eyes widened "really?" she said excitedly "That's great!"

She then spoke only to Kaylee and said "You're finally going to see your home baby... aren't you excited?"

And Kaylee made a tiny sound. They laughed at her innocence. She was so oblivious to the way she affected everyone around her. She had no clue about her humongous family, including an M.E. and two detectives who worked with her mother. Little Kaylee was still new to everything. But she seemed to be learning fast.

She would only sleep in the arms of her mother. Not even Castle had managed to ever put her to sleep. She was partial to her elder sisters at times. Sometimes she would sit silently with Alexis, but sometimes she'd wail and cry until Avril or someone else carried her. Kaylee was growing well; they could already see major differences in her now compared to what she looked like when they first saw her. Her weight had increased too and the doctors said everything was looking up.

And as Kate though about the idea of finally going home with her family tomorrow, she couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort and joy. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

_4 months later._

It was almost dinner time, and Rick was still at the doctors. She wondered if everything was okay. The girls were in the living room. Alexis was reading a novel, while Avril was sprawled on the couch reading a book. She thought about their conversation earlier that day.

_She was standing before her vanity mirror, wearing only her bra and underwear; she had just gotten out of the shower and needed to take a look at something. As she stood there, studying the scars that the stitches had left behind on her body, she felt disgusted by them. Although they reminded her of the miracle named Kaylee that it brought into their lives, she still hated herself every time she saw those scars. Those scars wouldn't have been there if she'd been more careful, if she'd taken care. Cause then she would have given birth naturally to their little baby girl._

She wondered then, as she touched the scars, if she would have another chance to give birth… naturally…

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Castle's arm come around her and his chin rest upon her shoulder._

_He must have just woken up, how had she not seen him get off the bed and come to her. She smiled at him and he kissed her cheek softly_

_"__What are you doing?"_

_"__These scars..." she paused "will they ever disappear?"_

_She asked softly, and he looked at her scars in the mirror, his hands reached out to softly move his fingers over them. _

_"__Why are they worrying you?"_

_"__They're reminding me of things I don't want to be reminded of" she admitted._

_He turned her around in his arms so that she was facing him, and he said "those scars should only remind you of Kaylee. Nothing else. Cause all of that is in the past now Kate. The only part of it that moves with us is Kaylee. She's our future"_

_She smiled at him. He always knew what to say to make her feel better._

_"__Don't let those scars make you see yourself as anything less than extraordinary. They're a part of you because Kaylee is a part of you."_

_She kissed him and whispered a soft 'thank you' at his lips. His arms wrapped tight around her and pulled her in for a hotter, more passionate kiss. And Kate really didn't mind. It was exactly what she needed._

But when Ricks hand began to move lower down her back, and he began to pull her tighter against him, she knew she had to stop him, and that was the hardest part.

_One of his hands had reached up over her breast, and she had to slowly push it away. She broke the kiss, as hypnotising as it was, and put her forehead to his, they were both breathing hard from the effect of a strong expression of love, but she spoke nevertheless.  
She didn't want to see the look of disappointment in his eyes again this time, so she kept her eyes closed when she spoke._

_"__Rick, stop"_

"come on Kate, it's been so long."

"no… we can't. Nott until we're sure you can take it"

"I feel alright Kate really…"

"I won't take the risk" she opened her eyes then and looked into his blue eyes, they were really disappointed.

_She kissed the corner of his mouth and said "If we went ahead and if you were to have any kind of pain, I'd hate myself for it. I already hate myself enough because I'm the reason you have a bullet wound and stitches on your torso to heal from."_

_"__No Kate..please don't.." she kissed him to shut him up and then said._

_"__when the doctor gives you the all clear, I promise you, I will do anything you want me to do"_

_He nodded now. "I have an appointment with him today. But I don't think I'll get an all clear from him so soon" he sounded a little hopeful, but mostly not._

"I'm sorry honey… but until then, this will have to suffice" and she leaned in again and kissed him with all of her love. And he kissed her back with equal fervour.

Kate was brought out of her her little flashback when she heard the door open. She quickly served the last plate of food and placed it on the dining table, wiped her hands on a napkin and went to find her husband.

"I got great news" he said excitedly.

Avril switched the TV off and sat up, Alexis kept her book down too. Castle walked over to the other side of the room, so that he could face all three of them when he spoke.

"what is it?" Kate asked. She couldn't understand what the doctor could have possibly said that had him so excited.

"you look really hyped Dad, did he give you some weird drug" Avril joked and Alexis laughed.

"Nope! I'm not drugged"

"then what is it? Come on tell us already" Alexis said, getting impatient.

* * *

**Leave me a review please. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Notice the change in rating. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 12

He looked at Kate, and spoke aloud to all of them

" I got the all clear!"

" what?" Alexis squealed! He looked at his two daughters and said

" he said I've healed perfectly. I'm fit and fine and allowed to lead a normal life again! I can get back to all physical activity"

" all physical activity?" Kate asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

And he replied with a naughty smirk "that's exactly what he said"

They held eachother's gaze for a moment, forgetting the presence of their teenage daughters in the room. His eyes began to wander down his wife's body and she bit down on her lip already dreaming up fantasies of them getting it on tonight.

"Ewww! Both of you stop it!" Avril squealed and brought her hands up to cover her eyes. Kate laughed and Rick admired it. He then plopped himself in the little space between his daughters and put both his arms around them. "I want to do something tomorrow"

"Like what?" Alexis asked excitedly.

"Let's go bungee jumping"

"Oh no you don't!" Kate interjected, she sat before them on the edge of the coffee table and said  
"Don't you go over doing your freedom"

"Bungee jumping is not 'overdoing'. What I'm going to do with you tonight... now that will be…"

"Lalalalalalalala..." Avril started singing out loud and holding her ears closed.

"Oh my god! Did no one teach you to how to behave among kids?" Alexis spoke out loud.

Kate couldn't help her laughter at the girls' reactions.

"Hey, don't blame me... I've been denied..."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" Kate warned him with a glare.

"Everything's so extreme between you two" Avril exclaimed.

"It's always been that way." He had eyes only for the woman before him, even though he was talking to his daughters.

"And I wouldn't want it any different" she replied.

Kate wanted to grab his face and kiss him senseless. But she knew that would make the kids uncomfortable. So she held back, knowing too well, he was reading her. He knew what she wanted.

And they both knew, it would'nt be long until they would finally be all to themselves.

"Come on, dinner is served. I'll go get Kaylee, she's slept long enough. For now." She got off the coffee table and walked to the kitchen, and the girls followed behind her.

Extreme was an understatement to describe everything they've been through recently. But they're alive and doing great, and they had three beautiful daughters. Everything they've been through, had all been worth it. Life was beautiful and their love was only growing stronger.

After dinner, they all sat around in the living room, to watch a movie. Kate took Kaylee in her arms and snuggled with her on the couch, and rick sat by her side, holding her close to him. Avril and Alexis sat below the couch, making themselves comfortable with a few pillows around them.

It was a chick flick, and really, Rick had no interest in watching. However, there was something else that seemed to have his attention. And she always did. He was staring at Kate, staring at the way she kept placing soft kisses in their baby's hair, the way she was whispering sweet nothings in her tiny ears, how she would close her eyes and just take a deep inhale of that beautiful scent of her baby. And then coo at her and kiss her soft fingers.

Kate could never get enough of her, and rick could never get enough of watching them. Watching Kate with Kaylee was the most adorable thing ever. It was a mother-daughter bond you'd find nowhere else. Clearly, Kate was not paying attention to the movie either. She suddenly turned to look at him and found his staring at her.

She raised an eyebrow "What?" she mouthed to him.

He shook his head to say "Nothing"

She smiled at him, and leaned up a little to kiss him softly and then whispered "just a little while more, and you can do more than staring"

"I can't wait" he admitted and kissed her again. The credits started to roll in, and the girls got up, said their goodnights and went to bed. Kate wanted to spend a little more time with Kaylee, but the tiny little girl was sleepy again because she had just fed her.  
So she decided she'd better clear up the kitchen a bit before getting to bed.

"Castle, could you put her to sleep? I'll just finish up with the dishes and then come upstairs"

"I got it, don't worry" he assured her and slowly took Kaylee from her arms. He kissed his sleepy little girl and then said

"I'll put her to sleep, and then wait for you in bed." He winked "Don't keep me waiting too long"

She stepped into his space and said up close at his lips. "Trust me; I want this just as bad as you do"

"I won't believe it till I see it" he turned around with a smirk on his face and walked to the nursery they had made especially for her, in a room that was close to their own.

When Kate was done she went to the nursery, wondering if castle was still there. She found the lights turned down, and Kaylee fast asleep in her crib. She lightly brushed her cheek with the back of her finger and whispered "Good night Kaylee, Mommy loves you so much"

Kate walked through the study and opened the door to their room, to find Castle sitting on his side of the bed, shirtless, wearing only his boxer shorts, looking through something in the drawer of his bedside table. He hadn't noticed her presence in the room.

She tiptoed to her side of the bed and slowly, very silently took off her top and her pants. She let her hair lose, and carefully climbed into bed. She was careful to not let the dip in the bed be noticed by him and in a flash, she put her arms around his neck and let her hands wander down his chest, feeling up his upper body to both their delights. Her wandering hands made him smile. And she began softly kissing down the side of his neck.

He hummed his appreciation. "You made me wait quite a while"

"I hope you didn't think of starting without me"

"I'd never" he said with a confident smile. She let his back press into her body, and he could feel the roughness of the lace on her. He recognized that lace like the back of his hand. He knew all of her lingerie by heart. Most of it, he had bought for her.

She nibbled on his ear and kissed skin passionately; making him feel things he'd been waiting to feel for so long. And then as if he'd read her mind, she got rid of her bra. He smiled. Her warm skin on his back, her delicious lips on his skin, her soft palms grazing his body, he lost all control in a second.

Kate didn't know how and when, but she suddenly found herself, pinned down to the bed, and her husband on top of her, staring into her eyes, his eyes had darkened and hell, it did things to her. She wiggled under his weight. She could feel him through two last layers of clothing that were keeping them apart.

"Rick..."

he balanced the weight of his upper body on one palm and with the other, he began to touch her, starting with her cheek, caressing her face and admiring the feel of her skin against his hand.

His hand wandered down the side of her neck, her collar bone, feeling her skin fire up against his palm. She had her eyes closed. He wondered what his touch was doing to her. They were doing this after so long, he just wanted to imprint all of this into his memory forever.

His hand found her breast, and he watched as she opened her eyes to look at him, to watch the huger grow in him, he cupped her, and fondled her, and she writhed under his touch. He squeezed, and tweaked, and had her panting and softly whispering his name.

Her hand had reached out to cup the back of his head; she needed to kiss him, to feel that hunger on his lips, to show him how hungry she was for him. No, it wasn't a hunger, it was stronger, it was a thirst. Yes, thirsts felt stronger than hungers. She wanted to taste his lips again, and feast on them and devour them, devour all of him.

But he had plans of his own; his lips brushed against her collar bone, sending goose bumps down her body, adrenaline through her veins, and pure delight down to her core. His breath was warm against her skin. Everything was just really hot! And she was burning with desire. So much so, that she couldn't form coherent words for the life of her. There were words and strong emotions being created at the back of her throat but they were resounding through her lips as mere moans and whimpers.

His hand left her breast and wandered lower. She almost screamed at him because of the loss of his touch on her. Almost. But then she felt his touch again. He was caressing her hip; his fingers teasing near her inner thigh, then back up over her abdomen.

"Take it off" she whispered to him.

He looked up at her, and the look on her face, the way she was biting down on her lip, he could see her anticipation. It was just as naked as her.

He crawled back up to her and kissed her, invading her mouth with his tongue, making her mad. Her hands wandered down his back, holding him close to her. She had been craving this. This feeling of his strong body, over hers, covering her with all of his finely toned, rugged body.

It was that feeling of sinking into their bed under him that made her feel over powered by him. She rarely let anyone over power her strength, but there was something about the way he made love to her when he was on top, and it was happening again.  
Only this time, it was a mix of love, lust, longing, passion, and a flaming hot desire to just feel and be one again.

She didn't realize when and how it happened, but he had rid her of all clothing now. She was bare naked under him. She wondered how she was missing the parts where he made those moves. But then again, his lips were distracting her. She cradled his lower body between her legs, and grinded against him. A deep groan resonated in him and vibrated through his chest, and against her.

"Woman, the things you're doing to me!"

"Show me! Show me what I'm doing to you"

She sounded so needy that he swore he could have just gotten off on her voice." Her hand had inched down to slip into his boxers and find him. And god, if her palm could make him feel so good right now, he couldn't wait to be inside her.

"Take it off Rick! Now" she tried pushing the elastic of his shorts down, finally he took them off and aligned himself above her.

Both of them gloriously naked for each other, he kissed her again, and he could feel the warmth of her against his manhood, the pool of desire that he created there. he kissed her like there was no tomorrow, because really, he couldn't care less about a tomorrow, he was living out all he could tonight, cause he'd waited too long to be able to feel this connected with her again.

She sucked on his lower lip and he kissed and kissed until her entire body hummed for him. She was trying to grind herself against him, so he finally held himself at her entrance, and watched her as he entered her. Her face spoke volumes of what she was feeling.  
Hell if there was one thing he really admired about this woman, it was how responsive she was in bed. He hadn't moved, just placed himself inside her, and she already looked like she was ready to finish.

"Move castle!" She ordered.

He pinned her arms above her head, held them with one hand and began kissing her again, moving only slightly. She moaned in his kiss, he wanted to hear her, hear more of her, so his lips travelled to her jaw, kissing her jaw line and then down her neck, and then lower until he could tweak her pink buds with his teeth, just enough to make her body go crazy..

His free hand helped in giving her body sensations she'd been craving for months now, his hands wandered on her torso, his palms making love to her skin as he kissed and thrust into her slowly, yet sturdily.

There was a sound. It was so soft they could have missed it, had it gotten hidden among their own sounds. He stopped his ministrations on her.

"What was that?"

Kate looked around, and her eyes were drawn to the baby monitor at the same time they heard the soft cries of little Kaylee.

"She's got amazing timing" he panted. He was half joking.

She hit him playfully. "Rick!"

* * *

**well? ;) I know you have something to say. :) review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 13

"No seriously, now what?"

Kate was finding it hard to think with him inside her that way. But she knew this had to be interrupted.

"I hate to do this, but I need to get to her" she told him.

"I know" he said sadly.

He knew. Kate could never for a second bear the thought of Kaylee being in any kind of pain, or hunger, or anything that would make her cry. As soon as she would hear the soft angelic cry, she'd want to hold her and make everything alright for her. Kate had grown more attached to Kaylee, than any mother would ever be to her baby. Because not all mothers had been through what she'd been through. Kaylee was her little miracle, and she took everything about her seriously. Nothing, nothing could stand between her and her baby girl, whatever the situation may be.

She quickly put a robe on, rushed to the bathroom and was out in jiffy. But not before giving him a chaste kiss before departing. He called out to her

"What do I do until you're back?"

"Stay up will you?" she winked and eyed the tent that was formed on their comforter that was on him, covering him only up to his waist.

"Come back soon please"

Castle didn't like the idea of waiting this way. He was painfully hard for her, and he desperately needed her. But so did Kaylee, for other more important reasons obviously. He felt guilty for thinking this way, but right now, all of the blood he needed for his brains to work had gone south, and he couldn't for the life of him think straight. He needed Kate!

"Calm down big guy! No, don't calm down" he was talking in his head. But then his little conversation with himself was interrupted when he heard that beautiful voice again. The only difference now was it wasn't in person.

Kate must have not realized that castle could hear her through the baby monitor. From the sounds he heard, he guessed she must have picked Kaylee out of her crib to carry her. And then must have sat on that comfy sofa he had kept in there for when Kate had to nurse her. The baby monitor was usually kept on a table next to that sofa.

He listened carefully to her.

"Hey Kaylee, what is it honey? Did you have a bad dream?"

The little girl wouldn't stop crying.

"Now, now cupcake... mommy's here."

And then she began to hum a soft tune, it seemed to calm Kaylee down, cause her cries grew softer and softer until they completely stopped. Now all Rick could hear was the sweet voice of his wife singing to their baby girl. And it warmed his heart.

Kaylee made a soft little noise, and Kate chuckled.

"You look like you're in no mood to sleep tonight" the little girl made another little sound, and she sounded so playful.

"Well, you have impeccable timing honey... I would suspect you knew what we were up to"

She knew the little girl would not comprehend her, but she loved making conversation, and if the baby's expression was anything to show for it, she inturn loved when her mommy talked to her this way.

Kate kissed her. "Your daddy's going to get real upset if I don't go back to him, but I can't make you sleep either. You've got me in a fix."

The little girl's eyes shone and a tiny smile donned her sweet lips.

"Oh my god, you're so good at this. I can't even remember what I needed to go back to my room for" Kate adored her. She was always smitten by her baby girl.

'Oh wait, Castle. Junior Castle. Yes.' Her mind reminded her. But there was something about Kaylee that had her glued to her seat caressing her dear baby. And then she heard footsteps. She looked to the door to find Castle standing there, clad in his shorts and his v neck t-shirt.

"I'm sorry..." she began with a smile.

He walked in and interrupted her midsentence...

"Don't be, this is much better" he said as he sat down beside her and pulled her close.

She snuggled against his side and allowed little Kaylee to rest against her daddy's chest. She was so quiet with him, succumbing to the feeling of the slow rise and fall of his chest, and the soft cotton of his clothes against her cheek, she fell asleep listening to the soft beat of her daddy's heart, and Kate, soon after her daughter, gave into sleep too, against her husband's shoulder.

He couldn't sleep. There were two perfect examples of perfection in his arms, draped around him, and the love he felt for both of them was a little too overwhelming. He kissed them both.

He didn't care anymore that his night of pure bliss with Kate had been interrupted. Because here, with these two miracles in his arms, he was experiencing something stronger. A love that no sexual action could ever compare to. This was something else, and putting a word to it would lessen the beauty of it. So the writer in him stopped thinking. And the father and husband in him thought to himself "This is what I healed for. This is what keeps me going"

* * *

**AN: That's all for now folks. I promise I'll update soon.**

**thecoolanonymouswriter (aka shona1243 on twitter) and I have started writing a new story together. Co authoring with her is super fun, and I think you guys should totally give the story a read. It's our way of coping with the finale . It's called 'The Universe and You' and you'll find it on her fanfiction account. Do leave us a review there too. **

**But first.. tell me what you think of this story so far :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. **

**Notice the rating. You have been warned. . **

* * *

Chapter 14

Kate awoke suddenly and found that she had fallen asleep here in the nursery. Not just her, but castle too. And Kaylee was stuck to his chest like it was the most comfortable place to be in. Kate looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6 am. They still had time. She slowly got up, and Castle immediately felt the loss of his wife from his side. He stirred awake,

"Shhh" she'ssleeping. Kate brought Kaylee to his notice.

He nodded. She slowly carried her off of him and placed her in her crib. The little girl was sleeping peacefully. She then turned to her husband.

He was rubbing his eyes and yawning. Shetook his hand in hers and said "Come on"

"Huh?" he was still so sleepy. But he let her pull him off the seat and lead him out the door to their bedroom. He was still seeing blurred by the time she had pulled him into the room. His eyes always took a while to get clear vision when he just awoke from sleep. She made him sit on the bed and then she walked back to the door and locked it. He looked up at her through squinted eyes when the sound of the door lock clicked.

"Why are you...?"

And even before he could finish, she turned around, pulled the tie on her robe and let it fall off her shoulders and to the ground."

His eyes widened, sleep forgotten.

"Oh"

She smiled that naughty, sultry smile of hers. And he smiled back.

"I forgot that you were completely naked under that robe the entire time"

"I knew I'd have to remind you" she said as she walked closer to him. His eyes wandered over her body as if he had just won a game and she was his trophy.

"You like what you see?"

"You know it Kate"

she put one knee beside his thigh on the bed and did the same with the other knee on the other side of him, and sat on his lap, straddling him. Her arms were around his neck, her lower body grinding into him. He hated that she was fully naked and he was still fully clothed. But by god, her skin looked delicious. His hands wandered over her body, taking it's time to touch her everywhere. Her creamy skin, glowing in the soft light of the morning that was creeping in through the blinds of their windows.

Her lips clashed against his then, and he massaged the muscles on her back with one hand, his other hand fondling one of her breasts.

"Ummm" she hummed in their kiss, telling him exactly how much she loved and missed his touch.

She lifted herself a little off his lap, and he began to kiss her nipple, both his hands now, expertly moving over her waist and back, time and again taking a chance to touch her silky golden tresses of hair falling over her shoulders. She kept her hands steady on his shoulders, and she could feel the heat radiating off him through his clothes.

As much as she hated interrupting what his mouth was doing to her, she needed to get rid of his clothes right now. So she slowly pushed him away, reached down for the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it up above his head and off. She threw it to the other end of the room, and pushed him down to lie on the bed. He fell back with a thump.

The view before him was the most beautiful scene he'd ever watched. He swore he could spend hours studying every curve and edge of her body and never get tired or bored.

She leaned over him, until her eyes were directly above his, and her hair curtained their faces. He wasn't sure what she was looking at, but her eyes were fixed on his, and that's when he felt it, she began grinding herself on him, moving sinfully slow over him, he could feel his shorts getting wet with her movements on him. Gosh he was so painfully ready for her, why was he still clothed?

She was watching his eyes while tormenting him

"Kate... let me get them off first"

she kissed him hard. Sucking at his lips with everything she had, tasting him, their lips doing a dance, choreographed like they had never run out of practice. And she reached down and helped him get rid of the last piece of clothing.

And before he knew it, she held him in place and sunk down on him. His eyes shut tight. The feeling was out of this world. She was so tight, so wet, and so warm, she was designed for him. Made for him. She had taken him in fully, to the hilt. They both needed a moment to be reminded of how perfect this felt.

She closed her eyes and kept her hands on his chest. His heart was thrumming with enthusiasm under her palm. As was his manhood inside her. Even as she thought about it, she clenched around him and he sounded his pleasure. She kissed him for that, for always making her feel so good, for never being selfish, for dancing with her, and not trying to take the lead or even be led. For being so in sync with her all the time.

She kissed him and slowly moved, and he held her tight, one arm wrapped around her, the other at her him, guiding her to go on.

It wasn't too long until they both found they're release, words dripping with lust flew out of their lips, as skin slapped against each other, sweat aligned their bodies, two became one, and each drew out love from the other in its most humanly form, yet in a feeling too out of this world to describe.

Somewhere near the finish line he had decided he wanted to be on top of her, and she felt as if he had read her mind, he probably did, that was the only connection left to have with him. He had turned them over so gracefully that nothing was interrupted. Everything flowed beautifully. She came with his name on her lips like a prayer, and he came, watching her lose all control.

As she laid there over him, completely spent, her head resting over his chest, she was catching her breath. She suspected she had worn him out. After all this time, sharing this intimacy again with him must have drained him of energy. She looked up at him, he was staring up at the ceiling "You should sleep. You must be tired."

He looked at her with confusion written all over his face

"Are you kidding me? I want to do that again!"

She almost laughed at his excitement. But decided she wanted to do something else. She got up so that her weight was balanced on her hands beside his head, and her knees beside his stomach. And slowly she began kissing his neck, her lips moving sinfully against his skin, lower, till they worshipped his collar bone...

"Kate... wow.." he whispered as he closed his eyes to succumb to the feeling of her lips and tongue... her beautiful mouth.

Her lips kept moving lower, and he knew exactly where she was going, and he was already ready for it.

When her lips brushed over his pecks, he groaned loud.

"Shhh..." she whispered against his burning hot skin. "You don't want to wake her up right now"

"No... No i don't... not right now"

she chuckled and got back to worshipping his body, she kissed down his abs, the ups and downs on his body making her look to him as a work of art. And she sure knew how to appreciate art. Especially the kind branded "Richard Castle"

By the time her mouth reached the place he wanted it to, he had lost all senses. Except for the feeling of her around him, he could not feel anything else. He didn't want to either. This was enough. This was it. This was all he needed. She worked her lips on him like a sex goddess. And watching her, only turned him on more.

They're morning was adventurous, and gave them just the right kick start to the day. Castle was feeling rejuvenated. They showered together and helped each other dry off. They got dressed and then went down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

When Alexis entered the Kitchen that morning, she found her mom and dad standing near the stove, making out like teenagers did, while the pancakes were cooking.

She took a seat on the stool opposite them and she wanted to laugh out loud at the fact that they were so busy they still hadn't seen her.

"Ahhheeemm" she pretended to clear her throat, and they pulled away from each other like love sick teens would if their parents walked in on them. Kate's face was red. And Castle stepped a little behind her. His hair was a mess.

"Alexis. We were just..." Kate began to explain.

"Pancakes... Making pancakes…" Rick said for her.

"Yea." Kate nodded and began to flip the ones in the pan, the giddy smile on her lips shamelessly growing bigger.

"I'm sure you were" Alexis said, teasing them. Castle straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair.

"I better go get Kaylee" he said and disappeared quickly. Kate and Alexis both laughed. Avril joined them just then.

"What are you guys laughing at? What did I miss?"

Kate quickly said "Nothing" but her word was drowned by Alexis when she said "Mom and dad were having a heavy make out session when I came in here"

"I'm suddenly not in the mood to have breakfast" Avril said.

"Don't be ridiculous, we were just kissing. Nothing more." Kate defended.

"Yea. Even kissing. What? You guys didn't get enough last night?"

Kate looked up at both of them and she didn't have to say anything, the look on her face said it all

"Okay. Don't answer that... I think we got the picture."

"Got what picture?" Came Castle's voice, followed by him, holding little Kaylee in his arms. He brought her around to Kate and Kate gave her a sweet kiss on the head

"Good morning honey" she said to her baby.

"Picture of you two not getting enough of each other last night."

"Ughh! Avril! Stop it!" Alexis squealed. The two of them eventually got busy with some topic about a mutual friend.

Castle put his one arm around Kate while she continued flipping pancakes. He looked at Kaylee. But spoke to his wife.

"You think she's going to be like them too?"

Kate laughed. "What do you mean?"

"She's going to make a big deal about how we can't keep our hands off each other."

"In case you forgot big daddy, she already showed us last night that she has a problem with it" Kate said. And they both looked at each other and laughed.

"What are you guys laughing at?"Avril asked.

"Nothing" Kate said. "Eat you breakfast" she pushed their plates of pancakes in front of them and they began eating and that's when she felt castle's hand move lower down her back. She wanted to look at him and give him that death glare, but he was so fast.

He grabbed her rear and she found it hard to focus. So she pushed his hand away and turned and softly scolded him. "Don't! Not here"

she then took Kaylee from him and went around to put her in her high chair. He had a smug smile on his face; he leaned over the counter and began looking through the paper while sipping on his coffee.

They had all decided to go to the zoo today. To show Kaylee all the animals. And after that, out for lunch. After breakfast, the girls went back upstairs to get ready. Kate waited until she was sure they were upstairs and then she came and stood beside castle.

Kaylee was busy playing with her pacifier. She turned him around to face her and crashed her lips against his. She took his hand and placed it on her hip, and he let it wander back to cup her ass.

"You wanted me to touch you some more, didn't you?" he asked between kisses, That smug smile back in its place.

"Of course I did idiot" they chuckled and kissed some more, until Kaylee wanted their attention again.  
They happily gave it to her. They'd continue their little sexcapade tonight. ;)

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? What do you think of the story so far? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Hey guys, hope you're all still with me on this one. I'm sorry I've been away so long. Work and college keeps me tied up most of the time. Since it was the weekend, I found some time to write and here's what I ended up writing. **

**I also wrote a one-shot called 'The Right Direction'. You could check that one out after you're done reading this.  
And don't forget to leave me reviews. would really appreciate it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Rick Castle rarely woke up earlier than his significant other. Today was one of those rare occasions. He looked at his woman, sleeping soundly beside him, and he watched her with awe. The soft rays of light that were fighting to make their way through the closed blinds, were dressing her skin. But they were no competition to the glow she already sported. Kate Beckett was a beautiful woman, and nothing, no amount of nature's beauty could stand to compete against her. She'd run circles around them at any beauty pageant.

Rick smiled at the thoughts that were filling his head this morning. He wished he could wake up before her everyday this way and watch her, admire her when her guard was down, when she was at her most vulnerable state. He hadn't realized how long he'd been watching her, until she suddenly stirred awake, and her eyes first caught his.

Her face showed confusion at first, on finding him staring and smiling at her that way. But then it immediately relaxed and she closed her eyes for a few seconds again, not wanting to wake up yet.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" she replied, with her eyes still closed. And then with no thought, she scooted closer to him, and snuggled into his side.

"What time is it?"

"Why does it matter? You don't have to go anywhere today" he said excitedly.

She hummed lazily, and he kissed her head. Twice, thrice. She looked up at him with a smile.

And he kissed her lips. It was a beautiful start to a beautiful morning, lazing in bed with his beautiful wife.

She kissed him softly, taking her time to appreciate his lips. Her hand moved lazily on his chest, reveling in the soft cotton of his V neck t-shirt.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. What about you?"

"I woke up early, but it was worth it, to get to watch you"

She chuckled and hit him playfully. "Really? You were watching me sleep? Castle I'm not really my best when I'm unconscious"

"Au Contraire, You haven't watched you sleep. You're prettier than sleeping beauty."

She smiled appreciatively and kissed him again: a reward for always making her feel so precious to him.

"What time is it? Are the kids up?"

"I didn't check, but being Kaylee's first birthday, I think they're already up, making plans for the day"

"Yea, Alexis did say they were planning a big birthday bash"

"And Avril said she invited almost everyone."

Kate sat up and tapped his thigh. "Come on, let's go wake Kaylee."

He sat up and put his arm around her and said with a naughty smile "can't we spend a little more time in bed?" he began softly kissing her neck. She closed her eyes. He knew just how to tempt her.

"Hmmm... Rick..."

"Come on, lie down, there's still time until we have to wake her" he urged.

Kate kissed him hard and fast on the lips, her hands caressing his body in ways too sinful to miss. And he gave back equally. But just before things could get a bit more heated, there was a knock on the door.

"Mom, dad, Kaylee's awake!" said Avril.

Kate smiled and said "Coming sweetheart."

She then looked at Castle and said, "Let's continue this later, alright?"

He nodded, and she got out of bed quickly, put on her robe and tidied her hair a bit. He watched her intently, staring at how beautiful she looked this morning.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you coming?"

He was brought out of his trance. "Ah yes..." he said. He quickly got up, slipped on his robe and they walked out together to find Avril and Alexis sitting at the kitchen island with Kaylee.

"What time did you guys wake up?" Castle asked his daughters.

"Oh, we were up an hour ago, too many things to do before the party tonight" Castle nodded in understanding. Kate reached out and carried Kaylee in her arms

"Hey Kaylee, Happy Birthday honey!" she said to the little girl, and placed a kissed on her head, a long, lingering one. She held her close and cuddled her, in her mind, wishing only the best for her little baby. Castle came up behind them and he kissed their baby too.

"Hey, big girl! Happy Birthday! Mommy and daddy bought you a lot of gifts! Do you want to open them up now?"

The little girl giggled excitedly and clapped her hands and Castle did the same with her. Kate laughed.

Just then, Kate's phone began to ring. Castle took Kaylee from her so that she could see who it was.

"Who is it?" he asked when she saw the caller id.

"It's Doctor Kacey"

"Why is she calling?"

"I had messaged her yesterday, telling her I had left my scarf at the clinic that day when I went to see her about flu. She's probably calling to tell me she's sending it over" Rick nodded and Kate excused herself to take the call.

The girls sat themselves down for breakfast, while Castle started the coffee and got to preparing the waffles for breakfast. Alexis and Avril were so excited for the party, they told Castle about the cake they had ordered and about the guys who would be coming to decorate the place in the afternoon, and the DJ, who by the way, happens to be super-hot.

Castle seemed a little uncomfortable with that last fact, but he dismissed it. He served the kids breakfast and then looked at his watch. It had been 10 minutes since Kate was on that call. He wondered what was up. When she came back in, he noticed her demeanor was a little changed.

"Everything alright? What did she say?"

Kate sat down beside the girls on one of the stools and said with a smile "Oh nothing, she has asked her assistant to drop my scarf off at the precinct. I told her I won't be there today, but she can send it over anyway"

"That's all you guys discussed?"

"Yea... Why?"

Castle grew suspicious, but he didn't let on. After they were all done with breakfast, Rick and Kate freshened up and all of them sat together in the living room to let Kaylee open up her presents. The little girl felt overjoyed to unwrap her gifts, in fact she seemed more excited about the act of unwrapping the shiny paper, than finding out what's in it.

She was sitting on her Mommy's lap, while her daddy and elder sister Avril were sitting on the ground helping her sort out all her gifts. New toys, clothes, stuffed animals, and more toys. Alexis was clicking pictures, one after the other, capturing the funniest and cutest of moments.

And when Castle brought out the last gift, and they opened it to find a mini laser tag kit for the toddler, Kate's laughter knew no bounds. In fact, she laughed so hard when Castle took Kaylee from her arms and gave her a little speech about how laser tag is an important aspect about the Castle family tradition, and how he is ever so happy, to have her become a part of it today, Kate almost fell off the couch laughing.

And Rick smirked at his ability to create that beautiful sound of laughter from her lips. Avril ridiculed his silliness and Alexis snapped away when Kaylee took the tiny laser gun and aimed it at her daddy.

After a while, Rick and Avril left to go get the cake for the evening, and Alexis had a few more calls to make. So Kate finally took the opportunity to sit down with her baby girl and just spend some time with her.

She carried her up to her room, and after having settled in their little sofa in her room, she spoke softly to her baby girl.

"Mommy love's you so much Kaylee... You know, this time, last year, I was out there putting you in the line of danger… I wasn't thinking straight." Kate wasn't sure how much Kaylee would understand from what she was telling her, but she needed to do this.

Her eye's moistened at the memory of Kaylee's birthday.

"Mommy did a lot of stupid things, but even after all of the stupid things I did, I was rewarded with the most beautiful gift a woman could ever have. You." she kissed her little baby.

"I put you through a lot of pain, and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for it, but I made a promise to you the first time I held you in my arms, and I want to remind you of that promise today."

Kaylee stood on her mommy's lap, her hands giving her support by holding on to her mommy's shoulders. She put a finger on her mommy's lip and stared at it with awe. Kate took her hand in hers and kissed her tiny palm and said.

"Protecting you from any harm has been my life's mission since the day I first held you Kaylee. And nothing will hurt you as long as I can do anything about it. I love you more than my own life, you should know that." The little girl smiled. And it warmed Kate's heart.

"I love you" she said to her. It was a line she was sure Kaylee understood, because she immediately leaned in and kissed her mommy's nose. Kate chuckled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Immediately Kaylee wiped it off her face and shook her head in the negative. Letting her know that she shouldn't cry. Kate kissed her some more and they just cuddled together for a few more minutes, the little girl, snuggling closer into her embrace, after all, it was her safe place, the protective arms of her mother, arms that held her in a cocoon of Love that only kept giving and giving. And as Kate softly whispered soft sweet nothings in her little miracle's ears, Little Kaylee, found herself falling asleep again.

Kate had never felt this much love for a baby before, of course she loved Avril and Alexis just as much. But Kaylee was her little angel. And she would do anything to keep her happy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Leave me a review with your thoughts? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 16

It was evening now, and Kate and Rick were getting ready for the party. Kate was running around in her bath robe, her hair tied up messily, looking for just the right dress to wear tonight. Castle was seated on the bed, clad only in his dress pants, putting on his socks and shoes, his hair uncombed.

Kate took two dresses out from her wardrobe and held them up for Castle to see

"Rick, pick one."

He stared at them with deep thought. And then said

"Bring them here"

She walked towards him and handed them to him, he held both up one by one and scrutinized them intently. Now and then, looking at Kate from head to toe. Kate assumed he was trying to imagine the dress on her. She waited patiently.

"This is a tough decision. But I've made my pick"

Kate clapped impatiently and smiled "Okay, which one?"

In a second, Castle, threw the two dresses behind him on the bed, and pulled Kate closer to stand between his legs, his eyes fixed on the lapels of her robe. He quickly untied the robe and said

"I don't want you to wear either. In fact, right now, I don't want you to be wearing anything" he had this look of pure mischief in his eyes and his hands moved fast, untying the robe and letting it fall open. He reverently kissed her torso, his hand making its way across her waist, then moving along her side and to her back.

Kate was taken by surprise with his move. A gasp left her lips when she felt his on her waist. She chuckled because it tickled. Her skin still felt warm and tingly after the hot shower and his kisses made it even more ticklish.

"Castle, I have to wear something for the party!" she ran her hand through his hair, the other softly caressing his bare shoulder.

"We'll dress in a while" he mumbled.

His lips were moving higher, towards the little bow at the center of her bra. She closed her eyes and smiled. His hair felt soft against her fingers and his scent was intoxicating. Softly she nudged at him and pushed him to lie on the bed, and crawled over him. She kissed him on the lips, softy and gently, drawing out his hunger for her.

His hands wandered on her back, under her robe. He turned her around then, made her lie on the bed beneath him, and he slid the robe a little bit off her shoulder. She watched him, moving slowly and ever so reverently. He leaned down and began to kiss her smooth creamy skin there, his lips leaving a beautiful sensation in their wake.

She pulled him in for a deep kiss again, taking as much from him as she gave. Nothing felt rushed right now. Both of them were being slow and gentle, soft caresses and kisses, gentle touches that awakened and aroused, but nothing too much either. She smiled in her kiss and it made his lips do the same.

"What?" He asked, looking at her with eyes of love and awe.

She traced his handsome face with her finger, her eyes following their direction until they touched his lower lip. She brushed her finger gently across it, feeling its softness.

He quickly caught it between his lips and sucked lightly.

A soft gasp left her lips and her gaze travelled to his eyes. They were dark with lust yet light with mischief. She drew her finger out from between those two lips of heaven and brought his face close for a short kiss again.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you" she said.

"What is it?" his gaze was transfixed on her. He started to place soft butterfly kisses along her jaw and at the corner of her lips. She hummed her appreciation for the way he loved to love her.

"Listen now" she chuckled when he wouldn't stop.

He finally looked at her and said "what is it? Tell me"

"I wasn't going to tell you until later this evening"

"I knew it!" he said excitedly.

"Knew what?" she said, confused all of a sudden. He knew?

He sat up quickly and began looking around. His enthusiasm confused her all the more, what did he know, what was he searching for?

"You bought me a gift too when you went gift shopping for Kaylee, right? And you weren't going to give it to me until later this evening after everyone has left the loft and you and I were alone like this, right?"

"Well… uhh... Yea but…" She stammered.

"That's alright, it's completely okay if you want to give me a gift right now!" he interrupted.

His eyes sparkled like a child's on Christmas morning. Kate understood what she had to do.

"You know what? I changed my mind" she said.

Castle's expression changed. In fact his whole face fell.

"What? Why? Why won't you give me my gift now?"

"Cause I want to keep you in suspense" saying this, she got off the bed, tied up her robe again and said "Come on, we have a party to host."

"Oh come on! Kaaatee" he whined. But she just laughed and went on with getting ready for the party. He had no choice but to do the same.

When they were both ready, he crept up behind her all of a sudden while she was doing her hair and said "Can I at least try and guess what it is?"

She chuckled "of course"

"It's the new play station I've been wanting?"

Kate didn't say anything.

He looked at her questioningly.

"What? I didn't say I'd tell you if your guesses are right." and she walked away immediately with a teasing smile and a proud sway.

Frustrated Rick bit his knuckles and then followed quickly behind her. "You can't do this to me!" he whined as they left their room to go find the girls.

"Of course I can." She said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 17

The party was on in full swing, people were dancing and eating and drinking and simply making merry. Kaylee was over excited to see all her favorite people there and Alexis and Avril were doing a brilliant job keeping everyone entertained. Rick however had not let even one chance to guess what his present was go. He tried to stick with Kate wherever she went, continuously trying to conjure up the right guess.

"Is it a new watch?"

"You don't need a new watch!" she stated as she walked towards the kitchen to get some more snacks for everyone. He followed her like a puppy.

"Is it that new Laser gun I've been eyeing?"

"I saw that gun, do you really think I'd get it?"

He stopped and answered to himself in a disappointing tone. "No, no you wouldn't" when he looked back up she was already walking back towards the couch. He ran after her.

"Is it some kind of gadget?"

She placed the bowl of snacks on the couch and turned suddenly with a look of surprise on her face

"Oh My God! Yes!"

"Yes?" he asked excitedly

"No!" she replied instantly with a roll of the eyes and she walked on to find Kaylee.

"Kate!" he whined again. And she smiled wickedly to herself. She spotted her dad playing with Kaylee so she turned back around to face Rick and he almost ran into her.

She poked at his chest "Stop trying to guess so much, when the time's right, I'll tell you."

He looked at her for a moment and then conceded. "You're right." He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm sure whatever you got me is brilliant."

She kissed him some more and spoke at his lips. "Save the last dance for me okay" and then she moved away to join her dad.

And Rick mumbled incoherently "Will you tell me then?" but she didn't hear him. He smiled to himself and then went to check on Ryan and Espo.

They had danced together at the end of the night, and then bid their guests farewell. After everyone had left, Kate and Rick went about clearing up the place while the girls sat together with Kaylee to open up presents. When they're parents rejoined them, they were almost done.

Kate sat by Avril's side and carried Kaylee onto her lap and kissed her on her head. Rick sat on the arm rest of the single seater sofa that Alexis had plopped herself in.

"So we're done unwrapping all of her presents" Alexis stated

"That's great!" Kate exclaimed and then spoke to her little baby "With the amount of toys you got today, looks like we're going to have to get you a toy box that's 10 times bigger than the one you have."

The little girl smiled. Her eyes sparkling as she cuddled a little teddy bear close to her.

"Well, technically, all of the presents haven't been unwrapped yet" Castle spoke.

And Kate didn't need to look up at him. She knew what he was trying to do. She smiled to herself as she played in her baby's hair.

"What are you talking about dad? Alexis and I went crazy unwrapping these gifts" Avril said.

Rick had his eyes on Kate but he spoke to Avril. "Oh but you probably haven't even seen the one I'm talking about."

Kate looked up at him and shook her head incredulously.

He then quickly addressed his youngest and said "I'm sorry baby, but mommy's going to give me a present now okay? Don't feel bad alright."

Kaylee was oblivious. She was too engrossed with texture of her teddy bear's nose.

"What are you two up to?" Alexis asked her mom and dad with laughter in her voice.

"Come on Kate, Why don't you go and get my present down here."

Kate sat still, smiling to herself. And Castle had a sudden realization.

"oh, unless it's something that's inappropriate for the girls to see"

"Oh My God! No!" Avril squealed and covered her eyes.

Kate laughed out loud "No no, it's not that sort of present!" she explained.

And Rick relaxed again, his naughty smile finding its place on his lips again. She caught his gaze and then looking only at him she said "I don't need to go get it Rick. It's in this room."

His face changed. "What! It's been here the entire time?" he began looking around again. "How did I not see it!" he said. He got up from his seat on the sofa arm rest and began to intently look around.

"I wasn't going to give it to you until later tonight, but since you brought it up again…"

"Yea yea... That's alright. But where is it Kate?!"

"It's too much fun watching you search" she laughed and put Kaylee to sit beside her, between herself and Avril.

"Girls! What are you just sitting there for? Help me search!"

Avril almost got up, but then Alexis reasoned "No! The gift is for you Dad! You should search." Avril sat back down and Kate laughed some more. She loved these two.

But then she told them "No No, Alexis, this gift isn't just for your dad, it's for all of you"

"Then it's got to be pretty huge right? Why can't I find it?" Rick grumbled.

But Kate didn't answer him. Because that's when she noticed Alexis was deep in thought. And suddenly the young red-head looked up at her all of a sudden, a look of understanding and cheer coming to her eyes. She bit down on her lip to control her excitement and Kate smiled at her with equal vibrancy.

Alexis knew. She put two and two together. Kate didn't find it necessary to keep his suspense going any longer.

"Rick" she called out.

"Yea, just a second" he was walking towards their book shelf

"Rick listen" she said now, and stood up.

"What?" he said as he turned to look at her from across the room.

She smiled and spoke out loud "I'm pregnant"

A squeal broke out and they saw it was from avril. But she quickly covered her mouth and looked towards her dad. They all did. Kaylee, although she didn't really understand what's going on, she too looked in the direction of her daddy.

Kate held his gaze. His expression was this paralyzed look of confusion.

"You're pregnant?" he asked as he took a step towards her direction. And the two elder girls in the room both turned their heads in the direction of their mom.

"I am" she said softer now, the smile on her face growing bigger. The two young girls looked back in his direction. Their excitement mirroring what should be on both their parent's faces right now.

"wow!" he exclaimed. His look still full of shock "You're really pregnant?!"

"Okay if you two do not use more of your vocabulary soon, I'm walking out" Avril exclaimed!

Kate laughed, still not talking her eyes of her husband

"Castle, why are you standing so far away?" she said with a chuckle.

And that's when he realized how far away he was, and how close he wanted to be, and his legs moved, and then quickly, all at once, his eyes fixed on her, he almost tripped on something and Kate startled for a second, but he caught his balance again and the smile finally showed on his face when he was just a few feet away from her!

"You're pregnant!" he exclaimed right before cradling her face in his hands and kissing her like his life depended on it! He kissed her with all his love for her, showing her just how happy he was. They were going to have another baby! He let his arms wind around her and held her close to kiss her some more. She could feel his joy thumping hard in his chest against her body. He was kissing her with smiling lips.

When he finally pulled away, she softly spoke only to him "I know it's not your favorite play station or some new gadget..."

"No... No... It's none of those. It's better."

She laughed.

"Best Gift Ever" he said to her lips and claimed them again!

The girls wished them too after they had had their moment and Avril even tried to explain to Kaylee that she would be having a new brother or sister soon. But the little baby only understood that it was a happy moment and so she giggled with glee at every word Avril said.

It wasn't until later in the night, when they finally found themselves alone and in need of each other's caresses that Kate finally told him the entire account of the last few days. He kissed her slow and she said

"That day when Dr. Kacey rang me up, she called to inform me that some of the symptoms I was showing the earlier day were also symptoms of the start of pregnancy. So she tested my blood and well, it was positive"

"But Kate… You didn't seem happy that day. I mean, if Dr. Kacey called you up to tell you that you're pregnant, wouldn't you have been happy? I was watching you, because you looked disturbed, upset almost"

She smiled and spoke "Yea, That's because my first instinct was the instinct of worry. I was worried for her cause I was scared that my body hasn't healed enough after what happened last time, and the last thing I wanted was any complications for this new life in me. So I asked Dr. Kacey to connect me to someone who'd be able to answer my questions and well, they assured me, there's nothing to worry about. That I'm healthy, and our baby's going to be healthy too."

Rick looked at her proudly and said with a comforting smile "I don't understand how, for even a second, you can think that there's something in you that would hurt our baby" he leaned in and kissed her, and she melted with him.

As they slowly got under the covers while making love, he pulled away to mumble lazily at her lips "I think we're going to have a boy this time. Definitely."

"Shut up and kiss me Rick"

"Willingly!" he said and obeyed.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I know it's been a while, I'm sorry i took this long :( but my mid term vacations have begun now, i think I'll be updating more often :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 18

She woke up to a feeling she had come to term as the best feeling in the world. The feeling of her husband's lips against her skin. A lazy trail of kisses warmed herskin, as his lips strategically kissed down the back of her neck, to the place between her shoulder blades that was ever so sensitive to his touch.

She smiled lazily, her eyes still unwilling to open to the bright new day. His arm around her waist wrapped tighter around her, and she snuggled deeper into his offered embrace. She hummed softly and he chuckled. She could feel him, all of him against her and it made her feel alive. Last night made her feel alive, and this morning, his kisses were drawing out those beautiful memories of moments that would stay with them forever.

"Good morning babe" she groggily mumbled. She felt his breath against her skin, and his smiling lips. He then nuzzled his face into those golden brown tresses of hair that flowed beautifully on the pillow they were currently sharing. He inhaled deeply and in her mind she asked herself for the millionth time, how could there exist a man who loves her, head to toe, who takes every chance to worship her existence, who'd find a way even to say with no words, that he loved even her hair.

"Good morning" she heard his low deep tone. She turned slowly to look at that handsome face. She kissed him softly on the lips, slow and deep and let it linger when she pulled back, only to snuggle closer to his chest, warm and cozy, to be wrapped up in his strong arms.

"Do you have to leave today?"

He sighed "Kate you know I wouldn't if I had a choice"

She kissed his heart

"I know"

"Don't worry, it's just a week. I'll be back before you know it. The kids will keep you on your toes"

"Is that a warning?"

"I have to say, I'm afraid for you. This will be the first time I'm going to be away from Kaylee and Jamie this long"

"They're going to miss you from the moment you step out" she said with a frown.

He pulled back a little and tilted her face up to look at him.

"Don't worry, you'll do okay. I'll keep calling, and you and the girls can keep them distracted. They'll be alright"

"And what about me?"

"You've survived my absence before."

"Yea, but the more years I spend with you, the more kids I have with you," she said with a chuckle "The harder it gets to stay away from you"

He kissed her again, passionatly and lovingly, making every moment count.

"You keep say things like that, and I might just consider giving up writing all together just to avoid these book signings out of the city." she laughed and they made love once again.

It was an hour later, she had just got done making breakfast, when the girls walked in, in their PJs, Avril yawning away to glory.

"Didn't sleep much?" she asked her daughter.

"Kind of"

"She never tried" Alexis said with a smirk and Avril gave her a glare.

"Were you on your phone again?"

Avril didn't answer, simply began stuffing her mouth with her food so that she wouldn't have to answer.

"The things we sacrifice for boys." Alexis deadpanned and Kate laughed. She kissed both of them on the head, and then went on to her babies' room.

She first went to her elder one. Little Kaylee was now 3. She sat beside her little girls sleeping form and leaned over and kissed her beautiful face. The girl was growing fast and with every year, she was looking more and more angelic. The soft touch of her mother's lips, brought her out of her sleep.

"Hey baby, come on, it's time to wake up" the girl only cuddled closer to her mom and tried to go back to sleep.

She didn't want to, but she knew they'd want to say goodbye to their dad before he left. So she picked her up, carried her in her arms and said "Come on doodle bug, you daddy's going out today, and he's going to want a good bye kiss from you"

"Okay mommy" she mumbled while resting her pretty face on her mommy's shoulder. She carried her out and left her with her sisters and then returned to the room to get her youngest.

If Kaylee had looks of an angel, Jamie was the closest thing to perfection she'd ever seen. Their little baby boy was the apple to her eye. He was healthy, round, and had a summation of good looks that ran in the family. If anyone thought Kaylee was a mix of her parents' good looks, they hadn't seen Jamie yet.

Jamie had the perfect face. And anyone could tell he would grow up to be a heart throb just like his father, just by looking at him.

As she picked her one year-old baby out of his crib, he whimpered into her shoulder.

"Aww baby, what is it?"

The child grabbed some of her hair in his hand and relaxed in her arms. She smiled. He loved playing with her hair. 'The apple didn't fall too far from the tree' she thought with a smile as she made her way out, back to where the rest of their children were.

Castle had showered and gotten ready in that time, and was now seated beside his girls, having breakfast with them.

Kate went over to the fridge, took out Jamie's milk bottle, filled out dish with water and set it on the fire to heat up, she waited a few minutes for it to get warm, and then put the bottle in.

"I'll hold him, you can use both hands" Rick offered. She smiled and said "Don't worry, you eat, I got this"

He had no doubt. It surprised him how much she could do at once. Kate never failed to prove how good a mother she could be. Still, he finished off with breakfast fast, and was by her side when she was taking the bottle out.

"I'll feed him, don't worry" he said with a smile. He carefully took Jamie from her and began to feed him, cooing at his son, talking to him, telling him how much he loved him, kissing his soft cheeks now and then.

Kate sat by her elder two, and pulled Kaylee to come sit on her lap, and they all joined in to tease Avril about her new guy.

Half an hour later, Kate noticed her husband looking at his watch. And then she remembered. He had a flight to catch. The bag beside the staircase should have reminded her.

"Rick, are you getting late?"

"Actually I am." He said while getting up from the stool he was seated on. She walked to him and took Jamie from his arms. He went on over to the door and put his coat on.

When he turned back around, Avril took him by surprise by winding her arms tight around him.

"Take care okay. I'll miss you" she said softly. He kissed her atop her head and said with a chuckle "I'll miss you too, and I don't want to be told you eloped with that boy when I return okay, so don't get caught up with his charms"

She laughed "I won't dad!"

Alexis was right behind her. This was a hug he was all too familiar with, but it still held as much emotion to it as it always had.

"Dad, come home soon"

"I will sweetie. Help you mom take care of your brother and sisters okay"

"You don't need to tell me that, you know I'll do it anyway"

Kaylee was playing with the tie on her mommy's robe that was hanging down. He stepped closer to her. And got down to her level

"Hey baby"

"Where are you going daddy?"

"I got to do some book signings honey, I'll be away for a few days, but I'll come back soon, and I'll bring you that doll house you've been wanting."

A huge grin donned her lips and she giggled with glee. She leaped and threw herself into her dad's embrace. "Okay daddy"

"I love you doodle bug. Be good for mommy."

"I will, I love you too." she kissed his nose, and he flicked hers. He then stood up and took Jamie from Kate's hands.

"And you my little man, you're going to be the man of the house while I'm gone. Think you can hold down the fort for a week?"

Jamie caught hold of his daddy's nose and squeezed it.

"Yea? I think you'll do just fine."

"He has no clue what big shoes he'll have to fill in" Alexis joked from behind. And the girls laughed.

"Oh, he'll be sure to keep you girls in place" Castle mocked. "Am I right buddy? Yea?"

Little Jamie's eyes widened and this time he reached up to catch hold of his daddy's hair.

"Don't you worry, you're going to inherit our great hair too" Kate laughed from beside him, and Castle kissed his son one more time, before Avril came and took him, so that her mom could say goodbye to him before he leaves for the week.

Alexis knew they'd want a private moment, so she held Kaylee's hand and said "Come on, show me that new doll aunt Lanie bought you last weekend" And the girl hurried off to her room, tugging her elder sister's hand behind her.

Castle walked to the door with his suitcase and she followed slowly behind

"I wish I could come drop you off"

"It's alright, you need to be here with them" he said with a smile. And then that smile stayed on, his perfect blue eyes staring at her beautifully. And that smile, contagious as it always was, caused her to smile too. She looked down, memories of last night coming back to her, and her cheeks began to flaunt a beautiful shade of red.

"Why do you always give me the best nights of my life before I have to leave for something, it just makes leaving so much harder" he said.

she laughed and playfully hit him.

"Shut up. Now go, you have a plane to catch."

"I do" he paused for a moment, and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He made it a kiss she could hold on to for the rest of his time away from her, and she kissed back with equal fervor.

When she pulled away she said softly with a smile "Go now, before I decide to lock you in"

He took a step back, that mischievous smile on his lips, "You'd do that?"

"Go!" she chuckled. And he kissed her one last time and said. "Keep your phone with you at all times okay? I'll call you. And if you need anything, just call me, I'll come."

"Careful what you wish for" she teased. And when he sent a fly kiss her way, she said "Take care of you, I love you"

"I love you too, always" he said sincerely and then walked into the elevator with a last wave goodbye.

Kate shut the door and leaned against it. It was going to be a long week.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The first two days had been hectic, especially when Jamie began to realize that his dad was not around. Kate knew at once when his cries at night were not for her but rather for his daddy. She felt helpless and would hold him and coo him, and bring him in to sleep with her. She'd cuddle him close to her, and tell him stories late into the night until he fell back asleep again. She didn't mind it one bit. Jamie was her little baby perfection. She loved him with all her heart. She had spent that entire night awake, singing to him, humming while he was asleep, and just watching him. When the sun rays came in through the blinds of their room, she kissed his tiny forehead and said "You'll be okay. Your mommy's always here."

4 days, she was only 4 days into the week and she already missed him like hell. The past 3 days had been more tiring than she thought. Between consulting on cases over the phone, and taking care of her home and family, Kate was having no trouble falling asleep at night. But that doesn't mean she didn't feel his absence in bed beside her. Every night she'd bury her face into his pillow and fall asleep drowned in his scent. He would call often, and she appreciated it. It would bring her sanity back when everything got out of control.

With Kaylee throwing loud tantrums and Jamie always needing to be fed, or changed or put to sleep, with Avril and Alexis being in and out of the house now and then, both of them needing to go on with their social lives aside from helping their mom take care of the two little ones, Kate rarely found time to herself.

It was 1 am in the morning now, after putting Jamie and Kaylee to sleep, she had said good night to the girls and was now in her own bed studying a case they were currently working on. She hadn't realized it was already the next day. She quietly closed the file and took a look at her phone. She wondered if he would be awake right now. She smiled, and shook her head, she didn't want to wake him up if he was sleeping. She knew she was too awake to get sleep now, so she decided she needed a good soak in a bubble bath. She quickly got the water running in the tub and poured in a cap of her favorite bubble bath.

Jamie had a pattern of waking up in the middle of the night, so she knew she had a little while to herself before she heard his cries.

She slowly stripped off all of her clothes and stepped into the warm bath. After having set herself up the way she liked, she picked up her book from beside the tub, the latest nikki heat he had written, and quickly opened that one chapter she loved so much. And as she lost herself in the words he had written for her, she found herself relaxed and in a state of complete rest. She closed her eyes for two seconds only to be interrupted by a beep on her phone.

"Hey you awake?" a text from him read.

She laughed. He was just as awake as she was.

"How'd you know?" she sent back to him.

In a second, her phone began to ring, and his ruggedly handsome face, a picture she had clicked of him when they were on their honey moon showed on the screen. She slid the answer option across the screen and put the phone to her ear, her heart already anticipating the sound of that beautiful voice. She simultaneously slid lower down into the water, so that only her hand and head stayed out.

"I just know these things" he said. And she could hear the smugness in his voice. She laughed.

"How I missed the sound of that" he said.

"What? My laughter?"

"Yea.."

"Well, that means you haven't been making any good jokes lately" she teased.

"Are you doubting my jester- like charm?"

"I dare not, You might take it up as a challenge"

"That I would"

A comfortable silence fell between them and she closed her eyes.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Same old same old... Jamie fell asleep faster today than he did yesterday"

"That's good. We'll facetime tomorrow and he'll get to see me. What about Kaylee, how's she doing?"

"You were right, she is getting stubborn"

"It'll pass, I remember when Alexis went through that phase"

"You're forgetting, I saw Avril through it too"

"We both survived it the first time around. So you don't have anything to worry about."

"Yea... I guess she just feels the attention divided." She said to him.

"Yea, Doctor Julie said that would happen"

"How was your day?"

"it was alright, I have some really sweet fans"

"Don't I know it"

He laughed. "No seriously, earlier, they used to love gifting me things. This time, I've got a suitcase full of toys that my generous fans want to gift my kids"

"Seriously?" Kate laughed

"Yea.. It's crazy I know" he said.

There was a pause and then he asked

"How have you been holding up?"

"I miss you. Want you back home"

"Have you been sleeping well?"

"I think we both know the answer to that" she chuckled

"What are you doing?"

"Guess"

"Hmm.. you're in bed, reading"

"You're partially right"

"You're in bed."

"No I'm reading"

"But not in bed?" he asked.

"Hmmmm"

There was silence for a moment and then he said with a deep voice

"You're naked in the bath tub, reading my book."

"MY book" she corrected. He laughed.

"Well this conversation just got even more exciting" he admitted.

"hmmm" she knew where this was going and she'd been anticipating it.

"How I wish I could be there with you, sitting behind you, rubbing your shoulders, letting my hands wander down your arms, down your body, "

"I miss your kisses, the feeling of your rough stubble against my skin…"

15 minutes later, she was panting, reaching for her phone that she had kept on speaker and laid aside, while her hands had busied themselves underwater at his command.

She put the phone to her ear and heard him finish too, oh and if it didn't fill her senses with pure delight to know that they could be miles apart and still have this effect on each other.

"just what I needed" she said

"Me?"

"do you have to ask?"

"You're too coherent for my liking" he teased.

"You want incoherency, come home soon."

"You tempt me so much."

"tempting would be sending you a picture"

"I don't need a picture. I can see you"

"What, you've got cameras set up in our bathroom now?" she joked.

But then she heard the bathroom door creak, and her head turned to look at where the noise came from, only to find him standing there with his phone to his ear. Looking at her with the most mischievous smile. She sat there frozen, starring up at him.

"Holy..!" she began

"I know right" he said.

She almost dropped her phone into the water, but then kept it aside as both her hands flew to hold her squeal inside her mouth. He stepped forward, pocketing his phone and knelt beside the tub, his hands reached out and cradled her face, and she held on to them.

"How did you…?"

"shhhh" he said, and silenced her with a kiss, his lips, soft and gentle, and ever so loving.

"Can I join you?" he asked

"Get in here!" she commanded with a chuckle.

He quickly stripped out of his clothes and got in behind her, and when they were settled, she rested her head against his shoulder and twisted a little to kiss him some more, how she had missed the taste of him.

He let his hands wander down her body, just as he had described he would over their phone call. He caressed her, and worshipped her skin, just like he knew how to, and once again, left her panting, wanting more and more. The water around them moved with every move he made on her, and it harmonized with their actions. Her soft moans and his deep grunts bounced off the walls of his master bathroom and rang in their ears to remind them just how beautiful it felt to be in the arms of the love of your life and to make love to their hearts content.

They didn't sleep all night. After their little activities in the bath tub were done, they took a shower together and continued in bed. Right enough, around 3.30 am Jamie began to cry. Rick had just dozed off, so she slowly slid out of his arms and pulled on her robe, kissed him once more and went out to check on Jamie.

The smile on her face couldn't be wiped out for anything. She couldn't believe he was home, and what a way to surprise her. She carried little Jamie from his crib and sat down in the chair she used to nurse him in. she laid him against her bosom and slowly rocked him, humming his favorite tune near his ears.

When she knew he was falling back asleep, she spoke quietly to him

"I'm going to tell you a secret, promise you won't tell your sisters."

"buuuu" he mumbled into her chest in his half dazzed state. She laughed and kissed him and then softly told him

"Daddy's home. And he can't wait to surprise all of you in the morning. But you're going to have to sleep some more honey. Only then the morning will get here faster."

And the little baby, who reveled in the sound of his mommy's voice, smiled. She didn't know if in some way he understood what she had just told him, but he was falling asleep again. At the least, he must have picked up on her happiness. Daddy was home. He finished all of his book signings quickly just so that he wouldn't have to be away too long, just so that he could come back to his family sooner.

Kate's joy knew no bounds. She didn't care that she was not going to catch a wink of sleep tonight. That she was too excited her husband was home again. She laid her baby boy back in his crib and checked on her little girl before going back to her room. He was up, waiting for her. She climbed into bed beside him, and was attacked with a hungry need for her lips. She reciprocated the same for his.

* * *

**Reviews please? :) what would you like to see happening next? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: So I've been working on this story and also 'we need to talk'. Have you guys read that one? **

**H****ere's the next update :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20

A batch of waffles was being formed in the waffle maker. The loft was silent, except for the soft giggles that erupted from Kate's lips while Castles lips kissed down her neck, her back to the waffle maker on the counter, her writer pressed against her front, his hands roaming her waist and back, he softly bit her skin, and she hummed in delight.

"Don't you dare leave a mark. More than scarring me, you'll scar the kids."

He laughed and then kissed her lips.

"You're talking too much" he said.

She moaned, and he kissed her with all the love he could give. She was having a beautiful morning, her writer couldn't get enough of her today. She had to pull away and turn around to get the waffles out and put in a new batch, but he didn't want to stop.

So he put his arms around her and pushed her beautiful hair to the side to kiss her neck some more. She couldn't take it, he knew all too well that she lost all control over her body when he kissed her that way, yet he kept kissing, his hands getting more explorative on her waist.

She was partially grateful he was holding her because she was growing weak at the knees the more he kissed and spoke into her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe and she almost dropped the bowl of batter from her hands.

The minute she had set a new batch in and kept the bowl down, she turned around and grabbed his face, and clashed her lips against his, kissing him for all he was worth, he bucked his hips into hers and she ground against him.

A deep growl rose from his throat and she knew how turned on he was by all of this. She didn't know what was up with him, but ever since he was back last night, he's been hungry for her, needing her all the time.

"You sure did miss me a lot didn't you?" she asked.

"You don't know the half of it" he mumbled before attacking her lips again. His hand pulled open the tie of her robe to find the hem of his shirt she was wearing underneath. But that and her underwear was all she was wearing, so he let his hand wander under the shirt, to her hip, and then upwards.

"The girls will be down any moment" she gasped at his lips, his touch on her skin sending shivers down her spine.

"They aren't down yet" he said.

She chuckled at his lips and he pulled her hips flush against his, allowing her to feel what she had done to him yet again. And she moaned, softly. He smiled proudly at his success in getting her just as needy for him as he was for her.

But their early morning kitchen antics were interrupted when they heard Alexis and Avril's voice from upstairs. They were awake and coming to the kitchen.

"Quick! Cool it Castle!" she said, looking down at him, while she swiftly tied up her robe again and tried to settle her messed up hair. She needed to compose herself, and somehow make herself look like she wasn't just getting ready to fuck her husband on the kitchen floor.

He ducked down next to her. She looked down at him

"What are you doing?" she half whispered.

"Well, my plan was to surprise them wasn't it?"

"And this is your method? You want to jump up from behind the kitchen counter?" she gave him a sarcastic look.

"Yea" he said looking excited. She shook her head. This was going to be a sight. She leaned over the counter acting like everything was normal and sipped from her mug of coffee. The one Castle had prepared for her when they entered the kitchen this morning after a nice long shower. The one she let out a nice sexy moan for when she took her first sip, a moan that only made him want her more.

And that's when it had begun. His breakfast- make out session with her.

The two girls were chatting about something when they neared the kitchen counter and sat on the stools before it.

"Good morning mom." they greeted

"Good morning" she said with a warm smile.

"Did you two sleep well?"

"I know I did, I don't know about Alexis" Avril said as she poured a glass of orange juice for herself.

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep last night."

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?" Kate asked.

"I did" and Alexis began to tell Avril and her mom about her nightmare, Kate was trying to pay attention, but that was getting harder to do. Castle was a little extra mischievous today, his hand was roaming up Kate's calf, and just skirting up to her thigh, with every move he kept going higher and she could do nothing about it but try and wriggle her leg to get him to stop.

She wanted to smile, but couldn't. Alexis was talking about a strange monster who was running after her and Avril and that wasn't something to be taken lightly. She was doing her best to keep her features schooled.

It was right when Alexis reached the part about the monster cornering them, that Castle popped up from beside Kate and yelled "hey you two!"

And Avril screamed, Alexis gasped and Kate covered her mouth to stifle her laughter, because Avril, on seeing something pop out from behind the kitchen counter had thought the best reflex move, or move of defense would be to thrown her glass of orange juice on whatever it was that had jumped out.

Kate stood there, shaking with laughter, watching as Rick, drenched in orange juice looked down at himself and back up at the girls with a dumbfounded look.

"Oh my God! DAD!" Alexis said out loud and then began laughing too.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Avril said, louder. And then suddenly, her fear was replaced by a sense of relief and she began laughing at her own action and at her dad, standing there with orange juice dripping down his face, his neck, and robe.

"Well, I like your method of defense Avril" He said.

"I'm sorry" she laughed and got up from her stool to go get a few napkins. Alexis came to him and said "I want to hug you, but Avril just made sure I won't"

Rick had an idea then, "Oh come on, your old man made it home early to be with you and now you won't give him a hug?" he teased and started moving closer to her "come here" he said.

"NO!" Alexis looked at him with horror, she had no intention of getting herself all wet and sticky with orange juice. "Stay away dad!"

She had steeped away quite a few steps, so he turned around to go after Avril. Avril saw him approaching and knew what he was up to. She moved quickly, throwing the napkins to her mom and quickly picking up the bottle of maple syrup from the counter and aiming the nozzle at her dad. "Stay away or I will shoot" she said.

Castle stopped in his tracks "What are you?" he laughed and looked at Kate "did you send her for some martial arts or defense class where they taught her to use only food?"

Kate only looked at the three of them with her mouth covered. She couldn't help her laughter at their antics.

Finally she looked at her watch. She was going to get late for work, and she still needed to get Kaylee and Jamie out of bed.

"Okay, you 3, enough of the games now. Put down your weapon Avril, and get started on breakfast. Alexis you too. And Castle, go get yourself cleaned up, please."

"Alright, alright" he said, but then stopped on his way to the room, "Kate, could you come help me with this, I mean, it's all pretty messy." he said, while trying to get the neck of his t-shirt to let go of his skin.

Kate looked at her watch. She was going to be really late.

Alexis spoke "why don't you go help dad out, I'll go get Jamie and Kaylee"

Kate smiled, that would really help. She kissed Alexis on her head and said "thanks sweetie. I'll be right out."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 21

She entered the bathroom, to find Rick, just taking off his t-shirt, she stepped in front of him and helped him out of it. She then threw it into the laundry basket and looked at him. He was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I must taste really good right now." he said and she had to roll her eyes. Even drenched in orange juice, he still couldn't get enough of himself.

"Probably, but let's not find out, ha?"

She reached out for a towel, and dampened it under the tap, and just when she was about to wipe his chest, he held her hand and stopped it.

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't want to taste me" he spoke in that low bedroom voice of his. And Kate needed to look away from his dark blue eyes that were doing things to her.

"Rick, we really shouldn't be doing this right now." she said with a chuckle

"The heat between your legs while I was touching you begs to differ" and she had to look down to hide her reddening cheeks. He had felt it. He had felt how his touches were affecting her. How her desire was pooling between her legs ever since his first kiss this morning in the kitchen.

He angled her face to look back up at him, and then leaned down to kiss her, she tasted the orange on his lips and it made her smile. But then his hands started wandering, and she knew this was just not the right time, so she pushed him away

"Come on Kate…" he said as he tried to step closer to kiss her again, but this time she snapped,

"Castle! I said not now!" her frustration getting the best of her.

He didn't say a thing. Just simply took the damp washcloth from her hand and turned to the mirror behind him. She wanted to apologize for snapping at him, but that's when she heard Jamie crying. She turned and walked out.

She didn't mean to snap at him that way, she was just already sexually frustrated because of all his foreplay since morning, and there really was no time for her to do anything about it because she was already getting late. She couldn't be late today, Gates would throw a fit because she's back after a long leave.

She took Jamie from Alexis and put him in his high chair after kissing him good morning. Kaylee came to her side and clung to her "good morning mommy" she said

"Good morning baby" she kissed the top of her head.

"Mommy, can you call daddy up, I want to talk to him"

Kate was about to say something, and so was Alexis, when Rick came out saying "What do you want to tell him sweetheart?" and he had this huge grin on his face, it made Kate smile too, Kaylee squealed and let go of her mommy to run into her daddy's waiting embrace.

"Oh daddy, you're home! I missed you so much!"

"You did?" he asked.

"I did, if you don't believe me ask mommy, she'll tell you."

Rick looked at Kate for a moment. She was watching him, with a smile, but he looked back at Kaylee just as quickly. Kate had to tame the rush of emotion she felt at that, at him turning away.

"da…" Jamie said, struggling in his high chair ever since he heard the sound of his father's voice. Rick rose from the floor and carried Kaylee on his hip. He then came and plopped himself on the stool beside Jamie'

"Hey there big guy!" he leaned in and gave Jamie a soft kiss on his head.

"I heard you two gave mommy a lot of trouble" he told them.

"I didn't mean to daddy, Jamie was biting on my stuffed animals yesterday." She whined.

"Okay, we'll discuss this properly in a court session later on, is that alright with you?"

"Will you build up the court with the sheets again?" Little Kaylee asked.

"Of course" he said.

"Yay!" she squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. Then Avril spoke.

"I got nowhere to be today, I can be Jamie's personal attorney. You know, since he can't really defend himself"

"As long as there's no maple syrup or orange juice near you, I will be happy to have you in my court"

Kate and Alexis laughed at that.

Kate had just finished preparing Jamie and Kaylee's breakfast, so she quickly walked back into their room to get dressed. It took her all but 15 minutes, and she was out.

Rick kept an eye on her while he fed Jamie, she moved about swiftly, making sure all the stuff she needed was in her bag.

By the time she was ready, Alexis was also ready to go out, and Avril and Kaylee had just brought out the sheets to build a nice little tent. And Jamie was crawling about on the floor. Rick was behind the kitchen counter, just wiping it clean.

"Okay girls, I'll see you in the evening okay" she said to them

"Okay mommy" Kaylee said while kissing her mom good bye.

"Take care mom, have a nice day today" Avril said before kissing Kate on the cheek. She smiled.

"You too baby. And tell Alexis I said bye, I think she's in her room getting ready to go out."

Kate then bent down to the floor and picked Jamie up in her arms, she cuddled him close to her

"Be a good boy okay, I'll be home before you know it. I'll miss you"

"booo" Jamie said as he put a hand on her cheek. Kate kissed his soft palm and put him back down.

She then turned around to look for him. Her husband. And found him staring at her from the kitchen counter. She smiled. He looked away. She swallowed hard. The tears were on the edge of appearing. She walked slowly to the door.

"Kate..." she heard his voice. She turned around and there he was, standing before her.

"Rick... I'm... I'm sorry I snapped at you"

"No, no... I'm sorry, you had things to do, and all I've been doing from morning is distracting you... I'm sorry."

She stepped closer with a soft smile on her face and played with the collar of his shirt.

"Just because I said no this morning doesn't mean I haven't missed you Rick."

"I know" he said.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise" she said with a smile.

"I'll look forward to it" he said.

She leaned in and gave him a sweet, yet passionate kiss, with tongue and everything, and allowed him to fully relish it. And when she pulled away, she had taken his breath away too.

"I'll see you in the evening."

"Take care of you. I love you" he said, following her till she was out the door, she turned and sent him a fly kiss.

"I love you too" she said.

* * *

**Review please :) would love to hear what you have to say :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Sorry I took time to post this update. :) Just one chapter for now. hope you like it.**

** I'm working on the next, so don't worry :) **

* * *

Chapter 22

Kate turned her key in the door and entered in to find that the loft was really quiet. It was 6 in the evening, where was everyone? She dropped her keys in the bowl on the table in the doorway, and walked straight in.

The sight that she saw was not what she was expecting. Alexis and her boyfriend Matt were sitting on the couch having a very heavy make out session, his hands were all over her, and Kate had to look down and clear her throat to announce her presence in the room.

Alexis pulled apart at the speed of lightening and turned to look in Kate direction.

"Mom!" she said, still a little breathless from her activities and a little red in the face from being caught.

"Hi" Kate said with a smile and then she looked at Matt.

"You must be Matt, I've heard a lot about you from Alexis."

Matt smiled. And Kate had to admit, Alexis was telling her the truth when she told her he had a million dollar smile. Alexis had been dating him for a month now, and really, with the amount of times they'd gone out, and with the way Alexis loved to talk about him to Kate, Kate knew she really liked this guy.

She'd been waiting for a chance to meet him. Even though Rick still seemed over protective about Alexis and didn't like that his baby girl was so smitten with her new boyfriend.

"Hello Mrs. Castle. It's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to finally meet you too" Kate said warmly.

"I'm going to grab something to drink, you kids want anything?" She asked them. She wanted to give the two of them some time to cool it off. They both seemed caught off guard, and Alexis looked like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"No no, we already ate, Thanks" Alexis said with a shy smile.

Kate moved on to the kitchen with a smile on her face, and she knew Alexis was following her there. Kate grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and came to the counter where Alexis had seated herself up on one of the stools.

"Where's the rest of our family?"

"Jamie was getting bored and so was dad, and Kaylee suggested they go to the park"

"And Avril?"

"She's meeting some friends" Alexis wasn't looking up at her and Kate had to smile at how shy she was feeling.

"I… we were just watching a movie" she began.

"Does your dad know he's here?" Kate asked.

Alexis looked up at her with wide panicked eyes "No, no he doesn't… Kate, you won't..."

Kate reached out and took her hand in hers. "I won't tell him anything, don't worry"

She seemed to relax. "I'm sorry... I just, I had the house to myself, and we were texting, and I asked him to come over to watch a movie, and then... well..."

"You don't need to explain sweetie, I know how these things happen" Kate said with a naughty smile.

"And you're right, he is something."

Alexis looked up at her a smile, feeling a little more comfortable.

"I remember when I was your age, I was caught in quite a compromising situation, much worse than this." She laughed to herself as she recalled the memory.

"Really? Tell me about it!" Alexis said, sounding so excited.

"I will, later. Let's go keep your friend entertained, shall we?" she said, and came around the corner taking Alexis hand, and leading them back to the sitting room.

"So, Matt, Alexis told me you moved here from California?"

"Yea…"

Soon, the three of them found themselves in a very relaxed comfortable conversation, and even though Alexis' little date/make out session had been interrupted by her mother, she didn't mind one bit. Kate was so cool about all of this. She was teasing them and telling Matt that he would have been dead meat if it was Alexis' dad who entered instead of her, and Matt told her about how he loved reading Mr. Castle's books, and he couldn't wait to meet him one day.

"I'm sure we can have you over for dinner sometime soon, Matt" Kate told him, but she looked towards Alexis. Alexis nodded with a smile. She knew she'd have to talk to her dad first, and then eventually, she wanted her dad to meet Matt too.

Soon enough, it was time for Matt to leave, and Kate said goodbye to him in the living room, allowing Alexis to walk him to the door, and say goodbye to him in private. When she came back and sat beside Kate, she was biting her nails, and she had this sweet, shy blush donning her cheeks.

"You're head over heels in love with this guy aren't you?" Kate teased.

Alexis only looked at her and said "he's everything I've ever dreamed off"

"You remind me of the time I fell in love with your dad"

"Well you guys turned out great, so that actually makes me feel good about Matt"

Kate laughed.

Alexis sat closer to Kate and said "okay, forget about me, tell me about that time you were caught making out"

Kate laughed, but then brought her leg up under her to sit more comfortably on the couch, and started

"I was just a little older than you are now. Brent Edwards" she said his name with so much awe it made Kate smile. He was a heart throb, there wasn't one girl who didn't want him. And well, to my good luck, he wanted me too."

"Good luck? Kate, I think you may have had a line of guys waiting to date you"

Kate laughed. "I wasn't popular, but I had my fair share of guys"

"So what happened? Did your mom walk in on you while you were making out with Brent?"

"Worse. It was my dad"

Alexis had a shocked expression, and she covered her mouth to laugh.

"Grandpa Jim saw you making out?"

Kate softly said "Making out would be an understatement Alexis. Brent and I had been waiting for a chance alone. And when we finally got it, we went crazy. My dad walked in to find a shirtless Brent Edwards with his hand up his daughters t-shirt, and his tongue down her throat" Kate said, not willing to look at Alexis directly, felling so foolish now when she came to think of it.

"Holy..." Alexis exclaimed.

"I know right" Kate. "My dad went red in the face! He was boiling with anger"

"What did you do?" Alexis asked

"What else could I do, I squealed and pushed Brent off me as soon as my Dad made himself know. Brent put his shirt on so quickly and was running out the door in seconds."

Alexis bent over in laughter, her stomach ached at how funny she found all of this.

"I'm telling you Alexis, I had it much worse. If you think your dad is over protective, you haven't known mine."

When Alexis finally calmed down, she simply put her arms around Kate and hugged her. Kate wasn't expecting it, but took it nevertheless, she loved her.

"Thank you for not making a big deal about today" Alexis said softly to her while still hugging her.

Kate smiled. "You're a big girl Alexis, and I know you can decide for yourself what's right and what's wrong. Just don't do anything you'll regret okay. Matt's a nice guy, and he seems good for you, but don't get too carried away. You're still young, and even younger in our eyes."

Alexis was touched by Kate's care for her. She knew she was giving her 'the talk' ever so subtly. And she also knew that she was telling her that to her and her father, Alexis would always be their daughter, their little girl.

"I know. I won't be stupid. I promise." Alexis said, and pulled away to look at Kate and very sincerely she continued "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie"

Kate kissed her forehead, and just then they heard the door open, and the sound of Jamie and Kaylee's excited voices coming through.

"Their home" Kate said with a smile.

* * *

Review please :) pretty please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: well, looks like it's your lucky day, here's another update. **

* * *

Chapter 23

Kaylee came running in and on seeing her mommy, ran to give her a tight hug.

"Hey mommy!"

"Hey honey! Did you have a nice day?"

"I did. Daddy took us to the park, and I got to play in the jungle gym!"

"That must have been fun!"

"So much fun!" the little girl exclaimed. Castle came walking to them with Jamie in his arms. Kate took him from him and said "And what about you? Did you have a good time at the park?"

Jamie had this wide goofy grin on his face. Kate found it so adorable. She kissed his tiny little nose, and then Jamie gave her a sweet little kiss on the cheek.

Kate then put him down to play with his toys. When she rose back up, Castle was standing right in front of her and it almost startled her.

"What about me?" he asked.

She laughed and put her arms around his neck and said "Okay big guy, how was your day today?"

they heard Alexis laugh from the couch, and Castle simply said "My day was boring. I missed you. But I know a kiss from you will make it all better"

Kate smiled, with her tongue between her teeth, and said "Okay. Close your eyes."

Castle did as he was told. And he anticipated a sweet kiss from his wife. But all he got was a kiss on his nose, just like the one Jamie got. And when he opened his eyes, she was gone. He looked at Alexis, and the girl was laughing her heart out.

"Hey!" he whined and followed behind his wife who was making her way to the kitchen.

"That's not fair"

"What's not fair Castle?"

He was following behind her in the kitchen, every move she made, gathering some ingredients to make herself a sandwich.

"I should get a proper kiss on the lips, not the kind you give our kids"

"But you asked for one just like them"

"No, but... I wanted..." she found his stuttering so cute. So she decided to give in a little.

She turned around to find him standing in her personal space. So she got up on her toes, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. But that's all. She knew it wasn't enough for him.

"That's all?" he asked when she had turned back around to make her sandwich.

"What were you expecting Castle?"

"Kate!" he whined

"You're a grown man Castle. If you want something, just take it, you don't have to ask like the kids"

She knew she was teasing him too much. But she didn't have time to think. The next thing she knew, she was turned around, and her lips had been attacked by her writer man, his hands all over her all at once and those feelings that she had been trying to ignore since morning, all came back, rushing through her veins like the speed of lightening. His lips were hungry for her, his tongue was invading her mouth, and she should have known a challenge like that would be too hard for him to resist.

Hard.

She wanted to feel him. All of him, but the time and place were not right. But the way his hands were roaming her body, the way his lips were controlling her senses and he had just begun grinding into her hips, pressing her lower body against the counter, how could she possibly resist.

"Castle…" she said

And she felt his thigh between her legs, he was giving her what she wanted so badly, an opportunity to find her release. She found herself wanting so much right now. And his kisses were getting wild on her lips, soon they found that spot on her neck that made her melt, that made her weak in the knees

"The kids…"

"I know..." he mumbled against her skin and it made her grind down on his leg, and she was so close. She didn't think she was that needy for him, but looks like an entire day of thinking about it had made her body respond fast to his onslaught of kisses now.

Just when she thought they could get away with it, he pulled away, took a step back, reached behind her to dip his finger in the jam bottle and as if nothing had just happened, he put his finger in his mouth, and said with an absolutely cool and calm face, "Hmmm.. fruity"

And with that he walked away.

Kate couldn't believe it! He just got back at her for teasing him. Only his teasing was far more frustrating. Here she was, panting heavily, her face flushed, her knees weak, and hanging off the edge of what could have been a long awaited release. And he just walked away with a smug look.

She was so going to get back at him for that.

Castle made his way back to the living room, and sat on the couch beside Alexis. He leaned down, and pulled Jamie into his lap and began playing with him.

He held him so that he could stand on his thighs. Jamie threw a punch into his cheek, and Castle pretended to have just received the hardest blow to his face, Jamie laughed and did it again to the other cheek, and each time Castle made a sound of pain, and threw his face in the direction of the punch.

Alexis sitting beside him said "Looks like someone's got his career set out for him?"

Castle laughed and then asked Jamie "Boxing? Is that what you want to do? Cause your sister seems to think you're looking good throwing those punches around."

Jamie saw his mommy entering the living room, and reached out in her direction.

"Mmmm" he mumbled, and Kate came and took him from Castle and plopped herself down on the couch beside Alexis.

"He's going to catch bad guys like his mommy, isn't that right Jamie?" she asked her baby boy, and Jamie smiled.

"Well, with the kind of punches he's throwing, I think he'll make a tough detective"

A pen lying on the coffee table caught the little boy's attention and he began reaching out for it, he was almost jumping out of Kate's hold on him.

"Ah!" Alexis exclaimed "Looks like he just changed his mind."

"Well Castle, looks like he wants to be just like his father after all." Kate said with a beautiful smile, and Castle felt somewhat proud.

Of course they were all just fooling around. Jamie could be whatever he wanted when he grew up, They would let him touch the sky if that's where he wanted to go.

"Where did Kaylee run off too?" Kate asked.

"She's gone upstairs to find her tea-set, I told her I'd like to have tea with her" Alexis said. She loved playing with her younger siblings. They were always so filled with energy and whatever they did was adorable. She loved them to the moon and back.

"So what were you two up to until before we arrived back home?" Rick asked Kate and Alexis.

"Oh Kate was telling me about her boyfriend when she was my age- Brent Edwards" Alexis said and immediately Rick turned around to look at both Kate and Alexis. He had never heard that name before.

"What about him?"

Alexis began to say something but Kate interrupted, knowing how she could use this to tease him.

"Nothing Castle, it's nothing important."

"No, come on, tell me!" he insisted.

Just then Avril entered through the door,

"Hey honey, how was your evening?" Kate asked.

"It was good, what about you guys? What did I miss?"

"We were just talking about mom's high school sweetheart" Alexis chirped in.

"Brent Edwards?" Avril asked, and Kate suddenly found herself trying to recall when she had told Avril about him.

"Okay, how is it that I'm the only one who doesn't know about this guy? High school sweetheart? Kate what is this about? and what's it got to do with Alexis?" Rick asked, sounding desperate.

"Firstly, he was not my high school sweetheart, secondly, there's nothing you need to know about him. It's all in the past." She got up from the couch and said "Avril, want to help me with dinner?"

Avril nodded and went along with her mom. Alexis too got up to go find Kaylee. Jamie crawled up to his dad and tugged on his jeans. Castle brought him up to sit on his lap again and said

"Whoever this guy Brent is, he couldn't have been as impressive as I am could he?" he asked his one year old son. Jamie looked up at his father with serious eyes.

"What, you think that your mommy liked him more than me?" Rick asked him. The little boy could hardly understand a word, but Rick was suddenly feeling this strange emotion running through him. Jealousy.

Who was this guy, and why was Kate avoiding the topic. Was she telling Alexis about him and all his charms? What did Avril know about him?

"I don't know who this Brent Edwards guys is, but I already hate him." Rick said to his son. Jamie smiled and threw a punch in the air.

"yea, you do that to him if we ever have to see who this guy really is okay? Do that for daddy." he told his son.

Kate was smiling to herself in the kitchen while preparing dinner. Castle was jealous as hell. And she knew it would make for an interesting night, once they were behind a locked door in their bedroom. There was nothing hotter than jealous, over-possessive Castle.

* * *

**Review please? :) I love to hear from my readers :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Here's a nice long chapter for you guys :). It's got some M rated content in the end. :) **

* * *

Chapter 24

"Kaylee sweetie you have to go to sleep" Rick spoke softly to his baby girl. Since the past half an hour, he'd been sitting up in her bed, while she snuggled into his side and he read from one of her favorite books.

"I'm not sleepy yet daddy"

"Yes you are, I can see that you're forcing your eyes open, you're really tired"

"But I want to hear the whole story daddy"

He kissed her on the head, closed the book and kept it aside and pulled the covers higher over her.

"I get it, you want the whole story, not just half, but what's more important is your sleep, now be a good girl and close your eyes for daddy"

Kaylee finally gave in "okay daddy" she closed her eyes, and Rick leaned in once more to give her a goodnight kiss.

And when he got up to leave he heard her sweet, sleepy voice say "I love you"

"I love you too doodle bug, Always"

When he went back downstairs, Kate was walking around the living room, holding Jamie and slowly putting him to sleep. The little boy had his head softly nestled against his mother's shoulder. His arms wound as much as they could around her neck, and he was so peaceful. As always, one of his hands was grasping her hair. Rick had to smile at himself.

The beauty of his wife's hair was not lost on their son. He was just as crazy for it as his dad. Rick walked into the kitchen to find Avril at the wash basin, doing the dishes.

"Hey you"

"Hey dad" Avril said when her dad came up to stand beside her and began to help with drying the plates.

"Where did you wander off too today?"

"I just went for a movie with friends, nothing great"

"Alright," Castle was silent for a moment, and then he looked around to see that they were alone in the kitchen and then spoke, "so who's this Brent Edwards guy your mom and sister were talking about?"

Avril laughed out loud and Rick quickly covered her mouth. "Shhh" he said.

"I'm sorry dad" Avril chuckled, "but it's just funny how you're so curious to know more about him"

"I have the right to know, especially when he's suddenly turned into such a hot topic in my home"

Avril smiled a wicked smile. "Oh, you got that right, he really is a 'hot' topic" she waved her hand in front of herself to fan herself.

"Oh come on!" Rick exclaimed "So not helping Avril"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Avril chuckled at her own silly antics and continued with the dishes.

"Well, is your mom still in touch with this guy?"

"Dad! She married to you!" Avril said matter of factly.

"I know. That doesn't answer my question"

"No, she hasn't spoken to him in years. Dad, why is this bothering you so much?"

"So she wants to get in touch with him?" he fished.

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Mom's got a family of 4 kids and you to look after, why would she care about getting in touch with some old high school hottie she once had a fling with."

"That's all they had then? A fling? "

"Uggghhh" Avril groaned in frustration. "This is ridiculous!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, it's just. She's never mentioned a 'Brent' to me before."

"Mom's had boyfriends more worthy of talking about than Brent"

Rick didn't seem to feel any better with that.

"She married the best one" Avril finished. And that brought a huge smile to Rick's face. He looked at his daughter and she sheepishly looked at him from the side of her eye.

"I want to hug you so tight right now, that you'll probably have trouble breathing" Rick told her.

Avril laughed and put her arms around her dad and said "I wouldn't want it any other way"

Once all of the kids were in their rooms, and tucked in for the night. Rick made his way to his own bedroom, and found that Kate was probably in the bathroom getting ready for the night. He sat himself down at the edge of the bed and just stared at the floor. He seemed to be so lost in thought he hadn't even realized when Kate entered the room.

The sound of her phone ringing caught his attention, and when he looked behind, he found her standing beside the bed and picking up her phone from her bedside table. She was wearing one of those long t-shirts of hers that she never wore pants with. She looked delicious, with the sleeve hanging off her left shoulder. He looked ahead again. He thought she'd pick the call, but it looked like she just silenced it and left it there. Cause the next moment he felt the dip in their bed.

She was right behind him, he could feel her there even before she touched him. Her arm came around his neck, and he felt her lips against the nape of his neck. She was kissing him softly, and her breath against his skin felt so good.

"Who was it? On the phone?"

"my suspect's lawyer. He won't stop calling." she grumbled, but then continued kissing against his neck, letting her lips brush over his sensitive skin, she knew he loved it when she kissed him there, it always turned him on, made him wild actually. Her hand had slipped into the front of his t-shirt, slowly feeling his chest up, her fingernails grazing lightly against his man-pecks.

But all of a sudden, He stopped her wandering hand. She pulled back in confusion. And the minute her lips left his neck he said "Who's Brent?"

"Rick you can't be serious…"

He got up then quickly, and when he turned to face her, she saw the look of anger on his face

"Damn right I'm serious!" he said, his frustration written all over his face.

"I can't believe you" she said as she got up from the bed and walked on over to him, to stand right in front of him.

"You can't believe me?!" He asked in anger "I should be saying that to you, what with all the stuff you've been discussing with my daughters about Brent Edwards charms."

Kate stepped closer, if that was even possible. She traced a line down his throat and chest

"Brent Edwards ha? And he makes you angry?" she asked in a low voice

"Just the thought of another man with you makes me angry Kate, you know that."

"What are you going to do about it?" she knew she was pushing him to the edge, playing around with his emotions. But she also knew the outcome of his jealously was something even he'd enjoy.

But he didn't answer. The next thing she knew, his lips had crashed against hers, kissing her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth, searching until he felt her tongue respond. His hand moved faster than the speed of light, and within no time, he had her naked before him. He pulled away to look at her, head to toe.

"I'm going to erase every memory you have of anyone other than me. Tonight."

"I hope you had your dose of coffee Kate, because I'm not stopping for anything tonight." He growled as he pushed her back onto the bed, and she watched with darkened eyes of lust as he took his shirt off and climbed on top of her, crawling and kissing his way up her naked body, his lips starting from just above her pubic bone up to her neck

And that's when she felt it, his teeth softly bit in to her skin, on that spot on her neck that he loved to suck, and she loved to feel his mouth on. It sent a shiver down her spine, and a pool of desire straight to her core. This was just the first bite.

His animalistic instinct made him leave a mark on her to show her who he belongs to. And oh if it didn't' turn her on to such a high level, she moaned. And he kissed over the marked skin. Her hands played in his hair, while the other raked down his bare back.

His skin was hot against her hand, and she could feel his chest against her breast, but not for long, because all of a sudden, his warm mouth surrounded her nipple and she was taken by surprise, a gasp left her parted lips and she watched him suck her breast and then bite and nibble on her. She could feel him through his boxers, hard and throbbing against her thigh.

She needed to feel him. All of him. But he was on a mission now. A mission to show her just who she belonged to, and who her man is. Nothing could stop him. His hand was giving equal attention to her other breast, pinching, tweaking, and simply only making her want him more.

Her hips bucked up to him, she was desperate to feel something, anything between her legs, she needed that friction. She tried to reach down to get hold of his boxers

He rose, placed both her hands above her head and held them there with one hand.

"Will you keep these here? Or do I have to cuff you?" he said with so much seriousness in his expression, she simply nodded. This was hotter than she'd expected. He was being so dominating, so controlling. And it did things to her.

Before she knew it, his mouth began to descend down her body, and she knew where he was going, she knew exactly what his lips wanted, and she hated that he ordered her to keep her hands away. She wanted to hold him, feel him, touch him.

The tease that he is, he simply kissed everywhere around the place she really wanted him, and she whimpered when he stood back up below the bed to watch her.

He smiled "What punishment do you think you deserve for this?"

"The worse! Fuck me Rick, take me now, hard and fast!"

He had to smile at the way she was begging him.

"close your eyes" he ordered and she didn't want to, she wanted to watch what he was going to do next, her body ached with need, she just needed to feel him fill her, and move in her, and empty out in her. She needed all of it and now.

But he wasn't moving. He just stood there waiting, so she finally gave in and closed her eyes, she didn't know what to expect. What was he going to do, was he going to bite her somewhere? was he going to tease her some more? deny it to her altogether when she was close?

She was caught completely off guard when she felt his lips crash into her core, kissing and sucking wildly, she couldn't help it, her hands flew to his hair,

she moaned out loud, his name a sweet prayer on her lips, he was so good at this she couldn't believe he called this punishment, oh but the way he was eating her out, rough and fast and so mercilessly, she was so close, so close to release, just one more suck on her clit and… and…

He pulled away. She whimpered, loud and needy at the loss of the feeling of his lips. She looked down to find him wiping his lips with the sheet, and then he stood up to look at her.

"How bad do you want me Kate?"

"It's written all over your face Rick" she teased, but she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere near what she really wanted if she kept up, so she quickly got on her knees, and reached out and pulled him closer so that his knees touched the bed. She then let her hand dip into his boxers to find him, and stroke him

"The real question is, how bad do you want me?"

He closed his eyes at the amazing sensations he was feeling. The taste of her still lingered on his lips and tongue, and he desperately wanted to bury his hard-on into her sex and show her just why she married him. She was pushing his boxers off until they pooled down at his feet.

"You got me real mad today Kate…"

"I know, and I'm sorry. Brent came nowhere close to what you are to me."

"You don't sound good with his name on your lips"

She smiled.

"No, I don't, there's only one name that looks and sounds good on me, that's you Rick Castle. Only you, that's why I married you. Not any other man." and her lips were so close to his, her warm breath washing over his, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Make me come, and you'll hear just how amazing your name can sound coming from my lips" she said, with darkened eyes staring into his blue orbs.

With that he pushed her back onto their bed, and with one thrust, he sunk down into her, leaving her moaning and panting, and meeting him for every thrust.

This back and forth that they did in bed, was just like their usual banter, only more rewarding, he kissed and worshipped her body while moving in her, she noticed how he kissed longer over the bite marks he had left on her neck, and her breasts, she loved this man beyond imagination and she loved that he was so possessive about her.

The way his body covered hers this way, his weight on her, making her sink into the bed, the way his eyes looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. To him, she really was.

She kissed his lips hungrily, bit on his earlobe, and when she came, his name was on her lips

"Castle..." she moaned

"Castle…"

"Castle…"

And really, she could never even think of any other name that would leave her lips in an act like this. This act of love, this undoing, this was only for him. She would only ever give this to him. No other man could ever have this power on her, no other man could ever call her his. This man, who was coming inside her, was her everything and she belonged solely to him.

As he lay spent over her, she smiled to herself, feeling his chest rise and fall against her body as he tried to catch his breath.

"Brent was not my type you know." She said

"What was your type?"

"More. You."

"So he was 'little'?" Castle asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She laughed at that "yea, you could say that" he rested his head back down upon her breast.

"I love it when you're jealous" she said.

"It's my weakness" he admitted with a chuckle.

"A weakness that shows me just how strong you can be." She teased while tracing patterns on his back.

"You're mine Kate. All mine."

"and don't I know it" she said with a smug smile.

* * *

**Leave me a review with your thoughts please :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**Just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has Followed an Favorited this story, I really hope you are enjoying reading it. **

**Also, a big hug to everyone who leaves me their lovely views and ideas in a review :) you are loved :***

**If you're happy with my updates, you guys need to thank Tom1292. He makes me want to write. :P **

* * *

Chapter 25

Avril peeked into her sister's room.

"Alexis, are you awake?"

In the darkness, she saw her elder sister reach out to her bedside lamp and put it on,

"Hey..." Alexis said when she saw that Avril was at her door.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she saw Avril looked upset.

"It's alright if you're sleepy, we can talk tomorrow" Avril said, hesitating now to talk to her sister.

"Nonsense, come here" Avril walked in and sat beside Alexis, but wouldn't look up at her.

"What is it Avril? you can tell me"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Why is that? What's on your mind?"

"I did something today Alexis"

Alexis began to worry. What did Avril do that had her in such a nervous, restless state? She placed her hand over Avril's and said.

"I'm your sister, you can tell me anything, and you know that"

Avril nodded, and then she finally looked up at Alexis "You won't tell mom and dad?"

"Not if we can handle it ourselves. What is it? You can trust me, you know I wouldn't put you in trouble with mom and dad"

Avril finally conceded "Okay"

Alexis waited her out.

"Remember how I've been crushing on this guy Erik in my class"

"Yea? What about him"

"Well, he asked me out today"

"Is that where you went? Is that what you're worried about? That you told dad that you were out with a group of friends when you were really out with him?"

"No, that's not it. I was with a group of friends. His group of friends"

"And?" Alexis asked, needing her to continue. The more time Avril took, the worse Alexis thought. She was beginning to worry. What was it that Avril was so scared to go to her mom for and had come to Alexis for?

"It wasn't his usual group of friends, these guys were not people I've seen before"

"They were all guys? You were the only girl there?"

"yea..."

Alexis squeezed her hand, needing her to tell her completely what this was about.

"Alexis, he does drugs. They all deal and often meet up like they did today and get stoned."

"Avril did you…?" Alexis didn't finish her sentence, but Avril was already nodding, she was looking down, not willing to face her sister, and Alexis was sure she had tears brimming in her eyes.

"I tried it. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have. I was so stupid. And I just did it to impress him. But after I did it I felt so sick of myself, so disappointed in myself. It was just not worth it. He's not worth it. I hated how I was feeling and…"

Avril was rambling in guilt, and Alexis found herself reaching out and pulling Avril into a tight hug.

"Oh thank god!" She let out a relieved sigh into her sister's hair while she hugged her.

Avril wasn't expecting that reaction at all, so she pushed Alexis away

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be yelling at me, threatening to tell on me to mom, you're supposed to be lecturing me on how I shouldn't try to impress guys this way, and how drugs could ruin my life"

Alexis chuckled, watching her sister.

"What?"

"I'm just grateful it wasn't what I thought it was ever since you entered my room with that worried look on your face"

Avril looked confused.

"What did you think it was?"

"Avril... you said you were alone, with guys you've nevber met before. And I just, my mind thought the worst"

"Oh... no. No" Avril hugged her sister then. And they held on for a while.

Finally Avril asked "How disappointed are you in me?"

"I'm not going to say I'm not a little disappointed in you Avril. I mean, you're smarter than that. Mom's a cop, do you know how much trouble you would have been in if she found out where you were? Also, if you were caught with those guys by any other cop, I can't imagine what explanation mom would have to give her authorities."

Avril looked so disappointed in herself.

"But I am proud of you. You tried it, and decided that that's not you. That it's completely against your principles, and by the looks of it, I think you don't intend on ever trying that out again"

Avril looked up immediately "never. I never want to try drugs again."

Alexis smiled, then pushed over in her bed to make room, held the covers up and said "get in here"

And Avril laid down beside her sister.

"You secret's safe with me Avril"

"Thanks sis. For not making a big deal out of this. It means a lot that you understand."

"You can always count on me to keep your dirty little secret. You're my baby sis"

Hey!"Avril whined. "I'm just a year younger. Kaylee's your baby sis!"

Alexis laughed. "Kaylee's second. You're first. Now don't argue, do you think you'll be able to sleep now?"

"You don't mind me sleeping in your bed?"Avril asked.

"I don't, especially if it makes you feel better and a little more relaxed"

"It does, I'm feeling lighter after talking to you."

"Sleep, good night Avril."

Avril turned to face the other way and closed her eyes, and added

"Good night Alexis, I hope you have hot dreams about Matt" and then she felt a pillow wack her in the face.

"Sleep!" her elder sis commanded.

* * *

**Sisterly love! always makes me smile. I have a twin sister just btw. :)**

**Review this chapter please? :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: This is just to clear up doubts about the ages. Alexis is 20 and Avril is 19. Kaylee is turning 4 and Jamie is 1.**

**Also, I need to bring to your notice, that I started this story with the assumption that Johanna Beckett is alive. But some where in the middle of the story, I made a slip, and wrote something about her being dead. Please note, that was a mistake. We're still assuming Johanna's alive. I'm really sorry if I confused you guys. Hope you can forgive me.**

**here's the next update:)**

* * *

Chapter 26

Alexis and Avril were walking down the stairs to go to the kitchen. They had woken up together and saw that Kaylee had woken up too when they passed her room. So Alexis carried her up on her hip and the three sisters were walking downstairs.

Alexis suddenly asked "what's todays date?"

Avril and Kaylee were both mid yawn. Alexis just raised an eyebrow at them and then shook her head.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Mom and dad's anniversary is this month" Alexis said excitedly.

Avril thought for a moment and said "Oh my god yes!"

"Party!" Kaylee said and her elder sisters both had to laugh.

"Hey you want to do something special for them this year?" Avril asked, and looked at Kaylee too. Kaylee shook her head in the affirmative excitedly.

Alexis smirked and said "I have a plan"

"What is it?" Avril asked.

"Not now, let's go interrupt their daily make out session in the kitchen and finish breakfast first, and then we'll talk. But not a word to them okay"

She specifically looked at Kaylee at that. Kaylee zipped her mouth and threw the imaginary key behind her. An act she had learned from her father. Alexis and Avril both laughed at her and all three of them entered the kitchen together to find their mom and dad, right enough making out near the coffee machine.

"How many years does it take to get bored of making out with the same man?" Avril asked as she sat herself on one of the stools, and Kate and Rick pulled away quickly on hearing her voice.

Alexis laughed and Kaylee simply made a face.

"Probably 5…" Kate answered and Rick looked at her, confused. "But then there are men like your father who manage to get you addicted" she said with a smile and then took a sip of her coffee, not looking directly at anyone. Castle had a goofy grin pasted on his face.

"You two are a little too sappy this morning" Avril said.

"What did you expect? Didn't you see what a hard time mom was giving him yesterday?" Alexis said. And only after the sentence left her lips did she realize what a poor choice of words she had used. Hard? Why oh why?!

Rick looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Kate almost spat out her coffee and Avril simply covered her eyes and yelled

"Ewww! Ewww! Ewww! How do I un-hear that, how do I un-see those images in my head! Oh my god!"

Kaylee, the only innocent mind in the room, the one that was too young to go into the gutter just looked around confused.

"Okay, enough now. Alexis, don't talk that way in front of your little sister"

"What? I didn't even mean it that way!" Alexis defended herself. Rick came over to his daughter and kissed her on the head

"I'm proud of you, you picked up my ability to play with words"

"No! That's not what I was trying… Oh my god!" Alexis couldn't believe this conversation.

"Relax, he's just feeling a little extra quirky today. It's alright." Kate told her.

"I'm going to get Jaime" he said and disappeared upstairs.

The day went on as any normal day then, the family had breakfast together and Kate left for the precinct soon after. Rick filled out some application forms for schools for Kaylee. In a few months she would start schooling and they needed to enroll her soon. Avril and Alexis's college would start soon too, but for now they still had a few weeks of vacation.

When Kate came home in the evening, she seemed rather upset. Castle assumed it must have been a hard case. He decided to ask her about it at dinner. Even when she kissed him on coming home, it seemed distant.

She went about with her chores as usual, grabbing something to eat, then taking a shower and changing into something more comfortable, and since tonight he was making dinner, she sat in the living room with Jamie and Kaylee and played with them, keeping them entertained. By the time dinner was ready, castle found his wife and kids all sprawled out on the couch and below it, their eyes on the TV screen, they were watching Beauty and the beast, Kaylee's favorite.

Kate seemed relaxed, she was cuddling Jamie close, as he had lost interest in the movie pretty quickly and was more interested with his mommy's necklace, the one that held her wedding ring. Kate wouldn't wear in while she was on field-duty. She didn't want to risk losing it. Kate seemed to be telling him something in his ear, and she was smiling, and tickling her baby boy, and then blowing raspberry kisses into his tummy.

Rick felt glad that even after a bad day, at least she could come back home and forget about all the bad things in the world when she was with her children. She loved them too much. She never failed to show them that they were the best things to ever happen to her.

She caught his gaze while he was staring. She smiled and he smiled back. She then rose from her seat with Jamie in her arms and said "come on kids, dinner's ready"

"Awww.. not now! We just reached the best part!" Avril whined.

Kate hit her playfully and said "I thought Kaylee was the kid here" Alexis laughed her heart out and Avril wacked her with a pillow, but Alexis has a good reflex. She dodged it like a pro.

"Come on, don't start a pillow fight now"

"Pillow Fight!" Kaylee squealed in excitement

"Oh no you don't!" Kate said and quickly caught hold of her over excited daughter.

"Dinner now" she told her and took them to the dining table. The family shared a nice quiet meal, Avril and Alexis were bickering about something and Jamie was as usual making a mess of the food Kate was trying to feed him, but she enjoyed feeding him nonetheless. And Kaylee sat besides her giggling at the silly look her little brother just made. Rick smiled. Kate seemed alright for now.

After dinner, he felt her presence beside him when he was doing the dishes. And that's when he realized, she seemed tense again.

"Kate is everything alright?"

"Can we talk?"

'That can't be good' he thought. He turned the tap off, wiped his hands and turned to properly face her and said "What's wrong? Tell me."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Not here" she said, and looked at him and then at the kids. They had all just propped themselves back on the couch in the living room, Alexis was holding Jamie and Kaylee was lying on the couch, her head in Avril's lap.

She was nervously biting down on her lip, and Rick realized that whatever she wanted to talk about, she didn't want the kids to find out.

"Yea, come on" he walked to his study and Kate followed. When they were in, he stood in front of his desk, leaning back against it, and she stepped in front of him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I ran into Will today." she said. And she looked so troubled, so upset.

Rick wasn't sure what he was feeling about this information. But yet he asked.

"And?" Rick asked

"And I walked away." She said.

"Okay, good"

"He followed behind, Rick."

"What does he want from you?" Rick found that he was suddenly feeling really angry. He could feel his head getting hot, just the sound of the name Will had brought back memories of when Kate was going through a painful relationship with the man in question. Back when she was in a dysfunctional marriage with a man who didn't know his responsibilities and who couldn't care less about his wife and daughter.

"I told him I wanted to have nothing to do with him, and that he should leave me alone"

"Okay"

"Rick, he wants to see Avril"

Rick laughed sarcastically and stared down at the ground. Kate stepped forward and put her hands on his arms

"Why? Why now, after these years" He asked.

"I don't know. I asked him the same thing. He said he misses her. And that I can't keep him from her."

Rick didn't say anything. She continued.

"What's killing me is that I can't tell him he can't see her. She's his biological daughter."

"I know."

"Rick, I'm just as upset as you are" Kate told him, and leaned into him, letting her forehead rest against his chest. He put his arms around her.

"I don't want her to see him. It'll upset her" Rick said.

"I know"

"Is this what's been upsetting you?" Rick asked.

"Yea, you noticed?" she smiled.

"Ever since you steeped in through the door"

There was silence for a moment, both of them debating in their minds what their next step should be.

"How did he look?" Rick asked.

"I was taken by surprise Rick. I haven't seen him in quite a while. But he looked like he'd fixed up his act. He said he's been sober for a while."

"Still, it doesn't make me feel any better about the idea of letting him near Avril"

"He seemed so desperate. Like he sincerely missed her. He kept saying he just wanted a chance to meet her once"

"Kate, you know this decision isn't just ours to make."

She nodded against him

"When should we tell her?" Rick asked

"There's no time like the present" she said sadly.

He finally took her hand in his and they walked out into the living room.

The sight before them though stopped them in their tracks.

Avril was half siting, with her back against the arm rest of the couch, Kaylee was cuddling into her side, and Avril was reading to her. Alexis was near the window, showing Jamie something down in the street below. The movie had long finished.

Kate squeezed Rick's hand and he looked down at her. She simply looked into his eyes and he knew what she was saying. Not now.

Kate simply stepped closer and from the back of the couch, she ran her hand down Avril's hair and kissed her daughter's head.

"Both of you look tired, why don't you go to bed now?"

Avril nodded and said to her little sister "Come on, I'll read you this story in bed, and tuck you in" sleepy little Kaylee just nodded and got up, she took Avril's offered hand and went upstairs, kissing their daddy's cheek before going upstairs

Kate folded her arms in front of her chest and looked at Castle. Her face showed no emotion. But he could read everything in her eyes. The anxiousness, the tiredness, the anger and the fear. She didn't want to upset her daughter. Neither did he. He ran his hand through his hair; she could see it in him too. He hated this so much. He hated Will as a person, he hated that he was back to upset his happy family.

He walked back to continue with the dishes, and Kate went on to relieve Alexis, kiss her goodnight, and then put Jamie to sleep.

Rick was already in bed when Kate walked in after putting Jamie to sleep. She went into the bathroom, and 5 minutes later, she was lifting the covers and getting under them to cuddle closer to her husband. She rested her cheek against his chest, and he kissed her head.

They didn't sleep much that night.

* * *

Avril woke up earlier than usual. And she knew she wouldn't get sleep again, so she got up, freshened up and went downstairs.

She found her parents, unlike every morning, were actually apart from each other. Her father was sitting on one of the stools at the counter, while her mom was standing on the other side sipping on her coffee. She found it strange.

She greeted them a good morning, leaving a soft kiss on her dad's cheek and then sat down beside him.

"So, what's going on today? You two seem a little, distant"

She said with a smirk.

Castle looked at Kate and Kate nodded. Avril suddenly felt nervous. Why were they acting so strange?

"Avril, there's something we need to talk about." Rick said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I met your father yesterday" It took Avril a moment to properly understand what she meant. But she didn't say anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You see him every day. He sitting right in front of you" Avril replied, a look of seriousness coming over her face, making it clear that she considered only Rick to be her father. No one else.

Rick took her hand in his and held it. "He asked your mom if he could meet you."

"That's not mom's decision." Avril replied.

Kate added "I know. That's why I'm letting you know."

Avril reached out for the cereal box kept on the counter and began to fill her bowl. "Okay" she said.

And that's all. Kate and Rick had both been expecting her to say something more. But to her, this conversation was over.

But Kate needed to complete. "It's completely your decision. But I just thought I'd let you know, he's been sober for a while now, and he said he's been missing you"

"And you believed him?"

Avril asked, her eyes trained on her mom. Kate simply shrugged and said "I stopped believing in him since the day he abandoned me when he found out I was pregnant with you"

"Then you know what my decision is" Avril said. And with that, their conversation was over.

15 minutes later, Alexis came downstairs, and rounded the counter to get herself a glass of orange juice. When she came and stood beside Kate, she said to her dad.

"Mom called me up last night." Rick almost spat his coffee out. And Kate couldn't help but wonder, what was this? 'The week the ex's came back?'

"Meredith called you?" Rick asked again.

"Yea, I didn't recognize her voice at first, but then she told me it was her, and I asked her why she was calling after all these years"

"And?"

"She didn't have a reason. She said she just wanted to talk to me, hear my voice."

"Oh" Rick said.

"We had a pretty civilized conversation" Alexis laughed and then continued "I told her all about our happy family"

Kate listened carefully.

"I mean... I didn't want to torture her, I just wanted to let her know that we were all fine, that I do have a happy family."

"Good, you rubbed it in her face" Avril smirked to herself as she said it.

"Avril!" Kate scolded. But Alexis laughed.

Then Alexis stepped closer to Kate, her side completely touching Kate's side, and said to her dad and sister

"She told me she wants to talk to me like this more often, but I made it clear to her, she maybe my biological mother, and I don't mind her needing to be in touch with me, but I already have a real mom and that's Kate."

Kate looked at Alexis "You said that to her?"

"It's no secret. You're my mom. No one can take your place" Kate's eyes moistened up, and Rick was smiling proudly at his daughter and at Kate.

"No, no one will take my place in your life. I'll always be here for you" Kate said, and gave Alexis a tight hug.

Avril had just finished her cereal and put her spoon down. She wiped her lips with a napkin and then said

"Mom, call Will."

"Avril…" Kate began to say something.

"Tell him I'd like to meet him here tonight" And with that, she got of the stool and walked back upstairs to her room. Alexis noticed the smug smile on her face. But her parents looked overly confused.

* * *

**What did you think of these two chapters? :) Leave me a review please.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Thank you for your reviews and alerts on my last update :) I really appreciate all the love you guys send me :) It puts a huge smile on my face. Here's your next update :)**

* * *

Chapter 28

"What do you think suddenly came over her?" Rick asked.

"I don't know" Kate said, as she changed into something more comfortable, having just had a shower after coming home from the precinct.

"But he told me he'd be here by 8, and that he won't stay long. He just wants to talk to her if she'll let him"

Rick nodded.

"What are you thinking?" Kate asked after she was dressed in her jeans and a well fitted t-shirt.

"I don't like that he's come back into your lives"

"Hey..." she softly spoke as she made her way closer so as to stand right in front of him. "What makes you think I'm just going to let him back into our lives?"

"You're letting Avril do it"

"Rick, she's 19. She's a smart girl. Now as much as it makes me anxious to think about why she changed her mind this morning about seeing him, we have to trust her decision on how she wants to handle this, she's a big girl now."

She kissed his lips softly and then said

"As far as I'm concerned Rick, Will means nothing to me. You're my husband, and the father of all my children. And that's all that matters to me"

He smiled then and kissed her back some more, letting his tongue enter between her lips, and she couldn't help but smile at the way he was holding her so close to him.

"You say things like that and it makes me want to have another baby with you" he said.

she pulled away immediately and hit his chest playfully.

"4 aren't enough?" she asked with a smirk.

"You tell me."

She was about to say something when Avril walked into their room unannounced and the suddenly closed her eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Yea, we were just making a baby" Castle said and Kate's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Dad! Have you made it you're life's aim to scar me this way!?" Avril said.

"You're dad's being ridiculous. We were just talking." Kate laughed.

She removed herself from his arms and walked on over to Avril "everything alright?" she asked.

"Yea, can I talk to you for a sec?" Avril asked. And Rick took the hint and walked out after kissing his daughter's head.

Kate led her daughter to the edge of the bed and sat her down beside her

"Mom, I know that it must have been hard for you to see him again... and I'm really sorry I made you call him up and call him over here"

"Avril... Why are you apologizing? I admit, I don't want to see him, but he is your father, technically, and I can't take that away."

"Once again, he's not my father." Avril insisted. And Kate was really feeling confused about all of this. If Avril still despised him so much, how had she agreed on meeting with him?

"Another thing, Avril continued. How does dad feel about all of this, about Will coming here?"

Kate took a deep breath. "He's anxious"

"I don't want dad to be around when I'm talking to Will"

Kate thought for a moment. Her eyes were glued to her daughter. Maybe she didn't want Rick to feel anymore insecure than he already was.

"Alright…"

Just then they heard the doorbell ring. "Come on." Kate said, taking her hand in his and leading them out through the study and to the doorway. Rick stood a few feet behind with Jamie in his arms. Alexis and Kalyee were sitting near the window playing with Kaylee's dolls.

Kate pulled the door open.

"Kate, hi" Will said. He was dressed in his shirt and trousers, and his coat hung open in the center.

"Hello Will." Kate stepped aside and let him enter and that's when he was faced with Avril.

"Avril…" he said, finding himself speechless after finally seeing her after this long.

"Hi." Avril said softly, her face showing no emotion whatsoever.

Kate came near them then and said "how about we go sit in the living room"

They followed behind her, Will only stopped when he saw Rick and the little boy in his arms

"Rick" he acknowledged with a nod

"Will" he said in return.

"Is this your son?" Will asked

"Yes, this is Jamie, one of Kate and mines" he felt proud saying it, knowing it was a good pinch to Will's ego. And he also knew Kate was giving him a disapproving glare.

"How about we go sit." Rick suggested.

Avril plopped down on the couch, while Kate introduced Will to Kaylee and Alexis. Alexis soon decided that it was time for Kaylee to take a shower and so, she took her upstairs to her room.

Kate overheard Kaylee asking Alexis "who is he?"

"He's an old friend of mommy's" Alexis told her as they disappeared upstairs.

Will sat on one of the single arm chairs and Rick sat beside Avril. The tension in the room was too evident to miss.

"It's nice to see you after this long Avril, I was afraid you weren't going to agree to see me" Will reached out to hold Avril's hand, but Avril shifted in her seat and busied her hand.

Rick noticed and was just about to say something when Kate spoke

"Rick, can I talk to you for a second?"

Rick looked up at her confused. He then got up and joined her. And she led him to the kitchen

"Rick, Jamie's probably hungry, do you mind feeding him and putting him to bed"

Rick nodded and said "alright, but I think we can wait a few minutes until Will is gone." he was about to move back into the room, when Kate stopped him.

"Rick, I don't think you need to be in there."

"What?" he asked, feeling offended by his wife's words.

"Give Avril her space, let her do this on her own"

"Do what?"

"Talk to him"

"What makes you think she won't talk to him in front of me?"

Kate didn't say anything. And Rick looked more upset than ever. "Fine" he said and walked away angrily.

Kate knew it would upset him, but this is what Avril wanted.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kate walked back into the living room to find that Will was telling her about his time in rehab, and how he's sobered up.

She sat beside Avril, and Avril felt a little more at ease with her mom sitting there.

"So what? So what if you've sobered up now? How does it make any difference to us now?" Avril asked him.

Will looked at Kate for a moment, and then back at Avril.

"I know I'm a little late. I know I hurt you"

"Hurt me? Wow!" Avril said in disdain. Kate could see that her daughter was losing her cool. Avril suddenly stood up and began pacing the floor.

"Hurt? Hurt is too tiny a word for what you did to us. You don't even realize how much pain you put mom through. First when you left her after knocking her up with me, and then when you left again! You just kept leaving! So really, just what are you trying to accomplish by coming here and saying you wanted to meet me?"

"Avril…" Kate wanted to calm her down, Kate had no clue that Avril was going to bring up the pain her mom went through. Kate didn't want this to be about her. All of that was behind her. SHe really didnt have a care in the world for Will anymore. This was supposed to be about Avril.

"No mom. You never told him, so let me!" she looked at Will "You're nothing but a coward you know that, and you've lost your chance!"

Will knew he deserved all of this anger aimed at him, so he took it all. He didn't dare to argue.

"I still love you Avril" he tried to say.

"Still? You never loved me. You made that pretty clear to me."

"That's not true..." he said and quickly continued. "I've made some pretty huge mistakes in my life, I've done stupid things," he looked at Kate, but Kate looked indifferent towards him.

"I was an irresponsible, idiot of a father, and I admit I was a fool. But I loved you nevertheless."

"But none of that even matters to me. I don't care if you loved me or not. Because I have everything I need here. She sat back down and placed her hand on her mother's knee and said.

"Mom and I came out strong and brave, and here we are, happy, with a family we love. So what do you want from us?"

"I'm not here to take you away from any of this Avril, My sole aim for seeing you, was that... I just want to know that you know how sorry I am... for... you know…"

"Ruining our lives?"

Will nodded shamefully.

"I truly am sorry for the things I said and did, and I just miss you. Will you forgive me? "

There was silence in the room.

"I forgive you."

Will smiled softly knowing that's the most he would get.

"But there's something else I need to make clear to you." Avril said. "I don't like you. Never have, never will. You've never been a father to me. So even though I forgive you, I just want to let you know, I have only one dad, only one father who's cared for me and loved me and made me feel at home and that's Rick."

Will listened intently. Kate found that with everything her daughter was saying, she was only feeling more and more proud. She wished Rick could hear everything Avril was saying about him.

"Rick was the one who held my mom when she was hurt, he was the one who took care of us like his own family, he loved us, and his love was true, honest. Rick is my father. Not you. And it'll always be that way. I got rid of your name from mine the same day Mom took 'Castle' as her surname. I didn't want to have your name attached to mine, it only made me feel more horrible. The same day mom became a Castle, I changed my name too. I'm no longer Avril Sorenson. I'm Avril Castle, and I'm proud of it, and I want you to accept that."

Will felt a pinch in his heart, but he knew he deserved it all. He could have had a beautiful life with Kate and Avril, had he not made such stupid mistakes in his life. Both Kate and Avril still looked just as beautiful as they had then, and he couldn't help but notice how mature his daughter had become.

"I understand Avril. I came here for your forgiveness. I couldn't live with the guilt of knowing what I had done."

"I forgive you, but that make me see you as anything more than a man who walked in, made a mess of things and left. I'm sorry, but it is what it is."

Kate couldn't believe how maturely her daughter was handling this, she felt bad for Will, it must really be hard listening to your own flesh and blood talk to you that way, but she knew Avril was saying nothing wrong. She was only speaking the truth.

Will finally conceded "I'm happy for both of you, that you have found happiness, that you have a family here. Honestly, I don't know why I gave you two up so easily. It's one of my biggest regrets."

The room was silent for a moment. everyone taking in all that had been said.

"Well, looks like I got what I came here for. Your forgiveness and the knowledge that you two are happy. I best be leaving now." he said sadly and rose to his feet.

Kate and Avril both got up to walked him to the door.

When he was at the door, he turned around and said "Thank you, for having me over, for hearing me out. Please give Rick my regards too."

Kate softly smiled at him. Avril nodded. But she knew he still had something to say.

"Did you never believe I loved you?" He asked Avril.

"I was 3 when you came waltzing into our lives and told mom you were sorry for abandoning us. For a long time after that, I believed you really loved me. And I still know that in those few years you did. But something changed. And I knew that you only had that many years of love to give me."

"Avril..."

"Let's keep it at that okay. I'll know that at least at one point of time in my life, you loved me."

Will nodded and turned to walk away.

Avril closed the door behind him, and then turned and fell into her mom's embrace.

Kate kissed in her hair

"I've always seen you as my baby girl, today you showed me how much you've grown up."

Avril was sobbing in her arms, but she chuckled at what her mom had just said and added "I'm crying here in your arms and you say I'm grown up"

"It takes courage to say the things you said to him. It takes a strong heart. I'm proud of you. And these tears are not that of hurt. You're just overwhelmed baby. You saw him after so long, I can't image the rush of emotions you've been feeling this entire time. Kate rubbed her daughters back, and now and then ran her hand through her hair, trying to calm her down.

Kate found that even she had tears in her eyes, she was proud, and she felt her daughters anguish at the same time.

A few minutes later, she had finally calmed down and looked at her mom

"Where did dad go?"

"Avril, your dad kind of got upset when I told him to give you some space."

Avril was about to say something but Kate said

"It's alright, I'll handle it for now. You're tired, and mentally over-worked. Why don't you just go to bed for now, and we'll talk in the morning"

Avril nodded. She felt bad for hurting Rick, she hadn't meant to hurt him, but she knew how angry he always got with Will, and Will only needed to see Avril's anger tonight, he didn't need the new father to throw it at him too. Avril needed to confront him herself, and not have her dad do the talking for her. That was the only reason she had asked her mom to keep him away.

"Mom, thank you" she said, and Kate saw something in her eyes that she could read without her daughter having to say anything.

Avril wasn't just thanking her for allowing her to take charge of tonight's little face off, she wasn't just thanking her for trusting her to make her own decision about how to handle this, she was thanking her for not abandoning her when she found out about her existence, she was thanking her for giving birth to her and for raising her up, and for giving her a beautiful life.

Kate kissed her daughter on the forehead and said to her

"I'll always love you Avril, no matter what."

* * *

**Leave me a review please :)**

**I wanted to ask you guys a small favor, could you maybe share my fanfiction profile/stories with your network of Castle fans :) I'd love to share my work with more people like us who enjoy anything to do with our favorite ship- Caskett. It would mean the world to me. Thanks.**

**Now leave me a review :P**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 30

After Avril went into her bedroom to retire for the night, Kate peeked into Alexis' room to wish her a goodnights sleep, and then she wandered off to check on her little angels. Both of them were fast asleep. She kissed their sleeping faces and whispered a "Good night, mommy loves you" and then went in search of their very upset father.

When she entered their bedroom, he was nowhere to be seen. But she heard the sound of water. He was having a shower. She changed into her night t-shirt and took of her jeans and kept them aside. And then she sat on the side of the bed that was facing the bathroom door and waited.

He was out soon enough, his hair wet form the shower, he wore his robe open and only a pair of boxers to cover the essentials. He stopped in the doorway of the bathroom when he saw her, and then just walked towards the other side of the bed and sat down. He used the small towel in his hand to wipe his hair. She crawled on the bed towards him, and when she was behind him, she knelt and took the towel from his hand, and began to softly ruffle the towel through his hair, drying it for him.

"So when are you two leaving?" he asked bitterly. And Kate stopped for a moment, wondering if she had heard right.

"What?"

"You heard me, when are you two leaving?"

"Rick, no one's leaving. What gave you that stupid idea?"

"I don't know. But it was pretty clear you wanted to keep me out of the loop tonight, and for all I know, you three were scheming up against me"

"I think you're getting old Castle, you sound like an old grumpy man who suspects his wife his cheating on him"

Castle had to admit. He was making a mountain of a mole hill. So he kept quiet. He felt Kate shift behind him and then she was in front of him, and sitting on his left thigh. Her one arm around his neck.

"Avril asked me to allow her to talk to Will by herself. She didn't want you or me to say anything, as this was her opportunity to properly tell him just how much he had hurt us"

Rick looked at his wife, who was so comfortably sitting on his lap.

"Rick, that first instance, I knew you were itching to say something to him, when he tried to reach out to Avril"

"I was. He was making her feel uncomfortable"

"Exactly, that's why I had to get you out of there, before it turned into a fight between you and him, when it was supposed to be just a talk between her and him"

Rick nodded.

"You know, the entire time though, I kept wishing you were there to hear her."

Rick looked at her.

"Why? What did she say?"

"She told him that he has no place in her life, that the only one man she's ever believed is her father is you. That she's proud to have your name behind hers and not his. That she wouldn't want her life to be any other way than it is now. She told him, that even though he is her biological father, you have been more of a father to her than him…."

Rick was listening intently.

"Rick, she's so grateful to have you, I could hear it in her voice, and I wish you could have heard it instead of letting yourself have all these stupid insecurities. She's your daughter, and there's no place else she'd rather be. You're stuck with us"

He smiled, proudly. And Kate leaned in to kiss him, slowly and passionately, letting her kiss erase every single doubt he may have had in this past hour. He pulled away and said

"I'm still a little mad at you, for sending me away"

"Can I make it up to you? will you forgive me then?" she said with a wicked smile on her face, as her hands slipped under the robe on his shoulders and pushed it off to fall behind him on the bed he was seated on.

"I think I can be convinced, what did you have in mind?"

She began to kiss his neck, starting from that tough spot on his neck that made him groan.

Her voice fell a few pitches lower, more seductive. "It's not about what I have in mind, it's about what I want in my mouth"

And with that, she moved lower down, her lips leaving a long trail of kisses down his hot chest, his abs and he fell back on the bed. She had reached her destination

Kate Castle was the best thing to have ever happened to him.

* * *

The next morning when Kate woke up, she was sweating. She felt like she was in a furnace. Why was she suddenly feeling so hot? And that's when she felt it. Rick. His body was heating up. She slowly turned in his arms, she could feel all of him, they hadn't put their clothes back on after their little session last night, and his body heat showed her he clearly had a fever. She leaned up on her elbow and ran her hand through his hair slowly, waking him up

"Rick, babe, wake up…"

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes only to close them again, the light in the room too harsh for his eyes.

He was sick alright, she could make out. "You're burning up Rick. Any idea what time in the night you started getting a fever?"

"I don't know… I don't want to get up just yet." he mumbled and snuggled closer to her, resting his face closer to her breasts. She smiled and played in his hair. He could really be a kid sometimes.

She kissed his head. "Let me put some clothes on and call the precinct, I'll ask them for the day off so that I can stay at home with you, alright?"

"You don't need to put clothes on to make a call" he grumbled into her skin.

She laughed "no I don't, but eventually I'll have to. And I think you should at least put your boxers back on too" she reached out for her phone and called the precinct while playing in his hair. He was falling back to sleep.

By the time she was done with the call, he was snoring softly. She kissed his nose, and got out of bed, making her way to the bathroom first to get ready for the day, and then she walked out into the kitchen.

She would wake him up in a while, he was probably just feeling really tired with the fever an all. Soon enough Alexis and Avril were up, and they noticed their dad's absence immediately.

"He's running a fever. I woke up feeling like my body was on fire, but apparently, it was the one next to mine."

"So you're at home today?" Alexis asked

"Yup, sick Castle is not an easy task to handle" she joked.

"Tell me about it" Alexis rolled her eyes.

Castle was a fussy, cranky man when he was sick, and they all knew it.

"I'm glad you took leave today then" Avril smiled. Then she looked towards her dad's room and thought for a moment. She needed to talk to him about last evening. She got up from her stool and began to walk towards the door to the study

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"To see dad, I want to talk to him about last evening"

"Uhhh… he's still asleep." Kate said.

Avril looked at her phone, it was time he woke up anyway. "I'll wake him"

"No!" Kate said, her tone sounding panicked,

Avril stared at her mom. Why was she acting so nervous?

"Mom, it's okay, I'm just going to talk to him, he'll probably feel better"

"Yea but... don't go in just yet"

Avril and Alexis both looked at her with confused looks. She finally admitted

"He's not decent."

It took them a moment to realize what she was saying and then Alexis laughed and Avril shut her eyes tight.

"Oh my god! When am I ever going to be able to get away from all of this?"

She made her way back to her seat.

Kate laughed to herself, Avril was an over dramatic teen.

"Don't worry, I have to wake him up now anyway, I'll let you know when you can go talk to him"

Avril nodded and continued with her cereal.

Her phone then beeped with a message. It was from Alexis. Avril looked sideways at her sister who had just put her phone down and then looked back at her own phone to read the message.

"I spoke to grandma Johanna last night. She thinks it's a great plan."

Avril smiled at the message, their plan for their parents' anniversary was going to work out just great. She immediately texted back a reply.

"You think dad will be alright until then?" Avril sent the message and laid her phone back on the table

Alexis picked her phone up and smiled and sent a reply immediately

"Can't say, for all we know he's just pretending to be sick to get mom to stay at home ;). But even if he's sick, I think he'll pull through before their anniversary. He'd want to be alright that day. I mean, just look at mom! Which man would not want to make that day special for her?"

Avril laughed at the reply, and Alexis smirked. And they were suddenly caught when they heard Kate's voice

"Are you two texting each other again? Because clearly you two seem to be sharing a joke among yourselves. Care to share it with me?" she asked while sipping on her coffee.

"Nope" Avril said "go wake your husband up." she said and then put all her attention into finishing up her cereal. Kate just smiled and walked around the counter and disappeared into the bedroom.

After she was gone, Alexis and Avril laughed openly. They felt good, being able to plan something special for their parents' happy day. They especially liked the idea of going behind their backs and doing this.

It was going to be a memorable one this year.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 31

"Rick, wake up babe, come on, you need to eat something." Kate sat beside him and tugged on his shoulder. His face was buried into her pillow. She heard him mumble something incoherent. She chuckled and finally pulled him over to face her, she leaned down so that her face was before his, and said

"Could you at least put some clothes on?"

"Why? Am I tempting you too much?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Maybe" she teased, with a hand on his chest she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the head and rose to leave. But he caught hold of her wrist, pulling her so she almost fell onto him.

"Why don't you give in to these temptations?"

She hit him playfully. "You're not well, and sex is all you can think about?"

"It's not just sex when it's with you. It's much more." he said sweetly, and she couldn't resist, she leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You're too sappy for the morning, now get up and put on some clothes before one of your children walk in here unannounced, I'll bring you breakfast, and then if you're still feeling feverish, I'll call Dr. Peter and get you some meds"

"Alright alright" he said and very lazily got out of bed and put on his shorts and her favorite black v neck t-shirt. He sat back in bed, pulling the covers over his legs, and reached out to find his phone on the bedside table. How long was he out? He wondered.

Kate left the room, and soon after, Avril peeked in through the door.

"Dad, can I come in?"

"Yea, come in sweetheart." He called out, recognizing Avrils voice instantly.

She walked on over to the bed and asked "how are you feeling?"

"Tired, feverish, you?"

Avril looked down at her feet and said "sorry"

Rick laughed and said "come here" she lifted the covers and got in to sit beside her dad and cuddle into his side.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you last evening… I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't need you"

"No no… sweetheart"

"Dad, it's just. I was nervous, I wanted to get everything out and tell him what a horrible dad he's been to me, and I knew he'd have things to say too, and I didn't want you to get worked up about it…"

"I understand..."

"And then mom told me how upset you were that she asked you to let me do this alone, and I felt horrible"'

Castle hugged her closer and kissed her on her head

"I was upset, my ego was hurt. But then later in the night she told me everything you said to him, everything you said about me… and I…"

"Whatever I said was the truth. You're my dad. Not him. I'm proud to have my name linked to yours, not his"

"Are you trying to make your sick father cry?"

She laughed.

"So is your ego feeling better now?"

"It's back to normal." he smiled goofily.

"So you really are sick ha?" she said, raising her hand up to his forehead to check his temperature.

"What? You thought I could fake a fever?"

"No no, Alexis and I were just wondering if this was one of your schemes to get mom to stay at home."

Rick nodded with a smirk. "Ah yes. But your wrong, this fever is not fake. I wish it was. I want to have enough energy right now to give you a grizzly bear hug, but I'm feeling too tired."

"That's alright, I'll give you one instead." and with that, she wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tight.

Castle couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. She was beautiful, her heart and soul. She was all grown up, and turning into a beautiful young woman who had just last night given her biological father a piece of her mind, and it made Castle proud.

"Besides, I have more full proof ways of keeping your mom at home, faking a fever is too, boring"

"If you think I'm going to sit around here and listen to your methods of keeping mom at home, you, you're sadly mistaken."

Just then Kate entered the room with a tray in her hand that held coffee and scrambled eggs.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kate asked as she came closer.

"I was just going to tell Avril here about that time when I didn't want you to go to the precinct, and so I handcuffed…"

"Rick!" Kate scolded, and by then Avril had a shocked look on her face and she covered her ears and began singing to herself to block out what her father was saying "lalalalalala" she went on, until she had reached the door and walked out of the room.

Castle sat there laughing.

"I don't know what pleasure you get from teasing her." Kate said.

"She's just so easily teased. I mean what's wrong with knowing a little about your parents' sex life"

"It's creepy! Ewww!" Kate said, as she put the tray down and handed him his coffee. "What would you feel if I told you to think about Martha with a man?"

Castle choked on his coffee and Kate laughed at him.

"Are you trying to kill me? Why would you give me that image?" he said.

"See, now you know what Avril feels like"

"ugghhh" he groaned in frustration "Now my fever's going to take longer to go away" he grumbled.

Suddenly Kate heard the sound of Jamie's cries. She smiled and while walking out the door she said excitedly

"My baby's awake!"

"I've been awake for quite a while" Castle said with a smile

Kate gave him a smirk over her shoulder and walked out.

* * *

**That's all for today :) hope you enjoyed.**

**Leave me your thoughts in a review :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Guys, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. The thing is, this update completes the chapters I had written before hand. I now have to write what happens next. So I may post on alternate days. But if I get enough time to write, I'll try to post everyday :) I hope you guys are still with me :) **

* * *

Chapter 32

She took Jamie from Alexis and as soon as Jamie felt his mom's hands come around him, he stopped crying.

"That's like my boy" she brought her nose to his and let it brush from side to side.

A smile came upon the little boys face. He pulled away to look at his mommy then with a hand on her cheek

"Mmmmm" he said and then he brought his face close to hers again, but this time, not being able to aim his nose to hers, his forehead connected with hers, and Kate had to laugh at his effort.

"You like that ha?" she asked him, as she walked with him to the kitchen. She carried him on her side, his legs around her hip, and reached into the fridge to get his milk bottle.

"You must be hungry." she said as she shifted around the kitchen, to make his milk bottle warm.

When it was ready, she carried him to the couch, and sat there with him cradled in her arm, and the other hand holding his bottle for him, while he drank out of the nozzle.

"Mommy's at home today baby. You and I get to spend some extra time together today."

She cooed at him. She loved her baby boy, her youngest, her surprise. She had to admit, from among Avril, Kaylee and him, he had to be the fussiest baby she'd given birth too. But she didn't let that worry her at all. Jamie was her only son. Right from the moment he was born, she knew how it would be different this time around.

Having only raised girls up until then, she knew that his coming into their world was going to make things even more beautiful. And he was so much different from his sisters. He was more playful, he never shied away from new faces, and he cried less at nights compared to his sisters, and very stubborn when it came to needing to be fed. She remembered in her first few months after having him, when she used to breast feed him, how he'd cry for her, and he wouldn't calm down until he was in the arms of his mother.

Kate smiled as she watched him silently drinking his milk now, he had placed his small little hand on her fingers that were holding the bottle to his mouth. Kate felt the couch dip beside her. She looked up to find Kaylee leaning in to watch.

"Mommy, was I that tiny too?" she asked

Kate chuckled. "You were tinier than your brother."

Kaylee looked up at her with a smile.

"When your daddy held you for the first time in the hospital, you looked so small in his arms, the nurses who entered the room didn't even know he was holding a baby until they came close and saw what he had cradled in his arms." Kate said and Kaylee only seemed more pleased.

"I bet I didn't cry as loud as Jamie" she said

Kate chuckled "no, but you did cry more often than him" she admitted to the girl. And the girl only laughed.

Jamie pushed the bottle away, letting his mommy know he had had enough. Kate looked at the bottle and saw that there were around two sips left. She offered it back to him

"Come on baby, just a little more" but Jamie turned his face away.

"How are you going to be as strong as daddy if you won't have your milk?" she asked him.

Avril's voice sounded "Inappropriate day to use daddy as an example of strength." she joked. And Alexis laughed, Kate smirked. She had to agree.

"Okay, how are you going to become as strong as mommy if you don't have your milk?" and somehow, Jamie was convinced. He let Kate feed him the rest of the milk, and then she carried him up in her arms and began walking around with him and rubbing his back softly.

She now saw that both Avril and Alexis were all dressed up to go out. Avril was sitting on the staircase putting her converse on.

"Where are you two off to?" she asked.

"Avril looked at Alexis, so Kate looked at her too.

"Uhhh, to the mall. I need to buy some stuff for college, and I thought I could use Avril's company" Alexis said.

"Oh, okay." Kate said

"I want to go too!" Kaylee squealed.

Kate looked at Alexis with a raised eyebrow. Alexis laughed "I don't mind taking her out, can we mom?"

Kate looked at Kaylee, the girl had put on her puppy dog face "Please mommy, please can I go?"

Kate thought for a moment, and finally said yes, knowing that Kaylee hadn't gone to the mall in quite a while, and she could use some quality time with her sisters, who had recently been so busy with their own social lives.

"But come home for lunch okay?"

"We will" they said, and Avril took Kaylee upstairs to help her get dressed.

Kate looked at Jamie in her arms "Do you want to go to?" she asked him with a smile. Jamie caught some of her hair that was flowing down her shoulder.

"Well, even if you want to, I won't let you go. Not now. Today, you're all mine." she kissed his cheek, placing soft pepper kisses all over his face and little Jamie loved the attention. He giggled while his mom showered him with kisses.

Castle came walking out of the study with the tray holding the empty coffee mug and plate.

"Look who's up Jamie?" Kate told her baby boy as she caught Castle's eyes.

Jamie looked around knowing his mom was looking at someone, and finally saw his daddy.

"dddd" Jamie stuttered.

"Yes honey, 'daddy'" Kate said to him and then put her head to his temple and whispered "I can't wait to hear your first word Jamie, I want to hear your voice, I want to know what you sound like"

Jamie turned to look at her and said "ooo" she laughed.

Castle had kept the tray on the kitchen counter and came walking towards his wife and son.

"Both your babies are fed. What's you next move?" he asked as he took Jamie from her and allowed him to sit over his shoulders, his legs dangling from both sides.

Kate put her hand on Castle's forehead to check his temperature.

"Hmmm... I think your fevers come down"

"I'm feeling a little better." He said. But soon after the words left his mouth, he felt a tingling sensation in his nose, he scrunched up his nose

"Oh no" Kate said as she realized he was about to sneeze.  
He nodded. Kate immediately reached out to take Jamie off Castle's shoulders.

"I don't care if you're feeling up to giving Jamie a piggy back ride all day, but you are not giving him your flu" she said, and stepped away a few feet, and just in time Castle let out 3 sneezes one after the other.

"I told you, all that ice-cream cannot be good" she said as she walked to the kitchen again, he followed

"I'm sorry about that," he said to Jamie and then continued while looking at Kate "but no, that has never happened to me before, I've eaten more ice-cream than that before and got away without getting sick." he said, referring to a few nights back, when he and Kate had been finding it hard to sleep, and while she had a few spoons of ice-cream as a midnight snack, he finished the entire tub.

"You're getting older now Castle. Your body's not going to work the same way it always has"

"Oh please, I've proved to you time and again, how efficient my body can be even with my age" he said with mischief written all over his face.

She had to agree. There was no sign that he was getting old. He was still young and never tired in bed. A blush came up to her cheeks as she thought about last night.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Just then Avril and Kaylee came downstairs and Alexis who was on the phone at the window too came into sight.

"Where are you girls off too?" Castle asked.

"Daddy!" Kaylee squealed and ran into his legs to hug him. He picked her up and she hugged him tight.

"We're going to the mall" she said to him, all excited.

"Okay, stay with your sisters at all time, and listen to them. Don't run about anywhere and hold Alexis' hand while getting onto the escalator."

"I will daddy" she kissed his cheek. And then squiggled until he put her down. Kate walked Avril and Alexis to the door with Jamie in her arms and told them to buy some things that Kaylee may need for school.

Rick got down to be at the same eye level as Kaylee and then spoke softly to her. "Do me a favor doodle bug, when you're on your way back from the mall, buy me two roses from the florist around the corner, and keep them in your bag. Don't take them out until I tell you too okay?" He put a few bills in her hand and said "Can I trust you to do that for me?"

"Yes daddy" she giggled. And then ran off to join her sisters.

Kate shut the door after they were gone and returned to find Castle sitting on the couch looking through his phone.

She put Jamie down on the floor near the coffee table and sat by him, her back resting against the couch. She watched as he crawled towards his toy cars and began banging them on the floor.

She chuckled and took a car that was lying next to her and said

"Look here Jamie, this way." and she rolled the car across the floor towards him. He looked with amusement at the toy car that came his way and crawled towards it to stop it. He tried the same thing his mommy showed him and sent it her way, but instead, it knocked into Castle's foot.

Castle laughed, and so did Jamie.

"You two have the same smile, it's uncanny" Kate said with a chuckle. And then sat herself up on the couch beside her husband and leaned forward to catch her baby's attention.

"Come here Jamie" the little baby, on seeing his mommy sitting up on the couch now, quickly left his toy there and crawled toward her until he was near her feet. She put her hands under his arms and lifted him to sit on her lap.

He began clapping his hand when he realized he was up. Castle laughed again. Jamie crawled into Ricks lap and Kate didn't stop him. The boy loved being close to both of them, and she knew Rick had been trying real hard to stay away from the kids since morning just so that they wouldn't catch his flu. But he couldn't resist now when Jamie was jumping into his lap.

He lifted him up so that Jamie was standing on his lap.

Jamie began tapping the side of his face, but on feeling his slightly rough, unshaven jaw against his palm, his eyes widened.

Kate laughed "your daddy hasn't shaved today baby. He's a bad boy."

Rick looked at Kate with a smug smile "you love my bad boy look."

She didn't deny it, simply smiled and looked back at Jamie. She took his palm and kissed it softly. Jamie smiled.

She saw Rick pulling the neckline of his t-shirt a little away from his skin

"The fevers leaving your body, you might sweat a little" she told him.

"Yea I know" he said on a yawn.

"Why don't you rest a while, and when you wake up, I'll have a nice cup of soup ready for you." he smiled. It sounded tempting. But the thought of just spending some alone time with his wife and son was even more tempting.

"Don't think so much. We'll still be here when you wake up. Come on now, lie down" she said to him as she took Jamie from his lap and rose to allow him the space on the couch.

"Okay, but I'm only doing this so that this sick feeling goes away faster. I'd actually rather entertain you"

"There's plenty of time for entertainment later Castle" she said with a naughty smile and then walked on with her son to the kitchen.

When Castle opened his eyes again, the house was too quiet. He sat up and looked around. He rubbed his eyes, his fever had completely vanished and he was feeling a little better now too. He got up and looked into the kitchen and not finding his wife and son there either, he walked in through his study and into their room.

He began to worry a little when he didn't find them there either. He quickly walked on over to the bathroom door it was open, he pushed it and peeked in, to find Kate , soaking in the tub, with little Jamie fast asleep in her arms, his head resting high on her chest. She had her hand on his back rubbing smooth circles.

Her eyes were closed too, she seemed to be perfectly relaxed and Castle couldn't find it in him to interrupt them. He loved watching them.

Kate would take let him join her in her bath every once in a while. She claimed to have done the same when Avril was a baby, and Rick remembers how she would hold Kaylee with her in the tub just like this a few years ago. She only ever did it until they were around 18 months old.

She said she had read somewhere when she was pregnant with Avril, that the skin on skin contact with your baby could go a long way in making him/her feel loved, and protected. And Kate and Rick both knew Jamie loved it. He loved the warmth, the attention, the idea of splashing water and when his mom would finally make him calm down and relax, he'd fall into a peaceful sleep, just like right now.

Even right now as Rick watched from the door, there was a soft smile on Jamie's sleeping face. And Kate was humming something to him, maybe his favorite lullaby. She kissed his tiny ear and head and he wiggled a little in his sleep to hide his face into the crook of her neck. She smiled.

That's when she noticed Rick at the door.

"Hey" she whispered "you're up."

"Yea, I just woke up" he said softly as he made his way towards the tub. He knelt down beside the tub and leaned in to kiss his wife on the head and then softly ran his hand over Jamie's head.

"How long have you two been here?" he asked in a whisper, trying not to disturb his son's sleep.

"After you fell asleep, I decided to give him a bath, but then he splashed water all over me, so I thought I might as well take a bath with him."

"He must have been delighted. That's twice this week."

Kate chuckled softly. "Yea, we've been in here for a while now, could you take him?"

Rick reached out and slowly lifted sleeping Jamie from Kate's arms.

"Could you lay him down till I rinse off and get into some clothes?"

"Yea yea, take your time"

He moved to leave the bathroom, but then thought for a sec and said

"You know what? How about you stay in there and wait for me, and join me for a shower"

Kate looked at him with eyes that said 'I just got out of the water, you want me to get in the water again?'

"Don't worry, I won't keep you long, please, the kids are out, it's just you and me for a few more hours"

She conceded. "Okay, but come back soon, you have me for 10 minutes"

He nodded and quickly ran out to slowly lay Jamie on their bed, he placed a wall of pillows around him, even though he knew Jamie didn't turn much in his sleep, he just didn't want to take the risk. He then kissed him on the head and said "Sleep tight big guy. It's my turn for bath time with mommy" he chuckled as he walked back into the bathroom, taking his clothes off on the way.

He found his wife under the running shower, the water hitting her face and flowing down her body, and she'd never looked more delicious.

When she looked at him, from head to toe, her eyes darkened and that smile on her lips told her he might just get to keep her in here longer.

* * *

**Review maybe? :)  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. **

**AN: Just wanted to give a shout-out to one of my guest reviewers 'Steve'. Your review put a huge smile on my face. Thank you :) You make me want to keep writing. Also, thank you Tom1292 for your continuous support :P Thank you to everyone who leave me a review after my updates, I enjoy writing for you guys :) **

* * *

Chapter 34

Half an hour later, they were seated on the couch together and Rick had just finished with the soup Kate had served him.

"Ahhh" he sighed contently as he sat back on the couch, and put an arm around Kate.

"That was delicious" he said and kissed her temple"

"I'm glad you're feeling better"

"Oh trust me, it wasn't the soup as much as it was what you did for me in the shower"

"Shut up!" she hit his chest playfully

"Make me"

She raised an eyebrow at him, and kissed him. She shifted closer to him, and he brought his other arm around her, pulling her closer

"The kids will be here any moment now" she whispered between kisses.

"We'll take our chances." he mumbled.

She laughed "you're a mad man"

"Mad for you" he admitted and kissed down her neck, his hand wandering up her shirt and just when he had his hand where he wanted it to be, they heard the door open and three noisy young girls entered.

They pulled away and straightened themselves up.

"How did you know?" he said while running a hand through his hair to set it down.

"I'm a mother, I know these things."

"You jinxed it" she glared at him.

"Hey!" came Avril's voice as she came and sat herself down beside her mom. Kaylee jumped into her father's lap and asked "where's Jamie?"

"Jamie's asleep honey" Kate told her.

Alexis left the bags on the kitchen counter and then sat herself down on one of the single sofa seats.

"Did my munchkin worry you guys too much?" Castle asked Alexis and Avril while he tickled Kaylee.

"Daddy!" she squealed and laughed.

"Oh no, she was quite the angel" Alexis said. "I can't say the same about Avril though"

"Hey!" Avril whined in protest "All I did was go to a shop with a few friends I ran into, they couldn't decide between two pairs of shoes, and they needed my expert consultation"

She said proudly.

"Well, you could have told us. I wasn't worried, but you should have seen the look on Kaylee's face when she turned around and you were missing"

Kate gave Avril a disapproving glare.

"What? I tried texted her, she didn't check her phone. And you know how I get about shoes." Avril said.

Castle chirped in "oh, don't worry, Kate would have done the same thing. You got your love for shoes from her. It runs in your blood. "

Kate chuckled "That doesn't mean you give your baby sister a panic attack." Kate said.

"Anyway, how are you feeling dad?" Alexis asked.

"I'm completely fine" he replied.

"Okay, I don't want to ask what you did to get completely fine while we were gone, for fear that you'll have something inappropriate to say" Avril said and got off the couch to see what was for lunch.

Rick laughed "You're right, I did have something inappropriate in mind."

"See, I know you so well. Who would believe we weren't the same blood." she said as she walked away and Rick looked at her with pride.

Honestly, Avril had the looks of her mother, but the mischief in her eyes and the attitude, the playfulness, all of that were traits that she shared with her dad. Maybe it was something she picked up from him over the past few years or maybe she had them, all along, whatever it was Rick felt proud.

That night when Kate got into bed and snuggled into Castle's side, she seemed deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"Is that all they're worth to you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course not, I'd pay anything for you"

She kissed his chest "It's nothing"

"No, tell me"

"Castle, I feel like I'm forgetting something, something big"

Castle took a moment to try and think, but came up with nothing. Kate shook her head and said "well, I can't for the life of me figure it out, maybe I just need sleep"

"Yea," he kissed her head "sleep, maybe you'll remember tomorrow"

"Goodnight babe, I love you" she said, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Wait, I have something for you" he said. he reached out somewhere near his bedside table and the held a rose out to her.

"Castle, what is this?" she said, amusement and awe on her face.

"it's a rose" he said with an innocent look.

she hit him playfully. "I can see that silly, but why?"

"Can't a guy buy a rose for his wife?"

She looked up into his blue eyes with love, he never failed to surprise her, this man. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. "you make me fall more and more in love with you each day, you know that?" she said.

"That can only be good for me" he said with a wink and then took the rose from her hand, placed it aside and began to make love to her.

* * *

The next morning, everything went on as usual, she still couldn't figure out what it was that she was forgetting, but in the rush of daily chores she didn't have time to ponder on it for long. She kissed her husband and children goodbye and walked out the loft, ready for another day at work.

It was around 11 am that she got a text from Alexis

"Mom, Kaylee isn't well, she's been crying all morning and dad's trying to calm her down but she won't listen to him. She's been crying for you ever since you left."

Kate tried calling Alexis the, but for some reason, Alexis was unreachable. She tried calling Rick. But his phone seemed to be out of reach too. She began to worry. She couldn't just sit here at work this way. She needed to go back home. Rick probably wasn't telling her something's wrong because he didn't want to bother her, but Kate thanked her stars that Alexis told her. She quickly knocked on Gate's cabin door, and asked to be excused from the day, explaining that her daughter was suddenly feeling ill.

Gates understood, after all, Kaylee was Kate's little miracle baby. She'd move the stars and oceans for her. Even if Gates had to say no, Kate would have found a way to leave. Kate drove on back home as quickly as she could, all the while worrying about her little girl. What could it be that had her crying so much for her? Kate tried calling Castle again, but it went to voicemail, and it was making her feel uneasy. Something was wrong. Something seemed wrong about all of this. She could feel it in her. In fact, she'd been having this weird sixth sense that something was amiss since last night.

She took the elevator up and quickly let herself in only to be met with a strangely quiet loft.

"Castle?" she called out.

She looked in the living room, the kitchen she called up the stairs, not a sound in the loft. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration, what was going on? She ran upstairs and pushed open Alexis and Avril's door's they weren't there, she then checked Kaylee's and Jamie's room, they weren't there either.

"Castle? Avril? Alexis?" she called out again while running downstairs.

She walked briskly into the study calling out, her voice at a higher tone, panicked "Rick, where are you?"

And just as she put her hand to the bedroom door, it flew open and on the other side was a surprised Castle, looking at her in confusion, standing in just a towel that was wrapped around his waist. He had been showering.

"Castle!"

"Kate? What are you doing home?"

"Rick, where are the kids?"

That's when the silence of the living room caught his attention. He walked past Kate into the living room and she followed

"They were right here, I told Alexis to keep an eye on them while I took a shower, they must have gone upstairs, Kate what are you doing here?"

"Rick they're not upstairs, I checked!" she was losing her patience. "What is going on? I got a text from Alexis saying Kaylee was crying for me, that she wouldn't calm down?"

"What? No. Kaylee was fine, why would Alexis tell you that?" Rick said. Both of them were getting more and more tensed by the second. The sudden absence of their children making their thoughts wander to places they feared.

"Rick, where are my children?" Kate asked.

And he could have sworn he almost heard a sob in her voice, but she was holding it together. The look of panic on her face was something he never wanted to see on her.

Kate looked around and was on her phone again, trying to reach Alexis or Avril, when suddenly, a yellow note on the kitchen counter top caught her attention

"Mom,

Don't worry, we're fine. I'm sorry we used Kaylee as an excuse to get you home, we didn't mean to scare you. That part was completely Avril's idea, not mine, so ground her when all of this over, not me.

Moving on, where are we? We're at Grandpa Jim's place, all four of us. I sent dad in for a shower and then called him to come pick us up. Don't blame dad, he has nothing to do with this, it was all our plan."

Kate had only read the first part of the letter and she couldn't understand a thing. Why were her children at Jim Beckett's place? Castle had made his way behind Kate and was reading the note along with her from over her shoulder.

"We've got a spectacular day planned for you guys today, and don't worry about work, Avril and I spoke to captain gates, and you have the next three days off work.

On dad's desk, you'll find two tickets to the afternoon show at the theatre. We arranged for a private screening of your favorite movie, 'Sleepless in Seattle'. Go have fun, and don't worry about us, grandpa and grandma are keeping all of us well entertained. You'll have your next note given to you after the movie. Enjoy. This is just our way of saying thank you for being such great parents to us.

Oh and, happy pre-anniversary mom and dad!

Love, Alexis."

Kate stood there speechless for a moment. Castle came in front of her and stood. She kept the note down and looked up at him.

"Kate I just figured out what it was you were forgetting" he said with the most serious expression.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Oh my god! Castle! How did we forget our own anniversary!?"

Kate was pacing the floor, Castle laughed form the stool he was sitting on near the kitchen counter.

"Hey, technically, it's not our anniversary yet, and apparently, our kids have it all sorted out for us."

Kate stopped to look at him, she was deep in thought, biting down on her lip. Castle got off the stool, and walked to her, he put his hands on her waist and spoke to her

"Hey, it's alright, both of us got busy and it slipped our mind, we're only human. At least it's not one of us who forgot, that would have been horrible"

Kate laughed at that. "Yea, I would have never forgiven you if I remembered and you forgot."

Rick laughed "see, we're even. Let's just pretend we knew all along, huh?" Kate laughed and nodded her head.

"Okay, how about we call your dad's place, and then you'll feel much better and maybe then we can go make good use of those tickets our daughters bought us"

Kate nodded and kissed him, and then quickly dialed her dad's number.

"Dad, are my kids with you?"

He laughed "yes Kate, I kidnapped them on their own wishes. I'm sorry, I know it must have scared you, I told them, but Avril insisted."

"It's alright dad, could you put one of them on"

Alexis came on

"Hey mom!"

"Alexis, what you did today.." she began to scold, her frustration from earlier making its way through her tone, but then she heard the phone shuffle between hands on the other end and that's when she heard Avril come on the phone.

"Mom, you can yell at us later, after you've enjoyed everything we got planned for you, we're all okay here, even Jamie's having the time of his life. Go, have fun! You'll get late" she urged.

Kate sighed "okay, but after all of this is done, we're going to have a long discussion"

"I love you mom, have a happy pre-anniversary"

"Thank you baby" Kate finally smiled, feeling a lot better after hearing her daughter's voice. Avril was just about to put the phone down when Kate said

"Avril wait, could you just put Kaylee on for a second please"

Avril understood. Kate had really been scared for her. She quickly called out to Kaylee

"Kaylee! Mom's on the phone!"

There was a shuffling sound on the phone and then suddenly her little girl's voice sounded "Hi mommy! Did you like the surprise we left you?"

Kate couldn't help but smile, relief washed over her at hearing her voice, all happy and excited. "Yes baby I did. Thank you so much. Now be a good girl okay, and give Jamie a nice kiss from us. I'll call you."

With that, Kate ended the call, and turned to find Castle walking to her, all dressed up to go out, with the two tickets in his hand.

"I don't know how much they paid to arrange this, a private screening of a classic movie, but I know I can't wait to watch it with you." he said.

Kate linked her arm through his and they walked towards the door.

"Happy pre- anniversary babe" She said and Rick leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Their time spent watching their favorite movie on the big screen, while tucked together on a couch, munching on popcorn and sipping coke reminded them of the time when they were dating. Half way through the movie, Rick looked at Kate and saw the smile on her face, she was beautiful, and here they were, celebrating their anniversary, another year married to this beauty. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She looked at him and smiled, then leaned in and kissed his lips, slowly and beautifully, brushing her lips against his "I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied. And they spent the rest of the movie kissing, cuddling, he whispered words of affection into her ears now and then and it put a huge smile on her face, her husband was the most romantic man she's ever known. He always knew how to make her blush.

They knew most of the dialogue in the movie, and were able to say them out loud, they laughed at their silliness when they had both said a line out loud together and he kissed her senseless.

Soon enough, the credits began to roll in, and the two of them were lost in each other's worlds.

When they stumbled out of the theatre, it was early evening, Castle's arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him, they were laughing at some joke he had cracked when the guard outside called out to him "Mr. Castle?" both of them turned to look at the man, he handed them an envelope and said "I was asked to give this to you"

"Thank you" Castle said to the man, and he smiled and walked away. Rick looked at Kate and she had this excited smile on her face, she nodded and urged him to open it.

They read

"Dad, remember that prom weekend when after finding the perfect outfit and shoes, I was losing my cool and none of you could understand why. And you came up to me, and asked me what's wrong…"

Rick smiled, he already knew where this was going.

"I was ashamed to tell you that I didn't know how to jive, that I never had the chance, or a father to teach me, and you knew I was so ashamed of it that I didn't' even want to tell mom, so you told her that we were going out to buy some stuff, and that evening you took me to this underground studio, where couples meet just to dance the night away, jiving to their hearts content. And there you taught me how to jive. I had the time of my life, and it was there that I knew I had the best father in the world.

It was our little secret, but now I want you to share it with mom. They're having a dance night there right now, take my mom dancing, go and have fun, I told them to expect you there, and before you leave, you will get your next note.

I love you both to the moon and back, happy pre-anniversary!

Love,

Your little rascal, Avril."

Kate looked up at Castle with a smile and a raised eyebrow. He all but folded the note, put it into his pocket and took Kate's hand and began leading her to the road where he called out for a cab. As an empty cab made its way to them, she asked "Rick?"

"You are going to love this!" he said, his excitement written all over his face, and she couldn't help but feel the rush of adrenaline he was feeling. They were going dancing. She'd always loved dancing with Rick. They only ever jived at parties and wedding receptions, the idea of just dancing the evening away with her husband had her feeling impatient to reach this place.

On their way there he had his hand on her thigh. He kept looking out the windows, looking for the place he needed to tell the driver to stop. Kate had never been down this lane. She didn't' even know this place existed. She suddenly looked at herself and found she was a little too formally dressed for a dance night with her husband. She quickly took off her coat, and it caught Castle's attention.

"What are you doing? Not yet! We can have sex later, dance first!" he said

And she laughed.

"I'm just getting myself ready to dance Castle" with a naughty smirk and he smiled. She undid two of her top buttons and frizzed up her hair a bit.

He looked at her, and she stopped

"What?" she asked

"You look gorgeous. I'm now considering forgetting all about this dance and just turning the cab around to take you to our quiet home and make love to you."

Kate laughed. "You can go home on your own. I want to dance, and if you don't want to dance with me, I'll find someone else to dance with me" she said with a playful glare

"Ouch!" He said "you sure do know how to wound a man's ego"

* * *

**Review please :) I love hearing what you guys have to say.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: hello! okay, now you can read on :) **

* * *

Chapter 36

She laughed and kissed him "we'll find time later to make love, I want you to lead me on that dance floor and show me a few of those steps you taught Avril"

Just then Castle asked the cab driver to stop, and he passed him some bills, and said "we're here!" he took Kate's hand and led her out, and then down some stairs when they were faced with a door.

"Watch and learn" he said with a smirk. Kate grinned. Castle hit a button to the left of the door and then a voice sounded

"Please state the pass code after the beep"

And then there was a beep and Castle said some nonsensical word. And Kate just gave him a weird look.

He nodded in assurance and right enough, the door opened and Castle led her in, the place was beautifully lit, there were couples all around, dancing away, the music was just right, someone near the door took their coats and someone offered them champagne,

"Rick, how did you come to know of this place?" she had to speak at his ear to be heard over the music

He came close to her ear and said "I know a guy"

"Is the guy here?" she asked, looking around.

Rick laughed "he is, but if I introduce you to him, he'll probably try to steal you away to dance with him, and he's the king of jive. Every woman here waits to dance with him"

"Oh Ricky," she said, placing her champagne glass down after taking the last sip and taking his too to keep away. "You don't have to worry tonight. The only person I want to dance with is the man in front of me. And that should tell you, you're not allowed to dance with anyone else here either" she kissed his jaw.

"Your wish is my command" he said, and then taking her hand, he pulled her to the center of the dance floor and she squealed.

He twirled her and lifted her, and led her to that beautiful beat, she laughed at his enthusiasm, his goofy grin, the way he surprised her with every move. She loved seeing him this way, so care free and playful, and tonight, she could reciprocate those traits. She was enjoying dancing with him and 5 songs later, when the song ended, she was dipped back on his arm, and he had this look on, that she couldn't resist, she got back up, and put her hands on his face, and pulled him in to kiss that grin off.

She was so in love with this man, this overly energetic man who loved to make her smile.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked and she kissed him some more and said "I want to see what else they have in store for us"

He grinned "me too!"

They made their way towards the door, stopping near the coat room to pick their coats up, when the man there asked "Mr. and Mrs. Castle?"

Kate nodded "that's us?"

"I was asked to pass something on to you. Could you wait here just a minute?" the man disappeared to the back of the booth where the coats were all kept.

Kate looked at Rick "I'm actually kind of hungry"

"Me too, how's about before we go to where the next note leads us, we stop to grab a bite somewhere"

"Sounds good to me" she said with a smile. He leaned in to kiss her again, but the man had reappeared with a box in one hand and a tux case in the other.

"These have been sent for you." the man said. Rick took the tux and box from him, and Kate lifted the cover of the box to see what's inside.

She knew as soon as she saw the red material. It was a dress. A velvet, red dress, with a bodice filled with sequence that shone so beautifully. There was an envelope on top of the dress, she lifted it and looked at her husband.

He nodded. "If they're following a pattern, then this one's most likely from Kaylee"

Kate quickly opened the envelope and read the letter

"Mommy, Daddy,

This is your special day, and so, what better way to spend the evening than at a restaurant that brings back good memories. I remember you took us there this year on my birthday, and we had the best Italian dinner ever. I'll never forget how you had the waiters suddenly break into song and sing for me. And the big cake they brought for me! My 3rd birthday is by far the best one.

We've made reservations for you there, at Ai Fiori. There'll be a town car waiting outside for you. Avril, Alexis and I bought you this dress, and dad, the tux yesterday, so go dress up and get going. You don't want to be late. I hope you enjoy your dinner.

With love,

Your baby, Kaylee.

P.S. Avril and Alexis helped me write this letter. But it was completely my idea. Happy pre-anniversary!"

Kate laughed. She knew that there was no way Kaylee wrote all of that on her own. But just the fact that they arranged for dinner reservations for them, and this gorgeous dress, Kate had tears in her eyes, she was overwhelmed.

Rick was still staring at the word 'Ai Fiori'

"How did they? I mean... Kate, I paid a bomb that day... How did they..?"

And just then Rick got a text "Just go, don't ask questions. We've taken care of it. Go!" it was from Alexis.

Rick looked up at the man who had brought their parcel to them "Are you texting my daughter?" he sounded angry and protective while addressing the man.

Kate laughed, and linked her arm through her husbands and said

"Rick, let him be. Come on, let's go change, I'm hungry"

Rick allowed her to lead him to the restrooms, but he made signs to the man saying "I'm watching you" and the young man gulped.

* * *

They were in the car, and Castle couldn't resist. He leaned in to his wife, and began to kiss her neck. She looked absolutely gorgeous, she had done something to her hair, put it up into a messy little up-do that had small little strands hanging down, curling near her ear and it only added to her beauty.

"Hmmm.. Rick..."

"I'm sorry, you're looking too delicious to resist" he mumbled into her neck and she chuckled

Her fingers played with his hair, he had his hand on her knee, just near the hem of her dress. His kisses were distracting against her neck, she couldn't help but allow herself to just close her eyes and enjoy the way he loved to worship her skin for a moment. But she paid attention to the feeling of his hand on her knee. Slowly, very subtly he tried to move higher up, the minute she felt his fingers inching up under her dress, she placed her hand on his and stopped him

He looked into her emerald green eyes.

"I am already pretty worked up after seeing you in a tux, if you get me hot and bothered now, I will not be able to enjoy my dinner" she said with a smile.

"That statement confuses me. I'm not sure what I want more." he said. She laughed and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Let's enjoy dinner, and maybe after that we'll see where the night leads us."

At that very moment, the car stopped outside the restaurant.

"We're here" he said excitedly. Is your stomach ready for a foodgasm?"

"I can't believe you just said that" she laughed "you could have come up with something better"

He laughed too as they made their way through the doors of Ai Fiori.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The manager of the restaurant recognized them immediately

"Ahh yes, our lucky couple is here!" he exclaimed and shook hands with Rick. He led them to a closed off booth in a quiet cozy corner of the restaurant, where the lights were turned down low, and the soft Italian music only added to the great ambience.

After the waiter had taken their orders and poured them their preferred wine, Castle shifted closer in the booth to Kate, and put his arm around her

"Beautiful" he exclaimed

"It is." she said, "this place is perfect"

"I was talking about you" he said, and she turned to look at him. when she realized how close his face was to hers, her gaze immediately shifted down to his lips, and then back up to his eyes, he was smiling. She closed the negligible distance between their lips, making full use of their privacy to give him a kiss like never before. Her lips brushed and tongue tasted and played, and when she pulled away, he was left breathless and wanting more.

"You are an amazing man, Mr. Castle" she said.

"Why thank you Mrs. Castle, but I have to say, all credit goes to you."

"oh, I know" she said smugly as she took a sip of her wine. He laughed.

Soon enough, their dinner arrived and they ate together and indulged in sweet, intimate conversation. It felt like they were doing this after ages, spending a night out together, just the two of them. So they allowed themselves the luxury of whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, Castle took a moment to tell her just how lucky a man she had made him by marrying him, and how much he appreciated her, he took her hand in his, and kissed it softly and it made her blush.

Kate was floored by his honesty and sincerity, the way he kept wooing her, being his charming self, he never allowed that giddy smile to leave her face throughout dinner, and she couldn't help but observe, how it had been so long since they'd actually spent time this way. She was grateful for the moment, and she being the one who was a little less talented when it came to words, chose to show him how much she appreciates his love through warm, slow, long, sweet kisses.

When the waiter brought their desert to the table, they had just pulled away from a long kiss. While Kate was lost in her after-kiss-bliss, Castle noticed the 4 envelopes on the tray that held their desert. The waiter placed their desert on the table, laid the envelopes down in front of them and smiled and walked away.

Rick looked at the envelopes questioningly. Kate picked one up, and it had Jamie's name on it, Rick looked at the other 3 and right enough, it had Avril, Alexis and Kaylee's name on each.

"What is this?" Rick asked while he watched Kate open up Jamie's envelope.

"I don't know, let's find out" she said, and pulled out a folded, white, handmade, greeting card. she was looking at the back of a card, she turned it over and the image before her brought happy tears to her eyes.

At the top of the card, written with crayons, probably by her 1 year old son, with the help of a guiding sister's hand, was 'Happy Anniversary!" and below it was a picture that was taken the day he was born. It was a picture of Kate in the hospital bed, holding new-born Jamie, and Rick beside her, kissing her temple.

She opened the card to find something scribbled inside with crayon. The words were hard to read, clearly, someone had guided his hand to write it, but Kate could see that stubborn little Jamie had managed to make the words really shaky. She laughed and Rick chuckled too when they saw the handwriting.

"Thank you mommy and daddy, for all that you do for me. I love you" it read, and below this, towards the right hand corner of the card it said "with love, Jamie"

But the letter 'e' of his name seem to continue into a line of scribbles and finally off the page.

"He must have got excited with the crayons" Rick said.

"I can imagine" she replied.

Kate made a mental note to find that mark of crayon somewhere on the floor. Rick began to open Alexis' card and he couldn't help but notice from the side of his eye how Kate very reverently put Jamie's card back into the envelope.

"This one's Alexis'" Rick said as he very impatiently got the card out.

Her card was handmade too, an intricate design of flowers made with quilling paper that looked like it must have taken hours to get right. It looked fit for a wedding invitation or a work of art to be displayed at an art gallery

"I didn't know Alexis knows the art of quilling" Kate said.

Rick looked just as stunned at her "I didn't either, look at this, its perfection."

He opened the card to find a short sweet paragraph written inside in the most beautiful cursive handwriting.

"Mom, dad, there's nothing I wish more for you than to always have each other no matter what. When I look at the two of you, all I can see is pure, unadulterated love, and you make me believe in the magic of love. Mom, dad was a loser before he met you. (No offense dad) but we all know too well, that he would be miserable had you declined his offer of marriage, and I can't help but feel overly grateful to you for coming into my dad's life, because not only did you make him a better man, you gave a young red headed teen a mother to look up to. So thank you. Dad, I wish you nothing more than a long life with mom by your side. She makes you happy, and you are the world to her, and for as long as that fire of love is still burning within you two, this bunch of four children you've got here will always love and honor you two.

Happy anniversary mom and dad! Love, Alexis."

Kate looked to the side to see Castle's reaction to the card. She found his eyes reading it all over again, and he had this warm smile on. Kate put her hand on his and lightly squeezed, he looked at her

"She's really something you know" Kate said.

"I know" he said "she surprises me all the time."

Rick was still staring at Alexis' card while Kate got Kaylee's card out. It looked so similar to Jamie's, except that the crayon handwriting was more legible.

There was a drawing at the front of the card, stick figures standing in front of a house. 6 of them. A man, a woman, two young girls of the same height standing beside the man, a short little girl holding the woman's hand, and a tiny little boy holding on to her hand. And below the picture was written in a bold yet shapeless handwriting "my perfect family"

Kate put the card down and Rick looked at her.

"What's wrong, don't you want to read what's inside" he asked.

"Rick…" he noticed her wiping tears that had just begun to form in her eyes.

"Hey... What's wrong...? Kate..." he grew concerned. This looked like more serious than a little overwhelming joy.

She finally gathered up some composure and said "Rick… Kaylee was.. Kaylee was the part of our family I almost lost because of my stubbornness, she'd hate me if she ever came to know what I had done, and here she is making these little cards and I'm sure she's singing my praises in there but I can't help but feel like a horrible mother to her. I don't deserve all the sweet things she's written in this.

Rick pulled her in to his arms and she hid her face into the crook of his neck and let out a few tears that were threatening to fall. He knew what she must be feeling, even though they were completely over it, there were still times when Kate's great memory would bring back moments from that time to her head, and she'd feel horrible all over again, for coming this close to losing their baby. Rick understood.

But he rubbed soft circles on her back and said

"Kaylee never has to know what happened, and even if she did know, she'd never hold it against you Kate, she loves you too much. Have you seen the way she clings to you? How she comes running in search of you when she has a bad dream, or how she hides under your robe when she sees a new face and feels shy or threatened, you know why she does these things? Because she trusts you to be her protector. your arms are her safe place. Right from the time you first held her and made your promises to her, she's felt that protection you provide her. And that should tell you, that she will never see you as anything less. In her eyes, you're her fortress. She sees you as a dragon slayer, a strong mother who fights down evil, who loves and adores her children and that's what you are Kate. Nothing will show her otherwise. Kaylee would never hate you. She adores you too much"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Kate found herself feeling better with every word her husband spoke. She looked up to find him urging her on to open up the card and read what's inside. She nodded and put on a smile and opened the card to be faced with a handwriting that looked like a lot of effort had gone into making it look presentable, but it was adorable none the less.

"Mommy, daddy, thank you for being my parents."

Rick laughed at that

"Don't laugh, its sweet" Kate argued

"Still, it's funny" Kate whacked him playfully on the arm. And they continued to read.

You gave birth to me, and made me a big girl and you make me breakfast every day, and dress me up and play with me, and read to me, and put me to sleep, and hold me when I'm sad, you make funny jokes and let me sit on your shoulders, you buy so many toys for me and you gave me a little brother too, whom I love so much, you make me laugh and you love to love me. I love to love you too.

Thank you for always being here for me mommy and daddy. I know I'm sometimes really naughty and stubborn and I make you angry, and I'm sorry for all those times, but I love you very much. And I want to be with you forever because with you and Avril and Alexis and Jamie, we make a perfect family, just like the picture I drew for you on this card.

I love you mommy and daddy, soooo much! Happy anniversary! Love, Kaylee.

PS. Daddy, what does P.S. mean? Also, I once heard grandpa Jim say I'm a miracle baby, I asked him what it meant and he said that when something special and unusual happens, it's a miracle. Mommy you're special to me, does that make you my miracle?"

Kate put the note down and took a deep breath to calm her rush of emotions. This was not how she thought desert would go. Here she was, feeling utterly blessed to have a wonderful husband, and children who sing their praises. She felt unworthy but lucky all at the same time.

"What did I tell you, you're everything to her." Rick said.

Kate simply turned, held his face and kissed him, and whispered "thank you, for giving me Kaylee, and Jamie, and Alexis. I've made my mistakes while raising them, but having you beside me has helped me grow and I couldn't have asked for a more perfect partner than you"

He kissed her back and whispered "Always" with that charming smile.

Kate then took Kaylee's card in hand again to read it once more when Rick cleared his throat.

"You have one more daughter you know?" he said, pointing at the last card on the table.

She laughed "I know, I saved the best for last" she teased.

"Hey!" he whined "no differentiating between our children"

"Relax, I'm pulling your leg"

"I can't feel it" He said and placed his hand on her knee again, and began moving it higher, sliding the dress higher

"Rick, behave yourself" she said to him.

"We're in a secluded part of the restaurant Kate. No one's going to disturb us now until I call for the bill. How about we get started with a little something- something, you know, just a warm up" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hold it big guy"

"I'd rather you would!"

"Oh my god!" she blushed. "Rick! Get your head out of the gutter!"

"Then where would you like it?" he teased. "Oh, I know. Between your…"and even before he could finish that sentence, he felt her fingers pinch his ear and twist it

"Apples, Apples!" he yelled in pain and when she let go he rubbed at his ear

"No fair" he said with a grumpy face. She smiled to herself, proud at her ability to control him that way.

"What's not fair, is you making these tempting sexual innuendos while we're having a perfectly good time here"

"So you admit it? I tempt you?" he asked.

"All the time, that's how we landed up having two amazing children of our own." she replied.

It brought a huge smile to his face. They were being sappy tonight. Sappy and honest, ever since they sat themselves down, and what she had just said made him all warm inside.

"We did make two very good looking babies you know. We have awesome looking genes" he said.

Kate laughed out loud. He wanted to ask her something, something that's been on his. Now would be a good moment, but he was afraid of how she'd react.

Rick then reached out and picked up the last card they had to read. And said "how about we read Avril's card now, the daughter who inherited all of your beauty."

Kate chuckled.

"It's true, she's got all of your features. Her hair, her eyes, her strength, her bad-ass attitude, and there's no evidence to show she's Will's. That makes me happy"

Kate kissed his cheek. "It makes me happy too"

They opened up the envelope to find the front of the card decorated with a collage of her best pictures with Kate and Rick. And many more of her with the entire family. But the picture in the center was the star. It was the one they had clicked the day Rick and Kate got married. The picture shone out from the rest because of the glitter outline she had put around it. It made them smile.

Kate took the card from his hand and opened it to read what she had written

"They say angels come to you in your darkest hour, to guide you with the light of love. I met an angel one day at a library, an arch angel precisely. ;) And he married my mom. That day, all those years ago, was the beginning of a life that's been filled with nothing but happiness and love. It was that day forward that I began to learn what love was really about. My life before that was nothing but a search for what love really was.

You two, showed me what true love really is, and you show that to all four of us each and every day through your actions, through everything you do for us and everything you give us and I don't think you even know how much we love you for it. Dad, you've been my father long before you married mom, in fact, I think you've been my father ever since that moment I opened up to you about the problems we were having at home with Will. Mom, that means, you have no one else to thank but me, for bringing Rick into your life"

Kate chuckled at that, and Rick said to her "She has a point" they continued reading.

"Anywho, you're the one who made him stay, so I guess you get some credit too ;)"

Kate poked Castle in the arm teasingly.

"Thank you for staying dad, any other man would have seen a young troubled teen and thought 'who cares' but you did. You did care, and then you cared even more for my mom, and that makes you an angel in my eyes. Thank you for making us family, and for adding to an already crowed loft. Home for me, is wherever you two, Alexis, Kaylee and Jamie are. You guys mean the world to me. Mom, you've been my idol ever since I was able to watch you and understand your every move. You've played the role of both parents for me for a major part of my life so far and I couldn't be happier that you're celebrating another year with the man you love the most. I know you made a lot of sacrifices for me mom, but I want you and dad to enjoy our little gift to you this anniversary, without questioning us about it. It's truly the least we could do. I love you both more than I can say to you personally. So don't ever bring this letter up again , I'll probably deny I wrote it. I'm not usually the sappy kind, and you know it.

Happy anniversary mom and dad! Love, your favorite daughter (wink wink) Avril"

Kate laughed. Rick pulled his wife closer to him and placed soft kissed along the side of her face.

"Gosh, I really need to thank Avril for coming into my life, she brought me to you. And I can't even imagine my life without you now" Rick said.

"She's another something." Kate said with a proud smile

"She's a gem. I feel proud to call her my daughter" Rick said.

Kate fed him the last spoon of his chocolate mouse and then said "Rick, I want to see them."

He smiled and said "looks like a trip to your dad's place is in order then." he called out to a waiter and asked for their bill.

* * *

**I hope all of this is not too sappy for you guys :O I'm trying to keep the kids in character :)**

**Review maybe? :) Please **


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Because I was away for so long, I owe you guys this huge update :) enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 39

The manager approached their table a few minutes later and said

"I'm sorry sir, but your daughter has given me strict instructions to not accept the payment from you"

Rick looked confused for a moment and then he realized.

"Oh no! No! Not at all!" he shook his head "I am not letting my daughters pay for that."

The manager tried to say something but Rick continued "no, I said no, I am in no way going to let them pay for that marvelous dinner we just had."

"Rick..." Kate tried to calm him down

"Kate, neither of them are earning, I don't want them spending on us this way, they've already done so much to make this night so beautiful for us"

"I know, but this is an argument you have to have with them, he's only following instructions" she reasoned.

Finally Castle had no choice but to concede. She kissed his lips and said "hey don't worry, we're going to see them now, we'll talk to them there. We'll explain to them how much we loved the evening, but how we don't want them spending this much on us, I'm sure they'll understand."

"They better" Rick said while he held his wife's hand and they walked out of the restaurant after shaking the manager's hand and greeting him goodnight. The man slipped a little note into Rick hand before they left and wished them a happy anniversary.

When they were out, Kate said "if they're sending us someplace other than home right now, when all I want to do is go home and cuddle with my babies, I'm going to just call Alexis and tell them to come join us celebrate.

"What? You're bored of me already?" Rick teased as he opened up the little note, knowing that their only kid left to send them somewhere was Jamie.

The note, written by one of his sisters, read "Mommy daddy, come home. You'll find my gift for you here. I love you"

Kate laughed "It's like he read my mind"

Rick kissed her head and pulled her close and said "let's go home baby"

They quickly caught a cab to go back to the loft, assuming that Jim must have dropped the kids back home while they'd been out. They stumbled out of the elevator, Kate tucked close into his side, and while he turned the key in the door, he asked "so, what was your favorite part of tonight? Or are you waiting until later in the night to tell me" he winked.

She chuckled at his playfulness and said "I don't think this evening could get better. Our kids just gave us the best anniversary ever. Now what you plan on doing with me after we're in the confines of our bedroom, that's not to be compared with this. That's on a whole other level."

Rick laughed as he pushed open the door and let Kate inside first.

"Surprise!" came a loud roar form the loft and Kate and Rick both took a step back in their state of shock to see a whole bunch of familiar faces standing before them, there was a huge banner that read "happy anniversary!" in the room. Lanie was there, Ryan and Espo were there, Johanna and Jim, Martha and gates, a few others from the precinct, even Tory and Jenny, castle's poker buddies, everyone who's ever rooted for the two of them was there to celebrate their love and the loft was decorated with festoon and frames of Rick and Kate everywhere.

Kate was still in a state of shock when she felt two very familiar arms wrap around her, pulling her into a tight embrace "Happy anniversary mom!" Avril said and Kate allowed herself to just close her eyes for that moment and just feel this comfort of her daughter's arms.

"Oh baby" she mumbled to her as she breathed her in "Thank you, thank you so much". Avril softly spoke "I love you mom, always"

"I love you too honey" and then she pulled away to go greet her father, and Kate saw Alexis pull away from Rick only to come hug Kate and say "You're looking absolutely stunning in this dress, I just knew it was the right one! Happy anniversary mom!"

Kate chuckled and then said "thank you Alexis, for everything"

"It was nothing. After everything you two shell out for us, this was the least we could do"

"About that... Your father and I..."

"No, now is not the time for that discussion, he tried too, but I wouldn't have it, let's just celebrate now, and we'll talk about that later okay?" Alexis told Kate. And Kate looked at her with a smile and nodded.

She heard Avril tell Rick "I was just praying you two wouldn't walk into the loft with your tongues down each other's throats and your clothes being ripped off"

"We can always enter again if you want" rick said "come on Kate, Avril wants to see some action" he said, pretending to walk back out.

"Oh my god, no! Get back in here! I don't want to see anything. Isn't it enough you scar me. Do you want to scandalize all of your guests too? "

Kate laughed at the father daughter exchange that they were having, soon she was caught up with all of the guests and their wishes and the cake, and the dancing, and Jamie and Kaylee, and Rick too seemed to be busy being a good host. Kate took a moment to properly absorb everything around her, to understand the day. From a woman going through a failed marriage at a point of time in her life, who then had given up hope of ever having happiness, she had now become a happily married woman, Mrs. Castle. And she was celebrating every new year with him with more to look forward to. She felt lucky to be here among friends and family, every single person in the room here meant something to their lives, especially the two young girls who were currently laughing at something on the phone, and the tiniest couple in the crowd who were trying their best to dance- Kaylee and her little brother Jamie.

Kate had already decided in her mind, she was going to give Castle a night to remember tonight in their bedroom. She was going to show him just how much she loved him, just how grateful she is to him for coming into her life and making it his.

As if he were reading her thoughts, he came up behind her and put his arms round her waist. His lips softly connected with her cheek, giving her a sweet lingering kiss. She hummed in delight.

"Kaylee told me a secret"

"What?" Kate asked, tilting her head to look at him with curiosity written all over her features.

"She said there's one more gift they have to give us"

"Oh my god, Rick…"

"I know… They've already done so much. I don't know how they managed all of this"

From out of the blue, Martha came up to them and took both their hands,

"It's your party, and you two are here cuddling in the corner, go there and dance, enjoy!" she exclaimed while tugging them closer to where everyone was dancing.

"I was enjoying myself quite a lot right there" he told his mom with a smirk, while leading a blushing Kate ahead of him.

She put her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her hips and they slowly swayed to the music, completely forgetting what they were previously talking about, losing themselves in the others gaze, and the love pouring out of it.

Soon enough, it got late, and the little family found themselves alone in the loft. Kate and Rick were seated close to each other on the couch with Jamie clawing up his father's chest to get to his shoulders. Kaylee was seated in Martha's lap, and Aril and Alexis had re appeared from the kitchen where they had disappeared off two a few minutes ago.

"Mom, dad, we have one more surprise for you" Alexis said.

Kate smiled, "Girls, whatever you've done tonight, you really didn't have to, even now…"

"No mom, you can't not accept this from us. We want you to have a special anniversary"

"Still, it's no secret you guys have spent a lot on us today, and whatever other surprise you have left for us, I am not letting you guys pay for it." Rick said.

"That's not negotiable. Honestly, this is the least we could do dad." Aril said to her father, and then from behind her back, she revealed a blue envelope and handed it to her mom.

"Here, make good use of this"

Kate opened the envelope carefully, and pulled the contents out. There in her hands were two flight tickets to Bora Bora, and a little brochure. Kate looked at it for a second, and then up at Rick, to find him staring at them too, his eyes wide.

"Your flight leaves tomorrow, and you guys have all weekend there to yourselves!" Avril said excitedly.

"Avril..." Kate began to say

"What is it? You don't like the gift?" Alexis asked, worry and doubt etched into her features.

"no! no!" Kate quickly replied "We love it, it's... its amazing! Your dad and I have been waiting for a chance to plan a vacation there"

"Then what is it?"Avril asked, the look of hesitation on her parents face making her nervous.

"Girls, we can't accept this unless you let us pay you back for it"

"I told you dad, it's non-negotiable" Avril said.

"what are you guys so worried about, you hardly allow us to spend on you ever, this one time we wanted to go all out and give you a special weekend, please, just go and enjoy yourselves" Alexis said with a sincere smile.

Rick looked at his mother and she gave him an encouraging nod. He exhaled loudly and looked at Kate and finally said "Okay, looks like we're flying to Bora Bora tomorrow"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Kate was in Jamie's room. Kaylee was all tucked in and fast asleep, her conscious mind slowly drifting into dreamland. Kate sat on that couch she used to nurse Jamie in and cuddled him closer to her chest and softly hummed a lullaby to him, but little Jamie was still a little too excited to go to sleep just yet. He placed his hand on his mommy's lips and watched it. So Kate held his hand and kissed his soft palm, it made him smile.

"You and you sisters really out did yourself today, you know that?"

"Mmm" he said, a little drool wetting his lips. Kate chuckled and wiped his soft lips with his napkin

"I love you baby" she said, as she kissed his nose, and began to coo him again, brushing her nose against his. He tried once again to do it, this time, he ended up kissing the bridge of her nose. Kate brought him close and let him rest his head on her shoulder, he snuggled closer, letting his face hide in the crook of her neck.

She began humming a soft tune to him again, trying to get him to relax. And she couldn't help but think about how she had been away from him for just a few hours today, and she had missed him so much, all of her children, she couldn't imagine being away from them all weekend.

Little Jamie's hand slid down from its place near her neck to just above her breast, and Kate found that his breathing was slowing down, he was finally beginning to fall asleep. She smiled as an idea dawned upon her. She would go tell Rick about it as soon as Jamie was asleep. But now, she just wanted to hold him, and revel in the feel of his soft heart beat against her.

Rick cleared up the kitchen and then went upstairs to find Kate. He peeped into Kaylee and Jamie's room, to find Kaylee fast asleep, and Kate was lost in Jamie's world. He decided not to disturb them, for fear Jamie might not go back to sleep if he woke up now. So Rick closed the door slowly and walked on to Avril and Alexis' room.

He knocked lightly, and waited to hear one of their voices 'come in' said Alexis.

He pushed open the door, to find Alexis sitting on her bed in her PJs, painting her toenails, and Avril was on her bed, with her laptop sitting on her lap.

"Hey dad!" Alexis said, rick smiled, and made his way to his daughters side, he looked at Avril and said

"C'mere, I need to talk to you guys for a second"

Avril kept her laptop aside, and got up while Rick sat beside Alexis in the place on her bed that she scooted up to the side to give him.

Avril sat herself in the middle of the bed, her legs folded beneath her

"What's up? don't you have more interesting things to do tonight then join a slumber party with your daughters?" Avril teased while smirking at Alexis' brightly colored toe nails.

Rick raised an eyebrow at her and with that mischievous smile "Oh, I have much more exciting things to do tonight, but I'm not sure if you want to hear about them"

"Nope, I'd rather that stay a secret" Avril quickly said with a laugh.

"It's a good thing you two sleep here upstairs. I wouldn't want you two listening to your mom…"

"Oh my god! Stop! Don't finish that sentence!" Avril yelled

And Alexis said "You walked right into that one Avril, you're the one who provoked him!"

"Okay okay, I get it, I won't do it again!"

Rick laughed.

"Mind if I use your hand to try out a color dad?" Alexis asked, and Rick just splayed his fingers out for her and allowed her to paint a nail. But he continued to talk.

"Well, I came here to say goodnight to you two, and to find out what you plan is for the weekend, while your mother and I are away. For some reason, I don't feel too good about being away from you guys for two whole days"

"There's nothing you need to worry about dad" Avril said.

"Yea, grams is going to be here with us tomorrow, and we're spending Sunday at Grandma Beckett's place. They're more than happy to keep us. And you know we can take care of ourselves dad, we're not kids anymore." Alexis said

"Your brother and sister are" Rick argued.

"That's the reason we're having grandparents with us, otherwise, you know Alexis and I would have enjoyed a weekend with the loft all to ourselves" Avril said with a wink towards Alexis's direction. Rick looked between them and then said

"That brings me to the second part of this conversation. You two better behave yourselves, don't think you can do whatever you want just cause your grandparents are more lenient with you than your mother and I are"

"We'll be the perfect little daughters you know us to be" Avril said

"Good" rick said

And then there was silence.

"Is there something else on your mind?" Avril asked.

"Yea… what you four did for us today, it was, overwhelming. You mother and I had so much fun. And all of it was so thoughtful, the notes, the places you led us to, it was... beautiful. And I speak on behalf of both of us when I say, you couldn't have given us a better anniversary gift" he had a genuine smile of gratitude on his face, and it made both of them feel proud.

"We're glad you loved it"

"Loved is an understatement. You mom and I had the time of our lives tonight"

"Well, today was only the first half of the gift, tomorrow is when the anniversary really begins"

Rick laughed. "Thank you, both of you, I know you went to great lengths to do this for us, and I know you might not listen to us now, but we're going to pay you back for it."

"We won't let you."

"You will."

"Dad!" Alexis whined.

"Don't dad me!"

"You know what, we can discuss this after the trip, for now, we just want you and mom to have a good time together, with no worry about the four of us."

Rick nodded. And there was silence for a moment. Finally he held his arms out, and both of them hugged him at once.

"I love you two, your mom and I are really proud of you."

"We love you too dad." Avril said

"And as much as we'll miss you, you see to it that you make the most of this trip" Alexis said

"Yea, all that alone time with mom, you must be super excited" Avril said when they pulled away

Rick was just about to say something when Avril interrupted "no! Don't reply to that!"

They laughed and then Rick wished them a goodnight and made his way to the door. Avril went back to whatever she was doing on her laptop and Alexis continued with her nails. Rick looked at them for a moment from his place near the door and thought to himself. He was going miss these them like crazy, even though it was just two days. He hadn't even left yet and he was already waiting Sunday evening to return home.

When Rick passed Jamie's room, he noticed Kate wasn't in, so he kissed the little ones goodnight, and went downstairs to find his wife.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

He entered his bedroom, only to find Kate standing in her silk robe, , the one that ended just above her knees, near her bedside table lighting the last of the many candles that were decorating their room and he had to take a moment to calm his racing heart. She looked beautiful, the dim light and shadows dancing on her skin, she looked like a goddess. His very own. He stepped closer to her, she hadn't realized yet that he was in the room, so when his arms came around her, just like earlier that evening, she almost startled, but then immediately relaxed against him.

"You look even more beautiful now than in your dress this evening"

"I do?"

"Hmmm" he hummed the affirmative.

And you smell even more delicious too" he said, while slowly letting his nose brush against the side of her face and then bury itself a little in her hair.

she squirmed a little in his embrace, the things he was doing was making her shiver and her cheeks reddened at how fast he could make her needy. The feeling of the wetness pooling between her legs from just the little things he was doing to her, told her just how much she's been waiting to have him.

"Rick…" she turned to look at him, and his eyes had already darkened. She bit down on her lip, and his gaze shifted to her lips. He lowered his face and kissed her lips hungrily. She hummed and moaned as she found herself getting week in the knees. How he managed to make her body react this way with just a kiss was beyond her.

His arms wrapped around her were holding her up otherwise, she would have melted to the floor.

She finally pulled away from him for oxygen and he let their foreheads maintain that connection.

"Slow down, I have to change into something for you"

"You do?" he pulled away to look at her, and the excitement in his eyes, the look of a child on Christmas day, it made her laugh.

"Yea…" she began to unbutton his shirt "so why don't you take your clothes off and wait for me in bed, I'll be right out" she looked up at his baby blues, to find him staring at her in awe.

He nodded and began to unbutton his shirt

"I'll be waiting for you, hurry"

"I will" she said with a wink, and turned to walk into the bathroom, when she noticed something on his and while he was unbuttoning the button on his wrist.

"Castle, is that nail polish?" Rick took a moment to understand what she was saying, still too dazed from the idea of what she was going to put on for him.

"Huh?" he asked, and then he looked at his hand, where her atten tion was, and saw that all of his nails were painted blue.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed in horror, and Kate almost doubled over in laughter

"I think I just got a little turned off by that" she said.

"What?! No! No! I'll turn you on again! Let me go find that nail polish remover!"

Kate was laughing so hard and Rick began to explain while he rushed to the vanity that Kate used when she dressed every morning for work. "Alexis was putting on nail polish, and she said she wanted to just try out a color to see how it would look, I didn't think she'd paint all five of my fingers"

"Alright alright, I get it castle, I'm going in to change, when I'm out, I want to see your manly fingers again okay, they're not going anywhere with nail paint on them" she said with a wink and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Rick quickly got the paint off and then undressed and got under the covers to wait for her.

2 minutes later

"You ready?" her voice came from behind the door

"Come see for yourself" he said in reply.

"Just a minute" she said. And castle was getting impatient.

"You know, you don't really need to wear anything, I'm just going to take it off of you"

"Oh trust me, I know. That was my initial idea, to not wear anything"

Ricks mouth began to water, the image of his wife, completely naked, walking toward him, that would be the best anniversary gift ever.

"What changed your mind?" he asked. His member already hard under the covers from the thought of his wife completely naked for him.

"It's our anniversary Rick, I have to wear something"

"Okay, will you get out here now, I'm getting a little lonely in here"

He realized he had forgotten to take his watch off, so he turned to keep it away in his bedside drawer and when he turned back to look at the door, the sight in front of him almost made him come undone right there.

His mouth hung open in awe, his heart began to race. He'd never seen anything more perfect before.

There, standing at the end of his bed, was Kate Beckett, naked from head to toe, except for one piece of clothing, and what choice of clothing it was.

Hanging loosely around her neck was a tie. And it wasn't just any tie. It was custom made. And he couldn't decide what to look at first, her smooth creamy skin that glowed beautifully in the dim light of the room, or that great looking tie, resting between her two beautiful breasts. Her hair was let down, and it hung beautiful over her shoulders, falling just above her breasts.

The tie was his gift he assumed. But she had decided that the best way to gift it to him, was this, and not wrapped up in some meaningless gift wrapping paper.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously, her hands feeling a little restless, until she finally decided to just let them go behind her back as his eyes wandered her body.

"Do I like it? Kate you're wearing a tie that is covered with all of the cover art from all of the books I've written about you. You're standing naked in front of me, wearing a tie that has your alter ego naked all over it, and you're asking me if I like it?"

She laughed and it was the most beautiful sound he had heard ever.

"I love it, I absolutely love it" he said.

"It's yours" she said.

"You're mine" he said.

"Well, yea… I mean, the tie, it's my gift to you."

"Best gift ever" he mumbled, as he licked his lips, his gaze now trained to her breasts. Honestly, he though naked Kate would have been the best gift ever, but naked Kate with a Nikki Heat tie was even better.

"Come here" he said and she did as she was told, making her way to his side of the bed, and it was only then that he saw she was wearing her red stilettos. And it only heightened his need to have her in bed. She seemed more confident now, as she made his way to him, and then in a second, she threw the covers off of him, and climbed into his lap, straddling his lap.

He couldn't help himself, his hands flew to her waist, to feel the warmth of her skin under his palms, his eyes were on that tie, and how beautifully it flowed down between her chest, she put a finger under his chin and lifted his face up to get him to look at her

"If I knew this tie was going to distract you so much from me, I wouldn't have worn it"

What? No! It's not the tie. I mean it is the tie, but not just the tie..."

She chuckled "You're not making any sense"

"I just…" she kissed him softly. Her lips startling him for a second, and then he went with it, his hands wandered on her skin, and she ground down on him, allowing him to feel just how wet she was, and allowing herself the pleasure of knowing just how much she affects him.

He groaned on feeling that contact and pulled away to look down at her. She was just as needy as he was,

He looked back up at her "This tie looks better on you that it will on me"

She chuckled and began kissing his jaw, right up to his ear, where she softly, teasingly bit on his ear lobe, making it harder for him to take this slow.

"Before we start, let me make one thing clear"

"What?" she whispered in her low bedroom voice at his ear, her warm breath doing dangerous things to him as it washed over his ear.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

_"Before we start, let me make one thing clear"_

_"What?" she whispered in her low bedroom voice at his ear, her warm breath doing dangerous things to him as it washed over his ear._

"You will not take the tie and the heels off"

She bit his ear and then slowly and sensually ran her tongue along the mark it created

"I promise" she said and before she knew what was happening, he had her down on her side of the bed, his body covering hers, her hands pinned above her head under his hold, his hips cradled between her legs, teasing her, and very nearly not giving her what she wanted so badly, what she kept arching her back for and lifting her hips for so badly, as his tongue made it a mission to taste every part of her mouth, his lips moved like a pro along her skin, drawing out sounds from her that he loved to hear every night, but tonight was different, tonight was hotter, for three reasons. One, It was their anniversary , two, She had worn nothing but a tie and heels for him, and three, the tie was filled with images of the cover art of the love letters he had written to her in the form of bestselling novels.

She moaned and whimpered as he drove her mad with his teasing, but she knew he was only human, she could feel how hungry he was, and already knew how painful an arousal he was sporting, it was only a little while more, until he gave up and gave them what they were both craving, sweet release and pleasure.

Kate was so sure he would give in at the exact moment she moaned his name and squeezed his ass, but instead, she found him moving lower down her body, and before she knew it, she couldn't see his lips anymore, because he had buried them in her core, but mostly because she had to try so hard to keep her eyes open while he ate her out, licking her, sucking her, teasing her, his fingers moving in and out of her.

Her hand fisted his hair and guided him just the way she liked, she hadn't realized her heel of one shoe was poking into his back, but when she did, she quickly got her foot off of him, she heard him whimper in disappointment. He liked it?

She opened her eyes when she felt his lips pull away from her, only to find him grabbing hold of her foot, raising it slightly, and kissing from her ankle upwards, sending shocks of love to her core, Kate couldn't believe the amount of control he was showing, she had been so close to the end when his face was between her legs, but he knew her too well, he wanted to make this bigger and more special, and so he was making the journey long and pleasurable.

He gave the same attention to her other leg, kissing his way up, until he could nuzzle his face to the skin on her inner thigh. She looked beautiful, the way her sex juices were wetting her thighs, it only made him mad for her.

"You're amazing" he whispered to her skin and all he got in return was a moan of his name. he chuckled, it was time, he kissed his way up her stomach and lingered long on her breasts, almost driving her off the edge with just the fondling of her breasts, kissing and sucking her hardened nipples, finally, without warning, he drove into her, letting his hardened member drown in her ocean of sex, she was warm, and beautiful, and the look on her face, the way her lips parted, just like they did between her legs for him, it drove him crazy.

"Fuck Kate, I love you!" he said as he began to thrust into her.

She needed to feel all of him, she wanted to feel the weight of him over her, she pulled him closer to taste his lips, and with every thrust that he gave, she met him for the same, her heels digging into their bed while their skin slapped against each other, drawing the sexiest moans he'd ever heard from her. He loved that she was vocal in bed, even now, she was saying his name, chanting it like a prayer, and she doesn't even realize the filthy things she says in between, he especially enjoys that part.

He kisses her hungrily until he reaches the place where he can concentrate on nothing other than the place they are so beautifully connected. She wraps her legs around him, the change in angle doing sweet things to both of them. The idea that she still has those sexy heels on almost does it for him, he can feel them against his skin as her legs wrap around him. He loves that his wife can be so hot and kinky and everything he wants her to be.

"You ready Kate?" he asks as he feels her muscles already tensing around him

One little needy sound from her lips is all he needs, and he gets faster, giving her the most beautiful, mind blowing orgasm she's ever felt and along with her, he comes undone, allowing himself to release inside of her, completely let go and just be one with his wife again.

A minute later he's trying to move his weight off of her, but she holds him in place

"Wait, don't move. Just stay this way"

He smile, he loves laying on top of her, and most of the time she doesn't mind, but he knows he's heavy and usually, he'd insist she needed space for her lungs to breathe, but tonight, the idea of just listening to her and staying where he is, is more appealing, especially since he can feel the softness of that tie against his cheek, reminding him she's still wearing it. It makes him smile naughtily and she can feel him smile against her

"What?" she chuckles

"This idea, of the tie, I think it's brilliant"

"Why, Thank you, I'm glad you love it"

"More than you can imagine" he says

"Let's take it with us to bora bora" he continues and she laughs but finally says "As long as you wear it out one day when we're strolling there"

"That would be tough to do, especially after tonight, after knowing how good it looks on you, on my naked wife, it would torture me."

She chuckles. They become quiet, the thought of their weekend trip suddenly filling their minds, and Rick knows she's thinking of it too. He moves off of her to her side and pulls her close to him

"What are you thinking of?" Kate asks him just when he was about to ask her.

"I'm excited about spending the entire weekend with you in Bora Bora, but I can't stop thinking about the kids."

Kate looks up at him from her resting place on his chest and says

"I was thinking the same thing!" Rick smiled "Kate, we spent today without them, I don't want to spend the rest of the weekend without them too. I mean I know this sounds cheesy, but if we're celebrating the amount of years we've been married, I think I want to celebrate with our children too"

"It's like you read my mind" Kate said with a smile.

"But I'm afraid if we cancel the trip, we'd end up disappointing Avril and Alexis" he said.

Kate fully sat up now, she looked kind of cute, and dorky, being so confident in her own skin, sitting there in front of him with that amazing tie still on her, it made him smile naughtily.

"No Rick, I was thinking about this earlier while putting Jamie to sleep"

"What?"

"We don't need to cancel the trip, let's just get them to come with us. It could be like a family vacation over the weekend"

Rick thought about it for a moment. "That's a great idea!" Kate leaned in to kiss her husband. This trip to Bora Bora suddenly seemed more interesting now. She kissed him passionately. And slowly climbed on top of him. He pulled away and said "I'll call the airline tomorrow and ask if there are more seats on the same flight"

She kissed him and hummed in agreement. He pulled away again and said "And the 6 of us could celebrate together there"

"Yea..." she said and began kissing him again, this time grinding down on him, already feeling him getting hard again.

"What if there aren't any seats left on the same flight?"

"Can you do anything about it now?" she asked in frustration as he looked at him, her hands on her waist.

"No, no... I can't..." he said, realizing he was simply worrying when what he really should hbe doiung is enjoying what his sexy wife was offering him.

"You ready for round two?" she asked him as she kissed him some more and before he knew it, she was kissing down his neck and chest, her lips sinfully making their way down

"I'll help you" she said when she didn't hear a coherent answer from him.

Needless to say, he was ready for her pretty quick. Castle found that her lips were pretty magical. Both, the one she kissed him with and the one she surrounded him with.

And when she rode him out, milking him into her, he could see stars, and the one beautiful star that had been sent into his life was resting above him, catching her breath with that sweet shy smile donning her lips.

He closed his eyes as his heart beat slowed, and thanked the universe for creating such a beautiful star, one that chose his life to illuminate.

* * *

**It would be nice to read a review from you guys, tell me what you think of the last 4 chapters :) **

**Also, should I do a time jump in this story? or end the story here.**


End file.
